


Raising Hel

by PAPERSK1N



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: Canon Diversion, Angst, Baby Fic, Bobby is Alive, Bottom!Cas, Bunker Fic, Charlie knows all, Chuck is God, Daddy!Gabe, Destiel: Establised Relationship, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Gabriel has a kid, Gabriel is Loki, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Protective!Gabriel, Sam and Gabe are idiots, Sam doesn't realise he is a perfect dad, Season Eight, Season Eight AU, Seriously Charlie is like yoda, Smut, adorable sabriel, but only a little angst, cuteness, gabe never died, so cute, some stuff happened most of it didn't, top!dean, we love gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel appears in the middle of the kitchen, covered in blood, a child in his arms.</p><p>Nothing was ever going to be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Everything up to season eight is loosely canon. Gabriel never died and helped. Alot. Bobby is alive. Dean fixed up and got his angel after Purgatory. Raphael and Crowley released the Leviathan in series seven. Gabriel and Castiel were buddies whilst winning the Heaven civil war. Gabriel rescued Dean+ Cas from purgatory, because he's awesome. The whole Abbadon/Henry Winchester thing was basially 8x01. Sam and Dean move straight into the bunker. Then everything from 8x03 to 8x05. Then LARP and The Real Girl. Then 8x08 through to 8x12.

** The Day Everything Changed **

Ever since the apocalypse had been averted, Gabriel had taken it upon himself to join the dilapidated bandwagon that had become Team Free Will. He joined The (not so) Righteous Man, The Abomination and the Rebel Angel in their quest to make their own decisions. Not that anyone really minded him being there.

Castiel didn't mind, because Gabriel was his brother and his superior.

Dean didn’t mind, because although Gabriel could be annoying as shit, he often conjured up dinner and made the best pie Dean had ever tasted.

And Sam? Sam didn’t mind at all. Not one bit.

Castiel knew. Dean knew. Bobby knew. Kevin knew. Charlie knew.

They all knew that Sam was completely, one hundred percent _gone_ on the trickster god/archangel. And heck, Dean didn't judge him for it. Dean had his own, trench-coated, socially awkward angel. After his unwanted stint in 2014, he realised that he never wanted Cas to become the orgy-attending, drunk, high, hippy Castiel he had met in the future. He knew that obviously it wouldn’t exactly _hurt_ for Cas to be a _little_ more laid back, and he was- since stopping the apocalypse and all, but he never wanted to see Cas hurt himself like that. And Dean didn't want to hurt Castiel. Not ever. So after a spell of self-doubting, and a stint in purgatory, Dean manned up and opened his heart to the Angel of Thursday.

When Dean did his official ‘coming out’ it all went down a lot better than expected. Apparently, everyone already knew that Dean was a) bisexual and b) totally gone on Cas. And Dean had to admit, if he had been on the other side, he would have noticed the signs of his and Cas’ attraction to each other. The same way he could now see it, clear as day, between Sam and Gabriel.

When they fought Leviathans that had been released by Crowley and Raphael, Gabriel had made it his personal mission to keep Sam safe. He brought Sam’s soul back that Castiel had failed to raise. He looked after him dearly when the wall in his mind began to break down. And he built the wall back up, brick by brick with some extensive telepathic therapy. Now Sam was all healed, and didn't see hallucinations of Lucifer or his time spent in the cage anymore. The wall Gabriel built was completely different to the one Death had constructed. Death’s wall had been crumbling brick dust. Gabriel’s was hard cement. For the first time in a long time, Sam felt safe.

The two hunters, and their angels all lived comfortably in the recovered Men of Letters bunker. For the Winchesters, it was the first place they had called home since their lives before hunting. For the angels, it was the first true home they had ever had apart from Heaven. (Gabriel disregarded Asgard as home, and refused to talk about any of his time as Loki. Ever).

Bobby chose against moving into the bunker, for no more reason that he had considered Sioux Falls his home for so long, he couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. He didn't do as much physical hunting since Rufus died and he received a gunshot in the back of the head by Dick Roman (he still on occasion sent his thanks to Gabriel through prayer for getting him through that, not that he’d ever admit it). He continued to man the phones in his house, but often visited his boys to look through the libraries and help with news on minor hunts.

Hunts themselves were a little more few and far between. They still hunted, of course, the Winchester brothers knew no other life, but nothing big. Most demons, under strict orders from Crowley, gave the Winchesters a wide birth. Crowley was smart, he knew that considering the Winchesters and Castiel with the addition of an archangel on their team, the denim-clad nightmares were practically invincible.

So Dean and Sam didn't hunt as often. Bobby would occasionally call about a salt and burn or a vamp hunt near their area, but they didn't do cross-country road trips as often anymore. No matter how much it scared him, Dean had become a domestic, normal person. He had a frickin’ boyfriend, a home. Next thing Sam would bring home a dog.

Charlie had road tripped it down to visit the boys she now considered as brothers a few times, before disappearing off with her new fairy girlfriend to fairyland. Which was a totally serious sentence. She had been there for a little while, but promised to visit one day. Dean had just smiled and wished her good luck and told her she was welcome back anytime.

It was sort of weird that Team Free Will had pretty much settled down. Dean contemplated this as he laid in bed, head propped up behind his hands whilst Cas snored quietly next to him. Since Gabriel had joined the team, he had taught Cas how to be more human, little by little. He was actually quite interested in things like eating and sleeping and every once in a while took a shower, which relaxed him. Usually these showers also involved Dean and other ‘realaxing’ activities, but they were showers none-the-less. Although favouring his trench-coat ensemble, on lazy Sundays like these Cas would pull on a pair of (Dean’s) sweatpants and (one of Dean’s) old band T-shirts, that used to fit him five years ago. He’d grown out of them now, but Cas was a little shorter, and a little leaner than Dean and could slip into them. Cas thought it made him look comfortable. Dean thought it made him look damn sexy.

Dean knew from past experience not to wake Cas up in the mornings. Considering he was supposed to be an angel that didn't actually need to sleep, Cas indulged in it. He was grumpy if you woke him before he was ready, and usually woke up with a sleepy quint and the most adorable bed-hair Dean had ever seen on anyone. Dean was relieved when Cas began to stir beside him, turning into Dean and mumbling something into his chest.

“What was that, angel?” Dean asked, tilting his head down to look at the slowly waking man.

“I said, I would like pancakes for breakfast.” Cas grumbled. Still, he made no attempt to move out of the bed, and shifted up slightly so his head was buried in the crevice between Dean’s neck and shoulder, permanent stubble scratching lightly against Dean’s shoulder. But Dean knew what his angel was doing.

“Cas,” he said, dragging out the ‘a’ and smiling to himself “If you want pancakes, you either get them yourself, or get Gabriel to snap them up for you.”

Cas groaned. “Gabriel’s busy. I want you to get them for me.” He mumbled into Dean’s shoulder. This caught Dean’s attention. “What do you mean he’s busy?” he asked. He felt Castiel shrug beneath him.

“I don’t know. He left me a message saying he was urgently called to Asgard.” He said.

Deans eyes widened. “Asgard? Like, Norse mythology Asgard?”

“The very place.” Cas droned sarcastically. Dean knew he was still thinking about pancakes, but his mind was now more focused on Gabriel.

“As in, ‘never ask me about that place, I don’t want to talk about it’ Asgard?” he repeated.

“Yes,” Cas moaned, before moving a hand up to Dean’s toned chest, dragging his fingers up and down slowly. “Now can I please have pancakes.”

“Hey! Stop trying to seduce me into making pancakes!” Dean said, chucking dryly. Cas huffed, rolling his eyes and turned, sitting up next to Dean. “Why did Gabriel go to Asgard?”

“I don’t know,” Cas replied, shrugging his shoulders once again. “He said it was an emergency. He left the message in my head, it was the first thing I was aware of as I woke. However Dean, I highly doubt it is as important as my pancakes. Which I would very much like you to make for me.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but turned and kissed Cas firmly on the forehead. “Okay angel, you win. I'll make pancakes.”

oOo

Downstairs, Sam was already sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee. “Mornin’ Sam.” Dean said as he walked into the kitchen flicking the coffee maker on to make himself and Cas a cup.

 “Morning.” Sam said, flicking through the book in his lap. “Do you know where Gabriel is?” Sam asked.

“Hey, he’s you're boyfriend, not mine.” Dean joked. He turned his head to see Sam giving him bitchface #32 just as Cas walked into the room, sitting down at the table. “In regards to your question Sam, which I do not think Dean adequately answered; Gabriel had to make a trip to Asgard, in an apparent emergency.”

Sam raised his eyebrows and took another sip of his coffee. Cas sat opposite him, mumbling thanks to Dean for his own cup as Dean turned the hob on, getting the pan out to make breakfast. “Asgard?” Sam questioned. Cas nodded. “He never talks about it, his time as Loki. I asked him a whole bunch of times, but he shut me down. I guess it wasn’t as fun as the myths sold it to be.”

“You know what my brother can be like Sam. Gabriel can be very secretive when he wants to be.”

“Don’t I know it.” Sam mumbled under his breath. Of course both Dean and Cas caught it, but said nothing. “However, I am certain he will return soon.” Cas finished, with what he considered to be a reassuring smile.

oOo

They ate breakfast together, in a companiable silence chewing on fried bacon. Cas drizzled his pancakes in an unhealthy amount of maple syrup, a habit he had gained after being introduced to sugar by Gabriel. “I wonder how long Gabriel will be on his trip to Asgard.” He wondered, mouth stuffed with food.

“Ha, Asgard,” Sam said, smiling to himself a little and shaking his head.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Nothing,” Sam said, shaking his head but still smiling “It’s just, should I be worried that things like that _don’t_ alarm me anymore?”

Dean gave an appreciative chuckle. “I don’t think anything could alarm us anymore.” He scoffed.

He regretted the words approximately three seconds later, when Gabriel appeared before them, covered in blood, with an unconscious toddler laying in his arms. He dress was white and dirty and her hair sandy blonde.

“Okay.” Gabriel said, eyes hard, chest heaving. “This is where it gets complicated”

oOo

The girl was sleeping on the couch, her dress now cleaned via angel mojo. She was still asleep, but a once over from Gabriel assured that she was unharmed. Gabriel cleaned himself up, and sat down on the couch at her feet, Sam, Dean and Cas standing in front of him, all with confused expressions on their faces. The four men where silent, and the air was thick with tension until Sam decided to speak up, clearing his thought slightly. “Gabe…” he said through gritted teeth “ _please_ tell me you did not steal this child?”

Gabriel’s mouth fell. “Sammy? Me? I don’t _steal_ kids!”

“What about the little girl in walmart?” Sam said, smirking slightly. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“That girl was adorable, and her father was a piece of shit. She went to a better home.”

“Well sorry to jump to conclusions,” Sam said, uncrossing his arms and running his left hand through his hair “But you just show up in the bunker with a kid. Well, what do you expect us to think?”

Gabriel went to bite back a reply, but Castiel interrupted, ever the peace-maker. “Gabriel I think what Sam is attempting to ask is, what exactly happened in Asgard for you to return with a child, and how exactly is she connected to you?”

Gabriel sighed. “Alright. So y’all know you’re Norse mythology I assume? If not, then you’re going to struggle to keep up.” He was met with nods from the boys. Gabriel cleared his throat and began to speak “Odin called me to Asgard to alert me of an… issue they had. If you know you’re Norse, then you know that I… I had kids.”

“Two boys and a girl.”

“Correct. Thank you Dean, glad to know that your head isn’t full of images of my baby brother and pie.” ignoring Dean’s glare and blush, Gabriel continued. “Odin called me, because he had heard that some wayward Pagans were going to attempt to raise Hel from the underworld. Which is the pocket of Hell where she was banished eons ago. And he wanted me to sort it. But… it went wrong. They didn't do the incantation correctly or whatever, because they only raised part of Hel…they raised her soul.

“I had to go and retrieve the soul, and I was supposed to shove her back into hell but… sentimentality I guess. She’s my daughter after all. So I took a trip, to get some help…”

“Help? Help from who?” Dean asked. as far as he knew, Gabriel was the last archangel in existence, and probably the most powerful creature walking the planet. Who would he go to for help?

“I… I went to God.” Gabriel said, hanging his head slightly.

“G-God?” Sam spluttered.

“Gabriel, our father has been gone for a long time… I-I do not understand. Where…why… How did you find him?” Castiel stuttered.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Gabriel said, leaning forwards and shaking his head in his hands.

“Please Gabriel.” Castiel pleaded. He stepped forwards slightly, but relaxed when he felt Dean’s hand touch his back lightly. He knew he had to stay calm but… he had been searching for his father for so long. Gabriel laughed. But not in a way that Cas knew meant he had found something funny.

 “It’s Chuck. This whole time… that… that _bastard_ was there the whole time, hiding right under our noses!”

The three men straightened simultaneously, all sharing worried looks. “Wait- Chuck is _God?_ ” Dean spluttered. Gabriel nodded. “Like crazy, alcoholic prophet Chuck, who writes the shitty book series about our lives, and went MIA after the apocalypse ended? That Chuck?”

Gabriel half laughed-half sighed. “Yeah, well I didn’t know the old man had such a sense of humour. I didn't even realise until, I reached out. I had her soul in my hands, and- I knew the only person that could help me was my father. And then-I felt it.” He turned his gaze to his brother “Oh Cas I wish you could have felt it. He reached out to me, and I flew up to heaven faster than I’d ever flown. And there he was… freakin’ Chuck. Just sitting there behind a big white desk; scotch in hand like he owned the place. But I knew it was him.”

Castiel was quiet, and Sam and Dean took a moment to compose themselves before Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust and said, “Wait… but Chuck dated Becky?”

“Did he?” Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, that’s what she told me.”

“Well, he did tell us he thought he was a God. Although, I’m fairly sure he tried to order several escorts at the end of the world. Hardly dad of the year”

“Whilst you two may think it as funny to discuss my father’s flaws, I am much more concerned as to why he almost let the apocalypse happen! And why even though I searched _everywhere_ for him, he never came when I called!” Castiel said, He shot a glare at Dean and Sa quickly, but said the last part of his statement staring into the eyes of his own brother.. Dean knew the look, and straightened considerably. Sam noticed his reaction and did the same.

“I don’t know Cassie.” Gabriel said, wringing his hands together “He wasn’t exactly the open book he never was. He didn't even give me a chance to ask what the hell was going on. He told me that he had ‘greater things destined for us all’ and then gave me the vessel to put Hel’s soul into. Why he chose I child, I don’t know. He said it would be important. He said that she would not regain any clear memories, and is basically a slightly god-like toddler. And that he loves us.” Gabriel ran his hand over his face, and stared up into the baby-blue eyes of his brother “And Cas, He-He said he was sorry for not being there. He always heard your prayers.”

“If He believes I will forgive him straight away, He is mistaken. He is my father, and I love Him. But at the moment I suppose I… do not like Him.”

Gabriel put his hands up. “Hey , I don’t blame you baby bro. I’m not exactly his biggest fan at the moment either, but I doubt he’s mine. So I took Hel back to Asgard. I was gonna leave her there to, live her life or whatever but… Odin and some of the other guys weren’t exactly thrilled. They wanted to kill her… and I don’t know why but… I couldn’t let them do that. So I fought them off, killed a few demi-gods and flew back here. I doubt they’ll ever come looking for us but… now I’ve got a kid.”

The four of them were silent.

“I still can’t believe God dated Becky the psyco-fan…” Dean mumbled after a minute. Sam was about to respond with a joke, when a faint whimper was heard from the couch. They all shared nervous glances and turned their heads to the sleeping girl, who shook her head slightly, before cracking open her eyes. She sat up slowly, and Sam saw hat her eyes were like a mixture of gold and honey. The exact same unearthly shade as Gabriel’s.

The first person she locked eyes with was Gabriel, who was uncharacteristically silent. They appeared to be having what Dean called a ‘star trek mind-meld session’ under his breath. After a minute or so of awkward silence, the girl’s face softened, and she clambered into Gabriel’s lap, throwing her arms around his neck and clutching him tightly. She said nothing, and Gabriel softly whispered into her ear, something that Sam assumed to be enochian. Or Scandanavian.

“So… what are we gonna do?” Dean asked. Tearing his eyes away from the girl, he turned to Cas who’s own eyes were wide and sparkling as he watched Gabriel interact with Hel. He snapped his fingers in front of the angel’s face, regaining his attention. “Yo, earth to Cas?”

Castiel blinked and shook his head slightly. “My apologies Dean. It is just a lot to take in, it has been a long time since a fledgling his existed on Earth.”

“A… fledgling?” Sam asked, “I thought that was… like a human-angel?”

“Sammy, fledgling doesn’t strictly mean a human-angel. A fledgling is any kind of baby angel. We all started off as fledgling, but in Heaven it was different. This young, you were just… wavelengths, in the air. When you get older you possessed a temporary vessel, or if you were lucky you got one created for you. Then you learn skills from your superiors, like flying and dying and everything else an angel is supposed to do.” Gabriel explained rubbing his hand up and down Hel’s back gently. Cas nodded in agreement, remembering his own time in heaven as a fledgling. “Gabriel is correct.” He said, nodding  “However, I referred to Hel as a fledgling solely because I can see that she has grace. I didn't see it immediately, but I can sense it now. All other angels probably could as well, if they got close enough.”

“Which, I’m guessing is not a good thing?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head. Gabriel shrugged. “Nephillium and all other kinds of angelic hybrids were always looked down on in Heaven but… if daddy says it’s okay... Well, those SOB’s are just gonna have to suck it, unfortunately.”

“So she’s a … fledging angel hybrid?” Sam asked.

Gabriel grimaced slightly, “Let’s just stick to Hel, for now”. Dean furrowed his brow.

“Hel? I don’t know… sounds a bit… Hellish. And God knows none of us have the greatest experience of Hell. And you can’t exactly tell people your daughter is called ‘Hel’”

Gabriel glared at Dean with a fierceness that could match Sam’s bitchface. “Hel is her name. if it makes you feel better, we can pretend it’s short for Helen. Or Helena.”

“Well, what exactly are we gonna do with Helen. Or Helena.” Dean asked, turning back to his brother and his angel.

“We do what we’re supposed to do.” Gabriel said, as if it were obvious. Seeing the three confused faces, he rolled his eye. “ _We raise her._ ”

“We raise Hel?” Sam asked, eyebrows raised. Gabriel simply nodded. “Dude. I don’t know. None of us exactly have much experience with kids.”

“Sam is right Gabe. None of us have ever exactly raised a child.” Dean said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and stood up, Hel in his amrs. “That’s where you’re wrong, Dean-o. You practically raised your baby bro there, and he turned out perfect!” he nodded at Sam, who blushed slightly. “And Cas, I practically raised you and a bunch of other fledglings before I left Heaven. We’re four smart guys. How hard can it be to raise one little girl, right?”

Sam swallowed dryly, regaining his composure before scoffing. “Raising Hel? Hope it’s less deadly than it sounds.”

Sam of course, was wrong.

oOo

Gabriel’s power had been considerably drained since his trip up to Heaven and his fight against the other God’s, so he took the option of driving with Sam off to the nearest department store to pick up some supplies. Sam had been the first to point out that Hel was going to need clothes, and diapers ect and with a disgruntled sigh, Gabriel agreed to climb into the Impala and drive up the nearest highway.

“Not a scratch on my baby, or you’re both dead.” Dean had warned as he tossed Sam the keys.

Using the little power he had left, Gabriel snapped up a car seat, and slipped Hel into it. All she had on was the white dress, and Dean dug out an ancient looking pair of baby-sneakers he found in the bunker basement. They also found an old kiddie cot-bed down there, which he and Cas stayed back to build. Of course, it would only take Cas a few seconds to build the crib back to its full glory, and then he and Dean could lounge about together on the couch watching movies, enjoying some Sam-and-Gabe free time.

Thankfully, it was a sunny June afternoon, so they knew that Hel wouldn’t be looked twice at in her plain white cotton dress and blue sneakers. The drive to the store wasn’t a long one, and she sat soundly in the back, staring out of the window. Her eyes shone as she watched the cars speed past them up the highway. Sam assumed things must have looked very different in Asgard. Or Hell.

To break the silence, Sam turned the stereo on. He didn't exactly think Led Zepplin and Metallica were appropriate for Hel’s first car ride, and decided to put the radio on instead. Gabriel played with the buttons, before flicking it to a channel that was playing something soft and Spanish-sounding.

Sam wanted to say something, anything but he couldn’t quite think what. Heck, it wasn’t exactly what he had expected when he woke up this morning, for Gabriel to have a daughter but… he was taking every minute as it came.

“Wow Samsquatch. You’re thinking _real_ hard there.” Gabriel said. Sam flushed in embarrassment and flicked the radio off.

“Shut up.” He said, never taking his eyes off the road, but smiling softly all the same.

“Not likely. But it’s okay, it wasn’t exactly what I imagined to be doing this morning either. But hey, she’s here and… I’m just gonna have to deal with it.”

“What was Asgard like?” Sam asked, changing the subject and taking the chance to glance at Gabriel quickly. Gabriel grimaced. “Same shithole full of old memories it’s always been.” He said, shrugging. Sam raised his eyebrows and Gabriel quickly added, “I-I mean don’t get me wrong. Asgard is a beautiful place and… I had good times there, at first. Then it all went to shit, and a lot of people got killed because of me.”

“Didn’t you totally date a horse?” Sam asked, grinning. Gabriel flushed red, and tore his eyes away from Sam, gazing out the window. “And that’s where this conversation ends.” He said. Sam laughed, and Gabriel joined in.

“I still can’t believe you’ve got a daughter.” Sam said, turning into a parking lot.

“Tell me about it.” Gabriel said, turning around and watching the little girl. She hadn’t spoken a word since she was created, but Gabriel could fee her in his mind. Her presence tickled softly, showing that she was very much there to stay. She swung her legs against the seat, and when she noticed him, smiled gently. Her teeth were tiny and white and sandy curls framed her round face. She also had slightly dimpled cheeks that reminded him of Sam. The moose in question interrupted Gabriel’s thoughts as he stopped the car, switching the engine off, and the two men climbed out. Gabriel opened the back door, and unstrapped Hel, before picking her up into his arms. “Here. You hold her.” He said, passing the child to a startled looking Sam.

“Dude, I don’t know, I’m not that great with ki-” Sam began to say as the girl was thrust into his arms. However it was too late for any form of protest and the little girl was now pressed against his chest, sitting on one of his firm arms. “Sam.” She said, reaching one of her arms up to grab at his hair. However she didn't pull, just twirled a lock around one of her chubby fingers. Sam couldn’t help but smile at her as she became transfixed with his hair, and looked over to Gabriel, who was also grinning.

“Well what can I say Sammy, I always thought you struck out with the ladies but looks like that one is a keeper.” He joked. Sam laughed, and picked Hel up in his hands. For a second, she began to whimper, confused as to what was happening, but calmed considerably when she realised she was now sitting on the top of Sam’s shoulders. She played with his hair delicately, and looked around in awe at how high everything was. Gabriel laughed, and Sam clutched at Hel’s little feet to keep her secure.

“Woah, look at you Hel. You’re up in the clouds!” Gabriel said, craning his neck to see her. Damn Sam was _tall._ Although Gabriel was an archangel, who’s true form would probably be the size of several skycrapers, he couldn’t help but feel in awe of the six foot four human walking next to him through the parking lot. Which was an odd way to feel about a human, and a Winchester no doubt. These two were supposed to be ever monster and every angels worst enemy, yet he couldn’t help but feel safe walking through the parking lot with Sam and his daughter. _That feels so weird to say. My daughter._ Gabriel thought to himself as he watched the three year old giggle as Sam tickled her shins lightly with those long, worn fingers of his. S _am would make a great dad._

 _Whoa. Okay. Inappropriate thoughts about Sam Winchester end there._ Gabriel thought, shaking his head as they entered the department store. Sam lifted Hel down, much to her protests, but she calmed considerably when Sam explained that it was the rules in the store. Then she surprised Gabriel by walking closer to him, and clutching up at his hand with her fingers. The all powerful archangel-turned trickster God had never experienced a rush of emotions so strong. Her skin was so soft and it was almost as if he was working on auto pilot as he lifted the little girl into his arms.

 _Yeah,_ Gabriel thought, _I could get used to this._

oOo

Hel, as it turned out was very girly. Her favourite colour was aqua blue. And she liked dresses. Lots of dresses. She guided Sam and Gabriel through the aisles of kids clothes in the store and picked out things with lots of silk and netting and full skirts and flowers. Sam’s eyes hurt.

“Dude,” he said, pulling Gabriel up from the ground where he was trying to estimate Hel’s size. “How are we gonna pay for all this?”

Gabriel smirked. “C’mon Sammy. This is me you’re talking too. What kind of trickster would I be if I didn't carry around an emergency loss of power gold credit card?” he reached into his pocket and flashed it in front of Sam. The name on the card read: Gabriel A Smith. Sam took the card out of Gabriel’s hands and read it. “What does the A stand for?” he asked, wrinkling his nose. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Abstinence.” He said sarcastically. Sam hit him with his perfected I’m-Having-None-Of-Your-Shit look, and Gabriel laughed. “Okay. It stands for Angel.”

“Gabriel Angel Smith? You sound like a bad stripper.”

“Oh shut it Winchester. You and Dean have had some pretty dumb fake names. Agents Ford and Hamill? Your brother is such a nerd.”

Sam was about to respond with something snarky, when Hel interrupted them, something large and pink in her hands, saying “Daddy, this one!” and tugging on Gabriel’s sleeve. Gabriel bent down and smiled. “Whichever one’s you want princess. But, would you like to get some clothes other than dresses?” he asked, straightening up to look at the racks with less formal clothes.

“What for?” Hel asked wrinkling her nose.

Sam reached down on an instinct that he didn't know he had in him, and took Hel back into his arms so she was at eye level with the clothing racks. “You see Hel, whereas it is fun to wear dresses all the time, you need some other clothes too. What if you want to play outside and you get your dresses all messed up?”

Hel furrowed her little faded eyebrows in a way that was too cute to even be legal, as if she was thinking about Sam’s suggestion really hard. It was a good five seconds before her face softened again and she smiled at Sam, nodding her head and lisping “Okay”

oOo

“Oh come on Sam, these are to die for!” Gabriel whined.

“Gabriel, we already have four different pairs of overalls. We don’t need anymore.” Gabriel pouted, but held up the impossibly tiny denim skirted overalls with the teddy bear embroided on the side. “But Sam. These are adorable!” he argued.

Sam wanted to say no. really, he did. but _damn it_ Gabriel looked cute when he pouted like that. And when he whined. Sam wondered what other usually innocent sounds Gabriel could make that would end up going straight to his crotch. Sam didn't know at what point in the shopping trip it was that he found himself staring to find Gabriel more and more attractive. Sam was so confused but he had to admit it, at least to himself that… Gabriel was turning him on… just a little bit. And that confused him. He dared not think about it too hard, because he knew if he was projecting, Gabriel would pick up on it instantly. So with a reluctant sigh, he gave in. “Fine, we can get them.”

Both Gabriel and Hel cheered, and Sam couldn’t help but grin. Then he noticed someone else grinning, just past Gabriel. “Now isn’t that sweet.” The woman said, smiling at Gabriel and Sam. Sam glanced to Gabriel, who he knew would react if the woman was any kind of a threat, but he seemed relaxed. The woman was innocent enough, and was at least sixty. “You two make the most adorable couple.”

Sam flushed bright red, and he was about to stammer out that he and Gabriel were in fact _not_ a couple, in any way, shape, or form, when he felt Gabriel’s warm fingers slip into his own. He turned his head to Gabriel, who was grinning at the woman. “Thanks. We’ve been together six years last week, haven’t we Sammich?” he was saying.

Sam was too shocked, confused and embarrassed to even reply, with coherent words. But he somehow managed to nod and mumble out a “mhm.”

“Now isn’t that nice. You don’t see enough happy couples these days, but I see it with you two. And who is this adorable little person.” She looked down at Hel who was standing by Gabriel’s leg, ducking behind it. “What’s your name sweetie?”

Hel mumbled something incoherent, and Gabriel sent the woman a sympathetic look. He still had tight hold of Sam’s hand, but used his free one to stroke Hel’s hair gently, in a way that relaxed her almost immediately. “Sorry, she’s a little shy.” The woman nodded understandably. “This is Hel…ena.” He said,           Quickly adding on the ending.

“Adorable. She’s got your eyes.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, I won't keep you any longer. Have a nice day.” The woman said, smiling and heading off down a different isle. Gabriel waited until she was out of earshot, before releasing Sam’s hand and spluttering with laughter. “Oh Sammy, you should’ve seen your face!” he said between giggles.

Sam gave Gabriel his bitchface, which just made Gabriel laugh harder. Sam stayed silent and turned back to folding endless pairs of overalls into their basket. Gabriel had made him feel like such an idiot. “Oh come on Sammich. Don’t be like that.” Gabriel said. Sam flinched when he felt Gabriel’s hand touch at his waist lightly. “I’m sorry. Okay?” Sam turned to face Gabriel, who was giving him his best solemn apology face. “Forgiven?” he asked, batting his eyelashes.

Sam turned his head the other side, only to be met by Gabriel and Hel, both giving him almost equally adorable looks. “Sammy, please forgive daddy.” Hel said. Sam’s face melted into a smile, and Gabriel grinned. “Hey, I knew if you could say no to _my_ pretty face, you still wouldn’t be able to say no to Hel. Right baby?”

“Right daddy.”

 _God Dammit,_ Sam thought as he watched the two grin like the devious partners in crime that they were. _What have I gotten myself into?_

oOo

After collecting what had to be enough  clothes to fill several little girls wardrobes, Gabriel felt Hel tugging on his hand. “Daddy.” She whined, bouncing up and down.

“What is it princess?” he asked. Gabriel had to admit he was slipping into this whole father role a lot quicker and easier than he thought he would. Nothing could faze him. Nothing at a-

“I have to go pee.”

Sam laughed at the panicked look on Gabriel’s face. Gabriel shot him a dark look. “What?” Sam asked, grinning. “She’s you’re daughter. Bathrooms are over there on the left.”

Unsurprisingly, Gabriel didn’t look very reassured.

“Oh come on. A millennia year old archangel, can’t face the thought of taking a three year old to the bathroom?” Sam asked. He gave Gabriel a small smile, and said “Go on. I'll go and pick up some proper supplies, like diapers and toys and crap.  You can go and find out if she's potty trained or not.”

Gabriel’s face twisted into a grimace, and he mouthed help me at Sam as Hel dragged him by hand off in the direction of the bathroom. Sam grinned, and was relived when Gabriel sent a small smile back.

oOo

After Gabriel delivered back the thankful news that yes, Hel was potty trained, but just needed a little help getting about in a bathroom, Sam crossed diapers off the mental list. He did however buy what the staff member, a girl named Rachel recommended to him; some kind of night time diaper for kids around Hel’s age, so they wouldn’t wet the bed. She said it depended on how much control Hel had, but that they were better safe than sorry.

Sam noticed that Rachel seemed to know a lot about kids, so Sam asked her to help them with the rest of their supplies. He also noticed Gabriel pouting behind them. Hel went quiet in the presence of the stranger, and the two of them sulked, lurking behind Sam and Rachel as they walked through the aisles.

Gabriel couldn’t help but realise he was jealous of Rachel. She was pretty, and tall with brown eyes and long dark hair. She seemed nice, sure, but Gabriel didn't like the way she was watching Sam like a piece of meat. He understood, of course, that Sam was six different shades of hot. He was tall and fit, with biceps almost the size of Gabriel’s head. And nobody could ever deny that Sam was good looking in his face too. Sure, Gabe teased him and called him a moose because of his long hair and large presence, but really all he wanted to do was run his fingers through the chestnut locks . And his _face!_ Those dimples. Those cheekbones. Everything about Sam both physically, and personally were constantly causing Gabriel to think some very… ungodly thoughts.

So no, he didn't like the way Rachel stared at Sam as if he was her next meal.

He contemplated storming between the two, and pulling the couple act again, but decided against it quickly. He didn't want to piss Sam off again. Unfortunately, Rachel was giving them good advice, so he was just going to have to stick it out with Hel. He wasn’t sure why his daughter was so uneasy around strangers, considering how quickly she had taken to Sam.

They traipsed through the department store, buying an arsenal of toys, books and other crap that Rachel insisted would help with ‘healthy growth and progression.’ Gabriel scoffed. He had half a mind to say that Hel probably didn't need any of this crap, considering she wasn’t exactly human, but then again, Sam was really concentrating. It dawned on Gabriel that Sam was really trying, for him. He wasn’t acting like someone who had just found out he was gonna have to take his part in raising a three year old demi-god. Gabriel had always known Sam was a good friend to him but… he never imagined that Sam cared about him so much. The thought made his grace flutter in his chest.

OoO

They paid for their items with a swipe of Gabriel’s credit card, loaded up the impala and left the store, Sam behind the wheel, driving them back to the bunker. He turned to look at Gabriel, who was staring out the front windscreen absentmindedly.

“You okay Gabe? You haven’t said a word since we left.” He said. Gabriel rose his eyebrows, slgithy and turned to face Sam. “You called me Gabe?” he said, a slight smile playing on his lips. Sam immediately blushed, and spluttered. “Oh-I, I mean did I? Sorry. I didn't mean to-”

“Don’t hurt yourself Sam,” Gabriel laughed, interrupting Sam’s string of apologies. “Besides,” he shrugged “I like it.”

“Okay… Gabe.” Sam said, using the term again. He liked the way it tasted on his tongue. It seemed appropriate, giving Gabriel a nickname. Short and sweet, just like the man himself.

“Thinking of me again Sammy?”

Sam flinched, and the impala jutted. “God damn it Gabriel, don’t do that!” he said, regaining composure and continuing to drive straight. However Gabriel did not miss the way his eyes darted to the rear view mirror, checking that Hel was okay (which she was, of course, staring out the window in awe as she had done on the journey to the store)

“Do what?” Gabriel asked, innocently.

“Read my mind,” Sam huffed. “It’s super weird to think that you know what I’m thinking at _anytime_ of the day. Some thoughts I would like to keep to myself y’know.”

“Hey, keep it between you and your internet service provider, fine by me” Gabriel said with a shrug, before he reached out and placed his hand on Sam’s abdomen, causing him to stop the car abruptly in the side road they were passing through. “Gabriel what are you doing?” he asked. It felt weird. Gabriel’s hands felt like they were shooting sparks through him.

“Hey, what happened to Gabe?” Gabriel smirked. Sam was about to reply, when he looked down and saw Gabriel’s hands were glowing. “Hey, wh-what are you doing?”

Gabriel didn't say anything for a few seconds, and then his hand went back to normal and he moved it back into his lap. “What did you do?” Sam asked.

“Take a look.”

Sam swallowed, and lifted up his shirt, just slightly so he could see where Gabriel had been touching him. Gabriel swallowed thickly as he caught a tiny glimpse of Sam’s perfect, toned abs that looked like they had been crafted by his father’s hands personally. Sam looked down his front, and raised his eyebrows. Just above his navel was a small mark, slightly darker than the rest of his skin. Almost like a birthmark. “What is this?” he asked.

“It’s an ancient enochian warding symbol. Now I, nor any other creature in fact, can read your thoughts. Only I can give it, and only I can take it away. Happy now?” he asked, smiling.

“You sure this isn’t some freaky bad-luck hoo-doo charm?” Sam asked, smirking as he lifted his shirt back down. But Gabriel knew he was half joking. He could tell by look that Sam genuinely appreciated the gesture. And that made Gabriel feel appreciated, in a weird way that he hadn’t felt in a long, long time.

“Archangels honour.” He said, holding one hand up. “Now let’s get back to the bunker before Dean and Cas miss us too much.”

oOo

When they arrived back to the bunker, Gabriel went to take a ‘little lie down’. Sam as at first confused, but after a stumbling Gabriel made his way down the corridor yawning, Castiel explained that he needed a few hours of sleep to replenish his power. This left the remaining two men and the angel all sitting on one side of the kitchen table, their eyes trained on Hel, who sat opposite them, eyes wide.

“Hello, Hel, I am Castiel. I am your father’s brother.” Castiel said. Sam laughed a little, and Dean patted Cas on the shoulder. “Dude, she’s like three. She doesn’t need you to formally introduce yourself.”

Dean stood up, and walked around the table, before squatting down so he was below Hel, who sat on the kitchen chair, swinging her legs in her baby blue sneakers. “Hey there sweetheart.” he said, his voice tender and soft in a way Sam didn’t know his brother could use. Sam raised his eyebrows. He had never seen his brother like this before.

“Careful dude, she’s not really good around strange-” Sam began to say, but stopped short when Hel reached out her chubby arms to Dean, who lifted her up into the air quickly, causing her to giggle, before settling her in his arms. “How about we dress you in some real clothes?” he said. Hel smiled, and nodded her head.

Sam and Cas both watched in awe. Cas’ mouth dropped open a little bit.

“Oh, come on you two.” Dean said, pouting slightly “Kids like me okay?” he shrugged, looking back at his boyfriend and his brother. Both Sam and Cas both stayed silent, am’s mouth curved upwards into a slight smirk. “Right. Okay.” He said, shrugging and relaxing back into his chair.

Dean smiled, and walked over to a still frozen in place Cas. “Hey, angel.” He said, peering close to his face. Cas swallowed, and hung his mouth open again immediately after. Dean chuckled. “Me and Hel, are going to go and pick out clothes to wear. Catch you later.” He reached his hand up, and gently closed Cas’ mouth. “Keep your mouth shut Cas, you’ll catch flies.” He said with a smirk, before exiting the room, Hel still on his arm.

Sam laughed as Cas swallowed dryly again, regaining his composure, before turning to Sam, a perplexed look on his face. “What does Dean mean, I'll catch flies?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Nothing Cas,” Sam smiled, “It’s just an expression.”

oOo

Sam padded through the hallway, heading to his room. After dressing Hel in a red tartan dress with little white socks, because it was summer and the bunker could get hot, Dean took her to watch a movie in the projection room. Cas followed, completely intrigued by Sean’s interaction with the child. Gabriel was still somewhere in the depths of the bunker, sleeping off his mojo, so Sam headed to his room to catch up on some reading and absorb the mornings events. It was only 2pm, how much more crazy could possible happen?

Ooo

Sam walked to the end of the corridor, and opened the door into his room. He stopped abruptly in the doorway, surprised to see an archangel snuggled into his bed. Gabriel laid facing Sam, knees hunched up to his chest, sound asleep. Sam attempted to silently tiptoe out of the room, but Gabriel must have sensed him because his eyes bolted open. He blinked a few times, clearing his vision, and sat up slowly. “Sam?”

“Hey, Gabe. Have a nice nap?” Sam asked, smiling.

Gabriel scrunched up his face, and stretched his arms. Sam was going to save the way Gabriel looked when he first woke up in his mind forever.

“Yeah, actually I did… where’s Hel?” Gabe asked, his voice still groggy with sleep as he sat up straighter, kicking the covers down to the end of the bed.

“She’s downstairs watching movies with Dean and Cas. Dean’s really good with her, actually” he admitted.

Gabriel continued stretching as he spoke to Sam, “Yeah well, what did you expect Sammy?” he said. “I wasn’t lying when I said Dean practically raised you. He’s good with kids.”

Sam walked further into the room, stopping just short of the bed. “Yeah well, you should’ve seen Cas’ face. Dean was playing dad of the year and Cas was practically drooling.”

Gabriel smiled. “Those two are such idiots.”

“Yeah.”

The two were silent, Sam standing at the edge of the bed and Gabriel lounging on it, feet crossed over. “So, Samsquatch. How about joining me in this bed?” he asked, smirking. Sam smiled.

“C’mon Gabe. Stop kidding around.” He said, smirking.

“Who says I’m kidding?”

Sam’s heart dropped into his stomach. Did Gabriel really mean…? Or was he just messing with Sam. Gabriel was a trickster, and a liar and a player. He probably didn't mean anything… right. “Shut up.” Sam said, smiling softly. Gabriel smiled back at him, but somehow it didn't quite reach his eyes.

“Well then, I’m gonna go and see what crappy kids movie our brothers have been dragged into. Catch you later.” Gabriel said. He didn't meet Sam’s eyes, and walked straight out of the bedroom, leaving Sam standing behind him, unsure of… _everything._

oOo

Hel and Cas were both fascinated by the little mermaid. The toddler had slowly been warming up to Castiel throughout the movie, edging her way closer and closer to him as the movie continued. She started off next to Dean, who had Cas snuggled into his left side, but now was on his lap, one hand resting on Cas’ leg. Dean didn't say anything and just amusedly watched the two of them, both engrossed in the movie. Sam had been gone a little while, so Dean assumed he had found Gabriel. With any luck, they had admitted their deep feelings for each other and were making out by now.

However, Dean knew that Sam could be just as uptight about his emotions as Dean used to be. But still, Sam would have to be blind not to realise how much Gabriel was into him. Dean on the other hand, saw it every day, the way Gabriel watched Sam, protected him, laughed at his stupid jokes, made him rabbit food. If you were with Sam, Gabriel was never far behind.

Dean contemplated this just as the little mermaid made a deal with a creepy looking fish lady, something about being a human, but not being able to speak. _So much for ten year contracts_ Dean thought. He turned his head to study Cas and Hel’s reactions. Cas looked worried, watching the screen with wide eyes. Hel had moved off of Dean’s lap and was snuggled tightly against Castiel, half burying her head in his t-shirt, half watching. Dean smiled.

“Hey, Cas,” he whispered. The angel snapped his head round to Dean.

“Yes Dean.”

“I’m gonna go take a leak. You and Hel gonna be okay, just the two of you?”

Castiel, still listening to Dean, turned his head back to the screen. Both he and Hel nodded in unison, but did not turn back to the Winchester. Dean just laughed quietly to himself and left the room, heading to the bathroom.

OoO

He relieved himself in the bathroom, washed his hands, and headed back down to the movie room, bare feet padding across the hallway. He was heading straight back to the last half hour of the little mermaid, when he noticed Sam, pacing up and down at the end of the hallway, just outside the kitchen door. Dean knew his brother better than anyone and knew that Sam often paced when he was confused, worried or just thinking real hard about something.

“You okay there Sammy?” he asked walking towards Sam. Sam didn't meet his eyes, but nodded his head quickly, running a hand through his hair. “You sure?” Sean asked, raising his eyebrows “Because you don’t exactly look okay.”

Sam looked up at his brother, the two of them locking eyes. Dean knew immediately that Sam had gotten himself all worked up about something. “Sit,” he said, motioning to the table inside the kitchen. Sam sighed, but obeyed, walking into the kitchen and sitting in one of the wooden chairs. The same chair he had sat in that morning when Gabriel came and turned everything upside down.

“Now, I’m gonna go out on a whim here and guess this is about Gabriel?” Dean asked, eyeing his brother. Sam’s cheeks immediately flushed a light shade of pink. Dean just smirked. “Come on little brother, you’ve gotta wake up earlier than that to fool me. Stop being a moron and ask him out.”

Sam gave Dean his best bitchface.

“If it was as easy as just ‘asking him out’ don’t you think I would’ve asked by now?” he asked, folding his arms. Dean stood up, and grabbed two beers out of the fridge as Sam continued to speak. “It’s- I mean it’s Gabriel. Archangel, Messenger of Chuck. And he’s also Loki, the trickster, pagan god. How am I supposed to know he isn’t just playing another one of his tricks, making fun of me?”

Dean sighed, and set the two opened bottles down on the table. “You really think, after the apocalypse, after _everything_ Gabriel would pull something like that? On _you?_ Sam, anyone can see that he completely freakin’ _adores_ you.”

“No he doesn’t.” Sam said, running his hand over the bottle. Dean looked up, running his hand over his stubble. “God, was I this bad with Cas?” he mumbled under his breath. “Sam, use that big old brain of yours and think about it. Really think about it. Al the things Gabriel’s done for you over the years? He helped us with the rings of the horsemen, he rescued your soul from the pit. He had to watch his two closest brothers, both fight and die, but his first thought, his first _priority_ was getting your soul out.”

Sam looked up at his brother, and took a gulp of his beer. So maybe Dean had a point. Gabriel did care for him. “And remember when your memory wall started crashing down? Who was there to help you Sam, who rebuilt the wall? He did. If that isn’t love then I don’t know what is!

“It’s like you said, when you were trying to convince me about Cas. In our line of work, tomorrow is never guaranteed. So you gotta take your chances whilst you still have them, because otherwise, they’re gone faster than you can blink.”

Dean rocked back in his chair, taking a swig of his beer. Sam was so important to him, and that had always been clear. Sam was his number one. And all he wanted was for Sam to be happy. Even if it was with the biggest douchebag archangel on the earth.

“Okay, okay. I get it,” Sam said, placing the bottle back down on the table. “You’re right.”

“I’m your brother. Of course I’m right.” Dean said, standing up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must find out if Ariel the mermaid regains the ability to talk, or must stay mute forever.”

“Sounds like fun.” Sam laughed.

“Good luck!” Dean called as he turned out of the kitchen.

Sam smiled, looking back down at the table. “Thanks.” He said quietly, using his thumb to peel off the label of the bottle. So he liked Gabriel, what the hell. He was gonna ask him out. Tomorrow. Yeah, definitely tomorrow.


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean leave on a hunt, Cas is up in Heaven, and Gabriel faces the prospects of spending a whole day alone with his daughter.

** One Day Later **

Dean eyed his brother over the breakfast table the next morning. Sam knew Dean well, and could see the questions spilling out of his eyes, directed at _him_ by the way Dean’s eyebrow would raise slightly. Or the way his mouth would _just_ quirk upwards.

  _So. Did you ask him? Did you?_

Sam kept a smile on his face, but shook his head. _No._ Dean opened his mouth, about to ask a whole bunch of follow-up questions, but immediately closed it as Gabriel entered the room, bouncing Hel on his hips. Dean sat back in his seat, focusing his eyes back down at his eggs.

“Thinking about me again Dean?” Gabriel smirked. Dean rolled his eyes and Gabriel grinned, setting Hel down into the highchair they had bought the previous day. “Any idea where Cassie is?” he asked, rubbing his hand through Hel’s wispy blond hair.

“He uh, said he had to pop upstairs real quick. Angel business I guess.” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. Gabriel gave Dean a quizzical look. “Really, I didn't hear anything on angel radio this morning?” he said.

This caught Dean’s attention. Cas hadn’t exactly made many recreational visits up to Heaven since… heck, Dean couldn’t even remember the last time he mentioned it. He wouldn’t have taken the time to go up, all suited and trench-coated up for nothing.

“You think maybe Chuck called him or something?” Dean asked, sipping from his cup of coffee. Gabriel moved to sit down next to Sam, snapping his fingers and creating a breakfast of waffles for himself and Hel. “Maybe,” Gabriel shrugged, stuffing a bite in his mouth. “Could be like a direct summon. Or any superior angel really.”

Dean was about to question him further, when Hel interrupted. “Daddy, I-I want… um…” her faced scrunched up in determination, trying to figure out the correct words to use.

“What do you want princess?” Gabriel asked, his tone light and encouraging.

“I want what Dean has!” she said, pointing at Dean’s plate which mostly consisted of scrambled egg, and a little bacon on the side.

“Eggs? I can do eggs.” Gabriel said, smiling. He snapped his fingers and a little bowl of scrambled egg appeared, and a small spoon. Hel smiled, and immediately began to eat. “Hel,” Sam called, gaining the child’s attention away from her breakfast. “What do you say to your dad for making you breakfast?” he asked.

Hel’s expression turned confused. She tilted her head slightly in a very Cas-like manor. “I don’t know.” She said, her face turning into a concerned frown.

“You say thank you.” Sam said. He didn't want Hel to think she was in trouble, so gave her a reassuring smile as she spoke. It wasn’t like she was deliberately putting it on. She probably genuinely didn't know. Hel’s face broke into a smile. “Thank you daddy!” she said. Gabriel smiled. “You’re welcome princess. Anytime.”

“Thank you Sammy!”

Dean shot a knowing look at Sam, smirking slightly. Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled back at Hel. “You’re welcome.” He said, avoiding his brother’s eyes.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Gabriel asked, slapping his hands together. Sam was relieved for the change in conversation, and was preparing himself to enjoy a casual Monday, when Dean began to speak.

“Well Bobby called me this morning with a hunt a couple of towns over, thought me and Sam could go check it out, you know, considering Cas probably isn’t going to be back until later.”

“I could come, if you want.” Gabriel said. Dean shook his head.

“No, you should stay and look after Hel. The hunt shouldn’t be long, and we’ll be back by the end of the day.”

“What kinda hunt?” Sam asked sitting up a little straighter.

“Vengeful spirit, salt and burn, Bobby thinks. Nothing unsual, we should be back by midnight.”

“Right. Okay” Gabriel said. But the look on his face didn’t exactly scream ‘okay.’

“You sure you’ll be okay here, on your own?” Sam asked, a slight hint of concern in his voice. Gabriel’s facial expression switched and he nodded, smiling and saying “Ha, yeah course I will. I’m a big boy Samsquatch. I can take care of myself and one adorable little fledgling.” His eyes flicked to Hel, who mumbled ‘yeah’ between mouthfuls of egg.

“Don’t talk with your mouthful.” Gabriel chided.

“Right. Good.” Dean said, standing up. Sam also began to stand, downing the rest of his coffee and placing the mug back onto the table.

“What you’re leaving now?” Gabriel asked suddenly, eyes widening and flitting between the brothers.

“Uh… yeah.” Dean said, grabbing his jacket from where it had been tossed on the counter. He walked out the kitchen door, leaving just Sam, Gabe and Hel.

“We won’t be long Gabe.” Sam said in what he hoped was an encouraging voice “Just think of it as some good, quality time with your daughter. Don’t look so worried.” He smiled.

Gabriel scoffed, but his eyes gave away his true feelings on the situation. Gabriel was afraid and Sam could tell by the way his honey-gold eyes glossed over, ever so slightly. “Me? Worried? Come on Sam. I'll be fine.” He said, waving his hand dismissively “Go and take Dean-o out for a run, bring me back something pretty.”

Sam smiled, watching Gabriel sit up slightly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “See you later Gabe.” He said, and Sam was going to leave it at that. He swore he was. But for a millisecond the rational part of his brain was taken over and he bravely stepped forwards and leaning down to kiss the angel softly on the forehead. Not another word was said as Sam left the room, chasing after Dean and Gabriel sunk back in his seat, eyes turning to Hel.

“Son of a bitch.” He whispered, looking down at the table. “Wait,” he looked back at Hel. “Don’t ever repeat that.”

** The Very Same Night **

Gabriel carried the sleeping form of his daughter to her bedroom. Once he regained his powers, he had designed it with a snap of his fingers. She had most of the say in décor, of course, and Gabriel had to admit, his daughter had good taste.

The walls were a soft white, the carpet softer than any kind of fur. Her bed sat in the middle of the room, and was decked out with posters holding up silky netted curtains. Hel said she wanted to feel like a princess. And a princess she would feel like. The cot bed Dean and Cas had provided had been practical but… Gabriel liked to indulge.

Toys and books decked the rooms, anything she asked for. There was a white dressing table with gold accents and a huge mirror in the corner. The curtains on the window (which he had to create himself) matched the silky blue of the bed sheets.

Gabriel pulled back the net curtain and laid Hel in the bed, before pulling up the duvet and tucking her into it. She looked adorable whilst she slept, thumb just brushing her lips and her legs curled into her chest. She looked like an innocent, human, child.

Nobody would ever even know that she had been to hell.

There weren’t many things that could rock Gabriel’s whole being to the point where he felt cold, but that was one of them. It had never affected him before, after he left Asgard and his life there for a life as a humble(ish) trickster, but looking at Hel now, peacefully sleeping in the satin sheets, he couldn’t bear the thought of anyone ever hurting her. Gabriel had a few kid’s in Asgard, but he never believed he would ever grow this attached to any of them.

He both loved and resented his father for giving him this.

He loved God. Or Chuck, or whatever, for creating the perfect life-form that was his daughter. She had a soul, but also had grace intertwined with it, wrapping around the glowing light that was her being. When he cradled her soul in his hands for the first time, Gabriel knew. He knew he had found the most beautiful soul he could ever have the chance to see.

But also he resented his father, for giving him such a huge opportunity to mess up someone else’s life. Gabriel never stayed in the same place for long, that was his rule. Because where he went, destruction would soon follow. He had been biding his time with the Winchesters, before realising he was much too attached to ever leave. And now, he had her. A whole other life, which he had ultimate control over. Hel needed him for everything, whether it be making her breakfast in the morning or defending her life.

He ran one of his hands across her cheek and through her hair. She unconsciously leant into the touch. They were linked, mentally in an unbreakable bond. He could tell that in that moment, she felt happy, content. _Safe._

Gabriel smiled softly, before retreating his hand and snapping a chair into existence. _it’s been a long time since I’ve done this._ He thought. And it had. Gabriel had neglected his duties as an archangel for a long time. But now, for the first time in over a millennia, he had someone whom he needed to watch over.


	3. Gabriel's Super Sweet Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Hel so Sam and Gabe can have some alone time. All does not go to plan. Dean/Hel cuteness. Hel ships it.

** The Next Day **

“Gabe!” Sam called, as he entered the bunker. He tossed his duffel onto the table and began unzipping his jacket. “Gabriel!” he shouted.

“He here?” Dean asked, setting down his own duffel bag next to Sam’s. His brother shrugged his shoulders and they both peered around the room.

There was a _whooshing_ noise, followed by a gust of wind as Gabriel suddenly appeared in front of Sam, Hel grinning in his arms. “Sammy!” she called out, stretching out her arms towards the taller man. Sam smiled back and took her from Gabriel, tossing her up in the air and catching her again. “Hey princess, how ya been?” he asked. Sam had to admit, although it did feel natural leaving to go on a hunt with Dean… but he had really missed Hel and Gabe. Which was a feeling he wasn’t quite sure what to do with.

Dean smiled and walked over to the three. “Have fun?” he asked, turning to Gabriel. The archangel smiled. “Go on Hel, I know you’ve been dying to tell Sam and Dean everything we did whilst they went on their trip.”

“We made pancakes! And they were really, really good, but not as good as the ones Dean makes, daddy said! And we watched loads and loads of movies! Oh, Dean! We watched the little mermaid again because it’s my favourite!”

“Glad to hear it sweetheart.” Dean said, smiling and patting her lightly on the head. “You heard from Cas?” he asked Gabriel. Gabriel shook his head, and Sam could tell by the way he looked to the floor ever so slightly, that he was worried.

“So you haven’t heard anything from upstairs?” Sam asked, lifting Hel slightly and allowing her to climb up his long frame and situate herself on his shoulders. Her feet tapped against his chest lightly, mimicking his heartbeat. Gabriel shook his head no again, and crossed his arms. “I’ve tuned into angel radio on occasion and I haven’t heard anything about him. Wherever he is, he’s in deep.”

Dean frowned. “Believe it or not, Cas being deep into heaven does not sound reassuring to me.”

Gabriel scoffed. “Tell me about it. But what can we do? Nothing, is the answer, except sit tight and wait.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I know.” He said, walking over to sit at the large table. He grabbed the bottle of Hunter’s Helper off the table and poured himself a glass.

“So, what do you wanna do today?” Sam asked. He made the question sound general, but didn’t tear his eyes far from Gabriel. Dean noticed this is and rolled his eyes. Sure, he wasn’t getting a slice of angel cake until further notice, but at least Sam could. And if that meant he had to play babysitter… so be it.

“Well, I thought, I could take Hel and make some of my killer pancakes Gabriel probably went on and on about.” He said, reaching up to Hel and lifting her down from Sam’s neck as he smirked at the archangel. She grinned, and looped her arms around Dean’s neck. “And you guys can just… I don’t know. Whatever.” He shot Sammy a knowing look, which Sam chose to ignore.

The hunter and the fledging headed out of the main room in the bunker, until you could only hear the faint tinkle of Hel’s voice asking if they could have blueberries and Dean’s husky reply of “Sure Hel, anything you want.”

Gabriel and Sam stared at each other, unspoken words hovering in the air. Gabriel didn't mention the kiss. Sam didn't either. In reality, they were both too scared of what it could have/should have/would have meant. Gabriel swallowed dryly and Sam ran his hand through his hair. Great, now they both knew the other was nervous.

“So, uhm. Do you- do you wanna go and watch TV or something?” Sam asked. He didn't meet Gabriel’s eyes, instead focusing on other areas of his face. His soft, plump lips were a no go. Also his defined cheekbones. And his adorable nose. Sam settled on his forehead, watching it crinkle slightly as Gabriel shrugged, saying “Sure. Why not.”

oOo

They both settled down together on the couch, close enough to share body head, but they didn't touch. Both their hands were splayed on the fabric of the cushion, just a stretch of a fingertips reach between them.

“So, uh, what do you wanna watch?” Sam asked, switching on the TV.

“MTV Super Sweet Sixteen it is!” Gabriel declared, changing the channel with a tap of his finger and laughing. Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t make me regret letting you chose.” He said, face scolding.

And just like that, the awkwardness faded. The two fell back into their usual routine. Gabriel teased Sam, gave him cheesy nicknames. Sam rolled his eyes and told Gabriel to shut up. They didn't pay much attention to the TV but it hummed lowly in the background. Gabriel snapped up a six pack of beers.

You could hear the faint cries of a girl from California crying saying “I can’t believe she bought me that car! I told her I wanted the white one! I hate my life so much!”

“God help you if Hel ever turns out like that.” Sam joked sipping from his beer. Gabriel glared at him.

“Trust me Sam, she won't.” Gabriel watched the screen, and didn't notice Sam’s lingering gaze on his face. Gabriel scrunched up his face at the sobbing blonde. “Some kids are just too privileged.” He said disapprovingly. Sam scoffed, and Gabriel turned to look at him quizzically.

“Oh come on,” Sam said, looking back at him. “Coming from you?” he said with a slight smile.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gabriel asked, furrowing his brow. Sam laughed, and sat forwards slightly. “Gabe, your dad is _God.”_

“So?” Gabriel asked. He really couldn’t see what Sam was making such a big deal about.

“As in God, the creator of everything! For your sixteenth birthday you got six shiny pairs of wings, a halo, a blade that can kill anything and ultimate power.”

Gabe scoffed. “So? I didn't get a fifty thousand dollar car either.”

Sam raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Come on Gabriel, admit it. You didn't exactly get the short end of the straw in life.”

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, and sat up slightly. “Sam. It wasn’t as simple as that in heaven, at least, not when I was created it wasn’t.” he said, his voice taking on a less playful tone.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, intrigued. Gabriel didn't talk about his past often.

“It’s just, me, Michael, Luci and Raphael... We were the first, so we had it harder than any other angels. You go up there now and everyone has a different job. Everyone has one thing they’re supposed to dedicate their existence to. Castiel is the angel of Thursday, for example. It doesn’t sound like much, but it is. He is responsible for everything that happens, every single Thursday. And if something happened that Daddy or any superiors wouldn’t like, he’d be in the doghouse. But that still is nothing compared to what the arch’s had to go through.”

Sam frowned slightly, but leaned in towards Gabriel, eager to hear more of his story. Gabriel didn't meet Sam’s eyes. “We had to do everything. Obviously, we had things specific to us- like I was the messenger- but apart from that, we had to do everything. And if we skipped out on one tiny detail and… well, let’s just say it wouldn’t end well.”

Sam reached out gently, and put his arm on Gabriel’s shoulder. The archangel looked up at Sam and smiled softly. “Sorry. Don’t listen to me go on and on.”

“Shut up,” Sam said, still smiling. “If it makes you feel any better, I think you’re amazing.”

Gabriel went quiet, and sat back slightly on the couch, turning to face Sam. “You think I’m amazing?” he asked, voice soft.

Sam flushed, and sat up straight. He shifted away from Gabriel slightly and retracted his arm. “I-no, I- I just meant like-”

Gabriel’s face dropped, and he sighed. “Right. Sorry.” He said, looking down at his hands. “Here’s me thinking you were actually complimenting me. My mistake.”

Gabriel began to stand up and the TV switched off. Sam had stuttered his way into the exact opposite of the situation he wanted to be in. “N-No Gabe, wait. I- I didn’t-”

“Mean it, yeah I got that Sam.”

Sam swallowed dryly. Gabriel never used his own name. “Gabe.” He said, soft and desperate.

“I’m gonna go and make sure Dean hasn’t set the kitchen on fire. See you later Sam.”

And with that Gabriel disappeared, leaving Sam gawping at an empty space of air. “God _Dammit._ ” He whispered to himself, slamming his fist down onto the couch cushion. He was such an idiot. Sam didn't know what kind of curse he had been granted at birth that made him so ridiculously awkward when it came to trying to _be_ with someone, but it had really fucked him over on more than one occasion.

He remembered back when he was at Stanford and he tried to ask out Jess for the first time. He had tripped over his words and blushed furiously and accidentally insulted her favourite movie, but somehow she still agreed to go out with him.

But that was Jess. Just a human. Gabe was a whole different ball game. Sam sat on the sofa, and wondered what the hell he was even thinking, trying to ‘be’ with Gabriel. The Archangel Gabriel, messenger of God? Like he even had a chance to begin with. Dean had almost convinced him that maybe Gabriel felt the same way last night, but now? Sam was starting to wonder if maybe Dean should stop drinking and open his eyes to reality.

oOo

 Dean was having fun with Hel. Despite missing Cas, a lot and being worried immensely about him, there was something therapeutic about spending time with the excitable little girl. And it was nice to know that Gabriel spoke so highly of him. Or at least his pancake making abilities.

He had set Hel the taste of mixing the ingredients in the bowl, setting her up on a stool so she could reach whilst he got the pan out of the cupboard and heated it up, oil sizzling inside. “So you had fun with your dad whilst me and Sam were away then?” he asked, placing the pan on the stove. Hel nodded as she continued to mix, puffs of flour going everywhere.

“Here,” Dean said, placing his large calloused hand over hers and mixing he bowl a little softer. “We don’t want the mixture going anywhere but the pan.” He said smiling as he wiped a patch of flour from the tip of her nose. Hel moved her head slightly, and a little flour went up her nose, causing her eyes to redden and her to sneeze.

As she sneezed, her body jerked violently. Dean caught the mixing bowl, and placed it safely on the side, before looking down at Hel, who looked confused and afraid. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, his voice soft. Hel reached out to be lifted and Dean cradled her in his arms, one hand lingering around the demon knife in his back pocket, just in case Hel was picking up on something dangerous.

“I got scared.” Hel mumbled into the crook of his neck.

“Scared of what?” Dean asked softly, eyes scanning around the room.

“That noise- the noise I made.”

Dean’s face softened, and he instantly relaxed, chuckling lightly. “Hel, that was called a sneeze. Everyone does it sometimes if you’re sick, or if something gets in your nose.”

Hel’s ridged form relaxed and she allowed Dean to set her back on the stool. “Everyone does it.” Dean assured her.

“Even you?” she asked, golden eyes wide and shining. Dean nodded.

“Even me.”

“Even daddy?” she asked again.

“Even- wait” dean’s face dropped. Did archangels sneeze? “I don’t know. Maybe. Your dad is full of surprises.”

Hel smiled. “I like you Dean.”

“I like you too sweetheart” Dean smiled.

“Like you like Castiel?” Hel asked innocently. Dean shook his head.

“What's the difference?” Hel asked.

 _How to explain an interspecies homo erotic relationship to a three year old demi-god/fledgling?_ He pondered. “Uh, well you see darlin’… in this world, there are different kinds of liking and loving. Some people, you love because they’re your friend, they- they mean a lot to you. And some people, are your family. And you love them no matter what. Like the way your dad loves you, and the way I love Sam. You follow?” Hel nodded. Dean sighed, “And then, there's the third kind of love. You won't know it until you're much, _much_ older. At least twenty-five, okay?” Hel nodded again, and Dean rubbed her hair. “It’s the kind of love where, someone isn’t your family. They’re like your friend, but… they mean more to you than any friend could. You want to spend every living moment with them. You never want to see them hurt, or sad. They keep you right. And that’s the way I like Castiel. I love him.”

“Oh.” Hel said, staring up at Dean. “Like the way Daddy loves Sam?”

Dean grinned. Those two blind idiots had even been found out by a toddler. “Exactly like your dad and Sam. But they just don’t realise it yet.”


	4. Don't Step On That Fish Castiel/Sam Can Braid Hair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel returns. Dean would be more than happy to be getting laid again, if Gabriel didn't insist on cock-blocking him with his own suspicions over Castiel's trip upstairs. Also, who knew Sam could braid hair? And to what exact extent is Hel's power?

** The Next Day **

Dean dropped his coffee mug out of his hand, leaving it to shatter on the ground when he first caught sight of Castiel. He ran full pelt towards the angel, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle. Castiel laughed dryly, and looped his arms behind Dean’s neck. Dean buried his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck just as Sam came running in, shirt on backwards with his hair everywhere, gun in hand.

“I-I heard a smash?!” he said, lowering the gun as his brother parted the angel. His eyes trailed across the floor to the broken coffee mug, and rolled his eyes. Dean chose to ignore his brother, and began to leave a trail of kisses up Castiel’s neck and his ear, whispering loudly: “I missed you, angel.”

Sam grimaced. “Really guys? Right in front of me?”

“I missed you too Dean.”

At that exact moment, Gabriel zapped in with a worried look on his face, and Hel clutching to his leg and his blade gripped firmly in his hand. “I heard a smash?” he began to say. Neither Castiel or Dean acknowledged the archangel’s presence and continued kissing, Cas pressed against the wall. Gabriel grimaced and tucked his blade into his jacket. “Really guys? We’re all right here.” He said, lifting Hel up onto his hip.

“Hel, shut your eyes!” Dean called out with a dry chuckle, before his mouth became once again engaged with Cas’.

“Right in front of us, I thought you had more class than that Winchester.” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. Sam laughed.

“I said the same thing.”

Gabriel said nothing, and refused to turn to acknowledge Sam. Sam looked down to the floor and frowned slightly. He was contemplating what to say, when Hel interrupted his chain of thought. “Daddy can I open my eyes yet?” she asked, chubby fingers pressed to her face. Gabriel smiled, and not before forcefully moving Dean across the room, much to the older Winchester’s protests, said, “Yes baby you can open your eyes.”

Gabriel had a tight hold on Dean, despite being across the room, and the Winchester found himself not being able to move from the wall. Castiel also found himself in the same predicament. “Gabe, come on.” Dean groaned. Gabriel pouted.

“Fine. But keep it in your pants for five minutes Winchester. I wanna talk to Cas, angel to angel.”

Dean sighed, but reluctantly nodded. Gabriel released the hold on both Dean and Castiel and the two stood awkwardly opposite each other. Hel whined to get down from Gabriel’s hold, and once being let down, immediately ran over to Sam. “We’ll be back.” Was all Gabriel said before both him and Castiel disappeared from view.

Dean groaned. “Really? God dammit Gabriel.”

Sam smirked, and not before covering Hel’s ears with his large hands, said, “Honestly Dean, you can’t go without sex for what, two days?”

Dean rolled his eyes, mumbling “Two and a half.” Before walking over to the table and pouring himself a glass of whiskey. “So how’s you and Sir Pranks-A-Lot?” he asked, taking a sip and motioning for Sam to sit opposite him. Sam grimaced.

“Not great.” He said, sitting down opposite his brother, Hel bouncing on his knee.

Dean sighed. “Come on! What happened? Me and Hel have been rooting for the both of you, right sweetheart?”

Hel nodded, and pouted at Sam. Sam smiled at her, and pulled her closer into him, resting his chin on her head. “I don’t know Dean. I-I just don’t see us… see us working out, you know?”

Dean groaned, and threw his head back. “You mean, you messed it up.” He said.

Sam’s eyes swivelled around the room nervously. “I-I didn’t mess it up, exactly.” He said, waving his hand in a vague gesture. Dean rolled his eyes. “Yes. Yes you did. Don’t think I didn't see how he totally ignored you before him and Cas poofed out.”

Sam smirked. “Oh really? I’m surprised you were concentrated on anything around you that didn't have blue eyes and a shiny set of wings.”

Dean blushed. “Shut up.” He mumbled. He cleared his throat and took another sip from his glass. “Listen Sammy, we had a talk the other day. I’m not gonna spout the same nonsense at you all over again. You like him, he likes you. What could possibly go wrong, right?”

Sam sighed. “You make it sound so easy.”

Dean groaned, running his hand down his face. “That’s because it is! You talk, you realise how totally _in to each other_ you are. You-” he reached forwards, placing his own calloused palms on either side of Hel’s head, covering her ears. “You do a little bit of a two-way-tango, if you know what I’m saying.” Sam flushed. “But the point it. It’s only difficult, because you’re making it that way.”

oOo

When Castiel opened his eyes he realised, much to his annoyance, that he had been transported by Gabriel onto a beach. As he scanned the area with his eyes, he recognised where they were immediately. He had been on this beach with Gabriel before.

_“Don’t step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish.”_

The words rang in his ears as clear as the day Gabriel had said them to him as the little grey fish climbed its way ashore. Castiel smiled, despite his annoyance at not being able to celebrate being re-united with Dean _quite_ the way he wanted to, he remembered this beach very well and associated it with fond memories. He would much like to bring Dean here one day.

He turned to his left, and noticed Gabriel, sitting on a bench he had placed for them. He sat down, watching the waves roll over the shore. The archangel was silent, as Castiel moved forwards and sat next to him.

Castiel was opening his mouth to speak when Gabriel interrupted him. “So baby bro. Dean and Sam have been real worried about ya.” He said.

Castiel looked down at his shoes. “I…I can assure all of you that I am perfectly fine.” Gabriel scoffed a laugh. “Don’t give me that crap, Cas,” he said, turning to his younger brother. “What it is. What’s got you making trips up to heaven?”

Castiel remained silent.

“Was it dad?” Gabriel asked, swallowing dryly. Gabriel wouldn’t admit to anyone that he hoped it hadn’t been. He had heard no contact from his father… no, _Chuck_ , since Hel’s rising. He had, wrongly assumed that considering Chuck was back and running heaven again that maybe, just maybe he’d contact Gabriel. Ask him to run factions in heaven, do good on earth, wipe out demons. Even just a call to say hi would be nice.

But all Gabriel had received was silence.

“Yes. I spoke to Father.”

Gabriel swallowed again. He refused to let Castiel see how upset he was. “Right, right.” He nodded. “What about?” he asked, trying desperately trying not to sound jealous. Castiel shifted nervously in his seat. “What is it bro?”

“I- I think that I would prefer to keep the information disclosed between Father and me.”

Gabriel sighed and sat back in his seat. So not only was Chuck giving him total radio silence, but he was consorting with other angels on a regular basis? Gabriel had never felt more like an outcast in his life. It wasn’t like Gabriel could do anything about it either. It was common courtesy for angels really, and he wasn’t so surprised that Cas wanted to keep things between him and daddy dearest hush.

“Right.” He said, shutting his lips tightly.

Neither angel said anything, but as Castiel realised what plane of existence they were on, he allowed his wings to unfurl behind his back, stretching on the bench. Gabriel noticed this and did the same, unfurling his own primary pair. Being an archangel, Gabriel had three pairs of wings, six in total, but the other two were reserved for things like battle and flight.

Gabriel looked at Castiel and smiled. Castiel’s wings were unlike any others in heaven, ebony black as the hairs on his vessels head. However, you could sometimes notice, just in the right light that there was a shimmer of blue between the lining of the feathers.

Gabriel’s own wings were much different. The feathers were a blended mix of browns and golds, and his feathers were slightly thicker than Cas’s long, sleek ones. Each feather, however was slightly pointed towards the bottom. They were razor sharp.

“Hey, do you remember, back when you were a fledgling and other angel’s would tease you about your wings? He asked Castiel, changing the subject. Castiel smirked slightly.

“Yes,” he admitted. “But they were all, I suppose, dicks.”

Gabriel laughed. “Yeah, they were. But I remember. Back when I’d teach some of you in groups. They would all sit there with their pearly whites, flecks of colour just beginning to show through and there were yours, as black as night. You must’ve gotten so pissed at the other angels.”

Castiel shrugged, and shook his head. “No. I think I always knew that I was destined for a greater purpose than they were. That my wings were different for a good reason.”

Gabriel smiled. “Yeah. Not one of those asshats would ever have guessed that you would be the chosen one to retrieve old Dean-o’s soul from Hell.”

“Indeed.”

“I remember, just before I left heaven for good. I remember seeing you one day. You were a little older, and you probably didn't see me, but- I was doing a kind of… victory tour of heaven. One last look at all the best places. I went to the garden, and there you were. Obsessed with the bees. And I remember thinking that you were definitely, destined for better things.”

“I saw you.” Castiel said, turning to lock eyes with his brother.

“Really?” Gabriel asked. Castiel nodded, smiling.

“No offence Gabriel, but in heaven it is difficult for one to not notice the presence of an archangel. Especially in the garden.”

Gabriel laughed, and after a minute or so, Castiel joined in, his laugh dry and raspy. Gabriel smiled. It was nice to hear Castiel laugh so often. It was nice to see him be so happy in general. Even if it was with the ass that was Dean Winchester.

“I suppose we better get you back to Dean before he passes out due to sexual frustration.” Gabriel smirked, standing up.

“Yes.” Castiel agreed. He stretched his wings behind his back, before looking to Gabriel for permission. Gabriel nodded, and within the blink of an eye, both angels were gone.

oOo

They arrived home, and Dean launched himself back at Castiel. Gabriel groaned, and told them to keep in their pants until they were at least in their bedroom, and not damage his innocent eyes. Dean called out “Screw you Gabriel!” before him and Cas disappeared from view.

“Those two are such morons.” Sam said, running his fingers through Hel’s hair. She had decided she wanted it braided.

Gabriel didn't want to speak to Sam. Really, he didn't after the stupid up-and-down morals the moose had been having recently, concerning him, but _Dad-Dammit._ He was so good with Hel. And was he braiding her hair? How could one moose and one fledgling be so adorable together.

Hel sat cross legged in Sam’s lap, lollipop in her mouth. Sam hadn’t questioned her on where she got it from, assuming Gabriel had given it to her.

“Wow Sam. I didn't know you knew how to braid hair.” Gabriel said, smirking at the two before taking a seat in the chair next to Sam and swivelling it around to face Hel. Sam smiled, but said nothing in reply. The two locked eyes for a second, before Sam’s skin flushed slightly, and he turned his eyes back to Hel’s blonde wisps of hair.

“Where’d you get this from, is Sam giving you sweets?” Gabriel said, leaning forwards and pulling the red lollipop out of his daughter’s mouth. He did not notice Sam’s alarmed expression as he took a lick, and gave it back. “Mmm. Strawberry. Maybe Sam’s got good taste in candy after all.”

“I-I thought she got that from you?” Sam said, eyeing Gabriel cautiously. Gabriel frowned, and looked at his daughter. “Hel… wh-where’d you get that lollipop from?” he asked, voice wobbling slightly with worry.

Hel grinned. “I made it myself!” she exclaimed, waving it in front of Gabriel’s face. Gabriel placed his hand over hers gently, and took the lollipop from her hand. He licked it, smelt it, stared at it, studying every particle. It was just an ordinary lollipop.

“Y-You mean you brought this into existence… yourself?” he asked.

Hel nodded, and whined, mouth open. Gabriel sighed and placed the lollipop back into her pink mouth. “Wow,” Sam said, tying the end of the braid in an elastic band. “That’s a cool party trick.” He said.

“No Sam, I don’t think you understand how totally, completely awesome this is!” Gabriel said, lifting his daughter out of Sam’s lap, and tossing her in the air. She was giggling, which caused Sam to smile. “Careful Gabriel, she’ll choke.” He said.

“Like I’d let that happen.” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. Still he lowered Hel so she could stand on the table, eyes trained on her father as he spoke to Sam. “Anyway. Back to what I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted! Hel, as you know, is part archangel…part demi-god.” Sam nodded. “So it’s no surprised that she has the ability to conjure things. However, what is a surprise, is how she did it on her own. I haven’t taught her how. I’ve never shown her before.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “So you’re saying she’s gonna have some serious mojo when she gets older?” he asked. Gabriel tilted his head slightly.

“Eh, sorta. She’s got the mojo, that’s for sure. These things don’t just expand as you grow. They-they become unlocked, sort of. As you grow up you gain access to more aspects of your power. This is stuff she shouldn’t be able to unlock for… for a good few years. Which can only mean one thing.”

“Mean what?” Sam asked. Gabriel ignored him, and instead sniffed Hel’s neck, inhaling her scent sharply. Sam frowned and Hel laughed at the sensation. “Knew it.” Gabriel smirked, releasing his daughter.

“Knew what?” Sam asked with a laugh.

“She is almost one hundred percent, archangel of the lord, that’s what Sam-I-Am!”

Sam smiled. Gabriel hadn’t called him by one of his dumb nicknames in what felt like forever. The archangel was excitedly rambling at the possibilities of ultimate power in his daughter’s future, and Sam was content to just let him talk. The way Gabriel’s mouth moved was endlessly fascinating in itself. Couple that with the way he lifted his hands, the way the top of his forehead would crease slightly… yeah, Sam could say that maybe he was just a little bit infatuated with the archangel.

“Sam, are you even listening to me? Sam?”

“Oh, sorry. Right. Yes. Ultimate power.” Sam stuttered, sitting up in his seat slightly. He may have accidentally tuned out what Gabriel was actually saying. Thankfully, Gabriel just smirked at him in a way he had seen countless times.

“Gosh Samsquatch. I know I am drop-dead gorgeous, but eyes up here, yeah?” he said, smiling. Sam grinned. Maybe he and Gabriel could get things back to normal after all.


	5. Pac-Man Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's back bitches! Team Free Will and their newest addition talk Supernatural books, Destiel, Sabriel, awesome montages and letting go. Also, Castiel dissapears to Heaven, again?!

** One Week Later **

Things in the bunker were normal. They ran as they always had, with the added changes of their home being infiltrated by a three year old archangel of the lord.

In general, Hel was a good child. She was smart, which made Sam happy. She liked baking, and apple pie, which made Dean happy. She liked Disney princess movies, which made Castiel happy.

And then, for Gabriel, everything she did made him happy.

Of course, Hel wasn’t anywhere near perfect. Over the course of the week she had thrown no less than six tantrums, successfully given her dad the ‘silent treatment’ three times, and with too much of Dean’s influence, knew all the words to at least two Led Zepplin songs.

Dean and Hel had bonded quickly. Although the toddler had a soft spot for Sam due to his tall frame and braiding capabilities, and enjoyed her time experiencing pop culture with Dean and Cas. Gabriel had said her and Dean were like kindred spirits.

They baked together, sung together, danced together. Dean knew the best way to make her look like the Disney princess of her choice. (Pocahontas had been in favour for the past two days, so Hel left Dean’s style advice in favour for Sam’s hair braiding skill).

And Dean had to admit, that he really did adore Hel. There was something about the blonde curls and the big golden eyes that made him swoon. Gabriel joked that she had him wrapped around her little finger. He was right.

oOo

Hel sat on Dean’s lap at the table in the Bunker’s main room as he tapped away at the keys on his laptop, checking his emails.

Castiel had left that morning, called to Heaven for the third time that week. It was now 2 o’clock. Dean knew something was up with him, but Castiel was providing no answers. He was letting it go, for now, but as soon as Castiel returned, Dean would want answers.

He tapped away at the keys, logging into his email address, as Sam walked in, yawning. “Mornin’ Sleeping beauty.” Dean called. Sam grunted in reply, and Dean reached into the plastic bag on the table and fished out a bottle of beer. He threw it in Sam’s direction, and then both he and Hel flinched as it crashed on the floor.

“Oh, sorry man.” Sam said, running his hand through his hair and taking a seat at the table, taking a new beer out of the bag. Dean sighed. “You see Hel? This is why we can’t have nice things.”

Hel was much too busy singing the ‘colours of the wind’ under her breath and tracing Dean’s path over the keyboard to respond. Dean had warned her not to push too hard that the letter would come up on the screen, so her fingers ghosted lightly above each key, mimicking Dean’s movements.

“So where’s Gabriel?”

Dean smiled slightly. His brother was being such an idiot not sucking it up (perhaps literally, depending how things would go) and getting with Gabriel. The two could only skirt around each other for so long, and Dean was desperately awaiting the moment where they would give into what they _really_ wanted.

“Something about the Maldives, and something about a goose?. Says he’ll be back later.”

“Oh okay,” Sam said, nodding. “What about Cas?”

“Taken another trip upstairs.” Dean said, not tearing his eyes from the screen.

Sam frowned. “Kinda weird that he keeps getting called up there, right?”

Dean sighed. “Tell me about it. I hate the fact that he’s keeping something secret from me but… at the end of the day I trust Cas completely, so I’m just gonna have to suck it up and wait for him to tell me.”

Sam smirked. “You mean, his ass is grass when he gets home, and you're gonna get to the bottom of it one way or another.”

Dean clinked his beer bottle against Sam’s. “Exactly.”

Sam yawned “What time is it anyway?” he asked, taking a sip from the bottle.

“Two pm. How comes you slept so long?” Dean answered, eyes moving from the screen to his brother. Sam looked down in his lap and shrugged. Dean didn't press further. Sam was glad.

**_ The previous night _ **

_Sam woke up panting, and desperately pushed his head against the keyboard._

**_I did not just have a sex dream about Gabriel. I did not just have a sex dream about Gabriel._ ** _He repeated desperately in his head. Swallowing dryly, he squirmed underneath the bed sheets and felt a wet patch brush against his thigh._

**_Oh God. I had a wet dream about an archangel of the lord._ **

_“I’m going to Hell.” He whispered into the darkness, squeezing his eyes shut. “Again.” He added as an afterthought. But it was probably true. There was probably a special place in Hell reserved for people who got off to characters of the bible._

_Sam looked across at the clock. 3:45._

_He had only gone to bed at way past one am, distracted from sleeping by Gabriel who was trying to convince him that Candyland was the best board game of all time. Sam had been arguing Monopoly’s case all night._

_He couldn’t get to sleep until well past two, because his thoughts had been occupied by a certain angel. A certain blonde haired, golden eyed archangel of the lord._

_Sighing, Sam stood up and headed to the bathroom that was thankfully next door to his bedroom. He knew he wasn’t getting much more sleep tonight if Gabriel wouldn’t just get out of his thoughts._

_His hand hovered slightly over the mark just above his navel that Gabriel had given him. Thank God the arch could no longer read his thoughts._

“Sam!” Dean said, banging his hand on the table. Sam snapped out of his cloudy thought haze and swallowed. “Right. Sorry. I was- my mind was somewhere else. Um. What are you researching?” he asked, changing the subject.

Dean eyed his brother suspiciously, but chose to say nothing regarding Sam’s slightly off behaviour. “I was just checking my email. There’s one here from Charlie, actually.”

Sam sat up a little straighter. “Oh. She’s back in the real world then?” he asked.

“Seems so.”

“What’d she say?”

Dean squinted and moved closer to the screen. “She- she uh. She thinks-” Dean sat back again, shaking his head. “No; I can't even read that.”

Sam smirked and pulled the laptop away from his brother, reading the screen. “Uh, she says she’s in the neighbourhood”

“In the neighbourhood? How does she even know where we are?” Dean asked.

“Apparently she tried to track our phones, but she can’t find our exact location because it’s weirdly blocked.”

“It’s blocked?” Dean asked. Sam nodded. “So you’re telling me we can make and receive phonecall’s , but nobody can trace is?”

Sam nodded. “Seems like it.”

“Awesome.”

“Anyway, she says she thinks she might have a case for us.”

“A case?” Dean asked. “What kinda case?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. But I say we go pick her up, bring her back here and she can tell us herself.”

Dean nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Considering Gabe’s not here, we should probably take Hel with us.”

Sam straightened considerably. “What now?” Dean groaned.

“I don’t know, shouldn’t we- I don’t know, ask Gabriel’s permission or something?”

“We’re only going to meet Charlie, Sam. It’s not like we’re bringing her on a hunt.”

Sam shrugged. “Still. We should probably ask.”

Dean sighed reluctantly, before shutting his eyes and tilting his head upwards. “Dear Gabriel, who art never in Heaven. Is it cool if we take Hel up the road real quick to meet our friend?”

Dean peeled open his eyes and the two men looked around the room, for any sign of the arch. Dean shrugged at Sam, and was about to suggest that they just go anyway , when Gabriel appeared beside him, drenched in blood and… white feathers?

“Dean-o, how considerate of you to ask.” He said sarcastically. “But, I’m kinda in the middle of something. You can take her out, and I'll be back later.”

Dean shot a poignant look at Sam, who folded his arms and refused to make eye contact with either men. “You two kids okay?” Gabriel asked suspiciously.

“We’re fine. Later Gabriel.” Dean said.

“Bye Dean, Sam.” He turned his gaze to Hel, who was standing on top of the table, next to Dean’s laptop, and snapped his fingers together. Suddenly, the infant was wrapped up in a green parka coat with a furry hood, and had red wellingtons on her feet. “Lucky you Hel, you’re going for a trip with Sammy and Dean. See you later princess.”

“Bye daddy.”

Gabriel disappeared from the room, and Dean arched his eyebrow at Sam, who was lifting Hel from the table. “You okay, dude?” he asked.

Sam just hastily nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Dean shrugged as he watched his brother leave the room with Hel, and fished his car keys out of his back pocket. His brother was such a girl.

oOo

Sam and Dean stood leaning against the impala, Hel with her arms looped around Sam’s neck as they watched the yellow car rattle its way up the road, cheery red-head inside. Charlie raised her eyebrows at the three of them as she stepped out of the car.

“Charlie.” Dean said with a smile as the redhead walked towards him, giving him a hug.

“S’up bitches.” She said, nodding her head. She hugged Sam next, and then pulled back with a questionable glance to Hel. “Yours?” she asked Sam with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Sam flushed red and shook his head. “No- this is, uh. This is Hel. She’s the daughter of a friend of ours.”

“A friend of yours?” Charlie asked. “Since when did the Winchesters have actual friends?” she teased.

“Long story. we’ll tell you later.” Dean said, smirking at his brother, whose eyes remained focused on the bright scarlet of Hel’s boots.  “So what are you doing back on planet earth, your highness?” Dean asked.

Charlie’s eyes swivelled to the floor. She shrugged. “Oh. Me and Gilda… didn't really work out I guess.”

Dean’s face softened. “Sorry about that.”

Charlie straightened, and smiled. “No worries. Now can I introduce myself to the adorable little kiddo with the awesome boots?”

“She’s not that great with strangers, to be honest but- you can try.” Sam said, jiggling Hel on his hip, catching her attention. Hel turned her head to Charlie, but her face still remained unsure.

“Hel, this is Charlie. A friend of mine and Dean’s.” Sam said, rubbing his thumb across her leg. “Are you gonna say hello?”

Hel shook her head, and buried her face in Sam’s shoulder.

“No worries.” Charlie said “A lot of the changelings were exactly the same. However, I don’t think any of them were that cute!”

“Yeah well, her dad’s even cuter,” Dean said, smirking at his brother. “Right Sam?”

Sam flushed red again. “Right-erm, I mean… shut up Dean. Whatever.”

Charlie and Dean shared a look that clearly meant they could talk later, and Dean asked Charlie, “So, what are you doing in Kansas anyway?”

Charlie shrugged, and looked around. “Oh, um… there’s a comic-con in Topeka.”

“In the middle of the week?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

“What?” Charlie shrugged, “A girl’s gotta get her figurines.”

OoO

“Holy awesome.” Charlie said as she looked around the vast room filled with bookcases and sleek wooden furnishings. “Y’all weren’t kidding about this men of letters crap.”

They all sat down at the table, and Charlie took her laptop out of her bag. “The Men of Letters sound pretty awesome, even though their name is totally sexist.”

She began typing at rapid speed on the keyboard of her laptop, not giving either Sam or Dean a chance to reply as she pulled up a news article.

“See, check this out.” Charlie said, pointing to her laptop. “A clerk went missing from work and the body was found with the insides liquidated. Literally.” Charlie looked up between Dean and Sam, who both raised their eyebrows in question. Dean took a sip from his beer. “You mean, like, totally mushed?” he asked

Charlie nodded. “They tried to cover it up by hiding the reports but… well. Let’s just say I took a look a little deeper into it.”

Sam smiled and Charlie reached down into her bag, fishing out a tablet which she stood on the table. “Now, I’ve eliminated most monsters, but-”

Sam took a look over at the screen, and noticed the x’s littering the page. “Since when did you know so much about monsters?” he asked.

“Well, ever since I got back home I’ve been doing a little research. Everything that goes bump in the night, that kind of thing.” He shrugged. Dean nodded, impressed, until Charlie began to elaborate. “Also, there’s this book series I found called supernatural, by some guy named Carver Edlund?”

“Oh God.” Sam whispered quietly.

“Whoa.” Charlie said, eyes wide. “Well. Thanks for saving the world and all. And sorry Sam.”

“What for?”

“For having zero luck with the ladies.” She smirked

Sam frowned and Dean snickered, Hel joining in as she bounced on Dean’s knee. “We need to find all the copies of those books and burn them.” Sam snarled.

“They’re online now. So good luck with that.” Charlie said. “Uploaded by someone with the username beckywinchester176. Ring any bells?”

Sam swallowed as his eyes swivelled around the table. Dean was silently wetting himself with laughter. “Um, nope. No bells. No ringing of any kind. Whatsoever.”

“Uh. Right.” Charlie said, turning back to her laptop. Sam shot a look that could kill across the table at his brother, who threw his hands up, but still kept the grin plastered onto his face.

At that exact moment both Gabriel and Castiel appeared in the kitchen, both now covered in blood and white feather’s. “Cas!” Dean exclaimed, sitting up slightly.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel replied in his deep, monotonous voice.

“Wait. You guys just… appeared out of nowhere.” Charlie began to say, eyeing the angels. “Wait- you’re… you’re Castiel.” She said, nodding. “You are a lot dreamier in person than in the books.” Charlie nodded in approval, and shot a suggestive glance at Dean, who flushed. He probably should’ve asked how many more books Chuck had published.

“Dean-o, Sammy! Introduce me to your delightful friend.” Gabriel said, grinning as he eyed Charlie up and down. Charlie grimaced, and Dean shot daggers at Gabriel. “Oh, you’ve gotta be Gabriel.” She said.

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner. So gorgeous what’s your name?”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Come on, so not interested.”

Sam sighed, standing up. “Charlie, this is Gabe. Hel’s dad.” Gabriel grinned, and waggled his fingers at Charlie, who smiled slightly. She knew Gabriel’s character well enough from the books to know that he probably wasn’t serious.

“Charlie Bradbury, at least that’s what you go by these days, fiery redhead who can hack anything imaginable, loves all things nerd and is a past employee of Richard Roman Enterprises. Delightful to meet you.”

“H-How did you know all that?” Charlie asked, raising her eyebrows. Gabriel shrugged. “Light work. I just scanned Dean-o’s surface memories. Enough about you and a few inappropriate images of my baby brother, thanks Dean, now I’m gonna need brain bleach.”

Both Dean and Castiel blushed red and Charlie shot Dean a suspicious smile. Dean avoided eye contact with her, and put his serious face onto Gabriel. “Can it- feathers, speaking of which- what in Chuck’s name is all over you both?”

Gabriel grimaced. “Trust me Dean-o, you do not want to know.”

Castiel matched Gabriel’s facial expression. “I agree Dean, it was a rather unpleasant experience removing all of those cursed objects from that gooses rectum. Not something you would be interested in at all.”

“Oh come on Cas. That’s disgusting!” Sam said, frowning.

“My apologies.”

Dean smiled slightly, sighing and shaking his head. “Can you two just,” he waved his hand vaguely in the air “Mojo clean. Because that, _is_ disgusting.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the two angels were once again spotless. Hel took this as her opportunity to hop down from Dean’s lap, and run towards her father. Gabriel caught her by the armpits, tossing her in the air, before hugging her tightly.

“Love you bug.” He whispered, loud enough so Charlie could hear. Her face softened.

“Now that is cute. Even if you are a massive douche.” She said, smiling.

“Right?” Sam said under his breath. Both Dean and Charlie turned to him for a split second. Dean just shook his head and Charlie smiled, arching her eyebrow towards Sam. “Oh yeah. completely.” Dean said. Charlie smirked. “Knew it.”

Dean caught eye contact with Castiel, who looked on edge to say the least. Dean desperately wanted to take him into their room and… _coax_ all the answers he wanted out of him but… they had a case. Cas would have to wait.

“Anyways. We have a case. Me and Sam are gonna check it out, you guys keep Charlie company, okay?”

“Whoa there, bucko.” Charlie said, folding her arms. “I’m coming with you.”

“No, no, no.” Dean said, shaking his head. “No way. It’s one thing reading about hunting. It’s another thing actually doing it.”

“I’m going.” Charlie said adamantly. Sam’s face softened.

“Charlie, look, neither of us are doubting your ability. Just… it could be dangerous.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Look. I’ve read the books. Just knowing you two is dangerous. Yet I’m still here. I’m going.”

Dean gritted his teeth. “Fine. You can come. If, and this is a big if. You can shoot a target.”

“fine.” Charlie said, uncrossing her arms. “What do you want me to shoot? Gabriel?” at hearing the archangel’s gasp, she turned around and rolled her eyes at him. “Come on dude. The never ending Tuesday? I don’t care what kind of lesson you were trying to teach, that- was a dick move.”

“I don’t want you to shoot Gabriel. I was thinking more of a target down in the shooting range downstairs.” Dean said.

“Oh. Right. Shooting range. Knew it.”

oOo

Charlie was a very good shot. She must have been, because there was no other way Dean would let her anywhere near a potential monster threat. Not again.

Sam agreed to hang back as Dean and Charlie set out. Well, more like Dean forced him too. He didn't know what his brother’s infatuation was with keeping him as close to Gabriel as possible was, but he knew that Dean was like a dog. Once his jaw was locked on something, he would never let it go.

So Dean and Charlie set out on the road. They rode in the car together to the nearest department store to get Charlie decked out in something that resembled an FBI agent. She disappeared into the changing room with racks of clothes, not before leaving her IPhone playing ‘Walking on Sunshine’ at full volume, leaving Dean to make her fake badge and ID.

After too many ridiculously colourful outfits and the fourth run through of the song, Dean clicked the IPhone off, not before flicking on the GPS. So Dean was a paranoid bastard. So what? Charlie frowned in the blood orange jumpsuit. “Montage.” She whined.

Dean shook his head no.

The next outfit was a lot more suitable. Charlie wore a fitted blazer, a blouse, some trousers and a pair of simple black heels. Dean gave her a thumbs up.

“So, Angels under your roof, yeah? Must be crazy, huh?” Charlie said, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

“I’m never bored, let’s put it that way.” Dean smirked.

“That Castiel though. Pretty dreamy, right?” Charlie asked, smirking at herself in the mirror. She had Dean all sussed out. The books had put his little… admiration of the angel in clear enough context as it was. “At least, you seem to think so.” She straightened her back, and turned to Dean whose skin was blushing a shade of pink.

“How could you tell?” he asked, sighing.

“Oh come on Dean. The books alone screamed ‘homo-erotic love affair’,” dean frowned at her choice of words, but willingly let Charlie continue. “And even if it wasn’t for the books, the looks you were giving each other earlier spelt it out. How long have you been together?”

“About six- maybe seven months.”

“Aw.” Charlie cooed as Dean stood up and handed her the ID. “Adorable. And then you’ve got your brother who is clearly infatuated with Gabriel.”

Dean laughed. “Good, I’m glad you noticed that too.”

“Yeah, well in the books there was always a lot of speculation between fans if there was something maybe between them but… now I’ve seen it with my own eyes, well. It’s clear as day. Destiel _and_ Sabriel is _totally_ canon.”

“Desti-what? Sabri-who?”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Destiel, Dean and Castiel. Sabriel. Sam and Gabriel. Like Bradgelina.”

“Right. Destiel.” Dean said, shaking his head. “Still what happened to, uhm, Charlda?”

“Come again?” Charlie asked with a laugh.

“Charlie and Gilda?” Charlie stifled a giggle at Dean, who just rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. “Oh. Whatever. I tried. How comes things didn't… y’know…work out?”

Charlie shrugged, and turned slightly away from Dean, eyes cast to the floor. “Oh, you know. Things just didn't- we just didn't…I guess.”

“Any reason in particular?” Dean asked. Charlie shook her head, ending the subject. “So… we should probably go and be… uhm… FBI then.” She said, turning heel and headed in the direction of the exit.

Dean eyed her suspiciously. There was something definitely off about Charlie.

OoO

Back in the bunker, Castiel had disappeared. He hadn’t said where he was going, only that he would be back later and to tell Dean not to worry. Which left Gabriel, Sam and Hel in the TV room, watching Pocahontas. Again.

Sam and Gabriel were sitting close together, with Hel sitting in her father’s lap, one of his arms slung protectively around her. Gabriel’s other hand brushed Sam’s ever so slightly where they lay on the sofa cushion. Neither of them mentioned it.

“I feel like I’ve seen this movie a thousand times.” Sam said, taking a sip from his beer.

“Tell me about it,” Gabriel said, suddenly snacking on some m&m’s. He held the bag out in offering towards Sam. “You want some?” he asked gently.

Sam scrunched his nose slightly. “I don’t know, Gabriel. Chocolate, it’s really bad for you.”

Gabriel groaned, and snapped his fingers again. “Fine. Now, they have the same nutritional level as pieces of broccoli. Way to suck the fun out of everything Sam-a-lam.”

“I do not ‘suck the fun’ out of everything!” Sam protested. Gabriel snickered. “I do not!” Sam exclaimed.

Gabriel looked towards Sam, one eyebrow arched slightly. “Come on Sam. I can snap you up any meal you want at any time. All you ever ask for is Salads and… protein shakes.” He shuddered.

“I like salads. And protein shakes.” Sam said, folding his arms and pouting in a way that Gabriel definitely did _not_ find adorable. And sexy.

“Yeah. But, where’s the fun in that? Come on Sammy! Live a little.”

“Excuse me for wanting to take care of my body.” Sam said with a bitchy tone, sipping again from his beer.

“Oh yeah, and drinking a six pack of beers a day is good for you?”

“I do not drink a whole six pack. Dean, maybe. Not me.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes again. “Oh come on Sammy. You and Dean live off this stuff. Maybe I should cut your supply.”

“Oh really, what do you expect to happen. I’m not an addict.” He pushed back a little in the sofa “Besides, I could go way longer without alcohol than you could without candy!”

“Oh yeah?” Gabriel said, arching his eyebrow. “I’d like to see you try.”

_Wait. Is Gabriel flirting with me?_

“I’d like to see you make me.” Sam flirted back.

Gabriel was about to step up his game, when his daughter interrupted. Wow. Hel had been nothing but a benefit throughout her whole short existence so far. But now, she was killing his game? So unfair.

“I’m trying to watch the movie!” she whined.

“Looks like we’ve been told.” Sam said, leaning back. Gabriel snickered.

“Most definitely.”

After that, there was no sound apart from the rustling of the m&m packet. Sam pretended not to flinch when his fingers brushed against Gabe’s.

oOo

As the film drew to its climax, Sam’s phone began to ring. Hel shot him a look that he was pretty sure could probably kill him on the spot. He threw his hands up in apology, and after smiling softly at Gabriel, he walked out the room and pressed his phone to his ear.

“Dean.” He answered.

“Hey Sam, just giving you and update… that’s if you’re not… _too busy.”_

Sam rolled his eyes as he heard Charlie sniggering in the background. He pretended his skin wasn’t flushed red as well. “Shut up Dean. How’s the case going?”

“God Sam. You really do not know how to have fun. Do you?”

“Shut _up_ Dean.”

“Fine, princess. The uh assistant at the coroner’s office wasn’t exactly helpful, so we’re going to have to break in there later to check out the body- what- no Charlie, we agreed that we’re breaking in. Well- well I’m saying we’re doing it so, guess what. We’re doing it! Sorry Sam. So yeah, we’re gonna grab a bite.”

“Okay. Listen, uh- I might come and meet you, soon. See if I can help or anything.” He shrugged.

Sam heard his brother groan through the phone. “God Sam. Stay in the bunker, and enjoy your time with _Gabe_.”

“Whatever Dean.” Sam said as he clicked off. He couldn’t bear the sound of Charlie giggling in the background. So Dean must have told her about his little, tiny, minute crush on Gabriel. Which was all it was. A tiny crush.

Barely there.

oOo

Dean and Charlie sat opposite each other in the booth of the diner. Dean ordered the greasiest, bacon cheeseburger he had seen in a long time, which made him smile. Charlie ordered a veggie burger and curly fries.

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Veggie burger? Really.”

“Oh can it Winchester” Charlie said, nibbling on one of her curly fries. “So come on, what’s the gossip? How’s the regular earth been for the Winchester’s since I’ve been gone.”

Dean shrugged. “Nothing happened really.” He said, sipping from his coffee. “Oh wait,” he said, perking up “God came back!”

Charlie choked on her fry. “What- Did you say God came back?” she said in a loud, shocked whisper. Dean smiled, and nodded.

“Yeah, uhm. You won't believe this but, uh, you know the Supernatural books?” Charlie nodded. “Well, the guy, Carver Edland. His name was actually Chuck Shurley. He was a prophet of the lord and-”

“Oh. Just like in the books then?”

“What?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly. “He actually published that one?”

“Yep. You and Sam marching in all,” she waved her hand around “Plaid and protein. And poor innocent Chuck, scared to death. ”

Dean rolled his eyes. “But what does Chuck have to do with God?” she asked.

“That’s the thing, Chuck _is_ God.”

Charlie’s mouth hung open, curly fry dangling. “You’re shitting me.”

“Nope. Honest to Chuck truth, he’s God. And those books, the uh, Supernatural series. That’s going to be the new chapter of the bible.”

“Serious?”

“The Winchester Gospel. The New, New Testament.” Dean said, taking another bite out of his burger. Charlie leant back in her seat. “That’s crazy bro.”

“Totally.”

“So anyway, Sam and Gabriel?”

Dean chuckled dryly, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin. “Sam and Gabriel indeed. Honestly, the sexual tension is ridiculous. It’s like- I can feel Sam’s blue balls radiating from across the room.”

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad!” Charlie said with a laugh, taking a bite from her own burger.

“Oh yes it can,” Dean said, nodding and laughing. “It got so bad, that I had to have like, a talk with him. Man to man. Brother to brother. And told him to grow a pair, and go for it. And he was so on board! He was psyched, he was pumped. I was excited for him… but then he just… chickened out? I was like what the hell, right?”

“That sucks but… maybe it’s Gabriel? Maybe Gabe’s just… not that into him?”

“Oh, Gabriel’s into him. Gabriel is so into him, it’s ridiculous. Like, Sam’s my stupid little brother but, I can't lie and say he isn’t attractive.”

“Okay, you have a fair point. Sam is hot. But, still. Gabriel’s got a kid, there’s gotta be some baggage there.” Charlie shrugged. Dean nodded.

“There is. I mean, it’s been hard for Gabriel, Hel just kinda got dumped on him like… two weeks ago, thanks to Chuck but… Sammy’s so good with her. He’s like a dad to her, just as much as Gabriel.”

“The moose and the kid did look pretty adorbs together, I’ve gotta say. I mean, I thought she was Sam’s. I was seriously wondering what the hell had gone on since I had saw you last. But now I see that you’re both infatuated with considerably _male_ angels, and Dean- can I say, you have _awesome_ taste.” She said with a grin. Dean blushed slightly, and looked down into his soda. “Thanks.”

Charlie’s face softened. “Honestly Dean, when I caught first sight at blue eyes, I had a moment questioning my own sexuality.”

“Hey, when you’re around Cas, eyes and hands where I can see ‘em!” Dean joked, pointing at Charlie. Charlie threw her hands up, “Honestly Dean, I can’t promise anything. He’s dreamy.”

“So dreamy.” Dean agreed, looking up to the ceiling. Images of Cas flicked through his mind, Charlie was right. He was pretty awesome. Those _eyes_. Come on. Dean took a sip of his soda.

“So how’s the sex?” Charlie asked.

Dean choked on his soda, cheeks flaming. “Char-Charlie, please.”

“Oh come on Dean. We’re bros. I’d do the same for you.”

“Really?” Dean asked, sudden images of hot lesbians distracting him. Wait, no, this was Charlie. No. just ew. Dean wrinkled his nose. “Actually, no.”

Charlie squealed, wrapping her fingers together. “Aw! Dean!”

“What?”

“You’re so in love with Cas. You passed the lesbian test. That’s the most difficult one.”

Dean smiled, and shook his head slightly. “You’re somethin’ else Charlie, you know that?”

OOo

When Charlie and Dean returned to the bunker with Sam, the two hunters and one hunter-in training were no more in the light over what they were hunting exactly than when they had started. Sam had joined them much to Dean (and Charlie’s) annoyance, both insisting he should go home and bang Gabriel. Of course, Sam ignored them both, but that didn't stop him storing the image of him and Gabriel in his head for…later.

Castiel returned a little while after Dean, Sam and Charlie sat down, trying to figure out what they were hunting. He sat next to Dean, and Dean leant over, kissing him chastely on the lips. Cas smiled as Dean moved towards his ear. His smile dropped when Dean whispered to him, “Later. We need to talk.”

Castiel frowned. From the brief pop culture education he had received from Dean, in almost all films ‘we need to talk’ either meant that the relationship was in jeopardy. Or that Dean was pregnant. Which Castiel doubted a lot considering that Dean was a male human. He swallowed dryly, and wanted to press further, but a warning look from Dean suggested that the subject was something that was not appropriate to bring up in front of Charlie.

Sam was throwing out possibilities of what they were hunting, each of which Charlie dismissed with a swipe of her finger on her tablet. Dean looked at his brother, who had the full adoring puppy eyes in full swing. “I hate that thing,” he said, sighing. “And I want one.” He added.

“If I may ask, what evidence have you collected so far. I may be of help.” He said.

“Uh, a couple suspicious deaths a few years ago, covered up with no fuss. They just started up again, one body suspiciously gone and another found in the forest. Insides liquidated, blue handprint.” Sam said, going over the notes he had made from the case.

“Well, to me it sounds like a Djinn.” Castiel said.

“No, it couldn’t be. Since when to Djinn leave their victims with… creamy filling?” Charlie said, swiping her fingers across her tablet.

“Wait,” dean said, turning a page in John Winchester’s journal. His face broke out in a smile. “Oh Cas, I could kiss you!” Castiel tried and failed to hide a small smile. So perhaps their relationship wasn’t in trouble. But then till what did Dean want to ‘talk’ about later. Perhaps it was a euphemism for sex. Castiel hoped it was.

“What have you found?” Sam asked.

“Dad’s journal always comes through,” Dean grinned. He began to explain about the ‘bastard-offshoot’ of the Djinn species, slightly different from your average glowing freak. “Killed the same way as a normal Djinn, silver knife dipped in lamb blood. We can gank it tomorrow.”

“Awesome,” Charlie sad, standing up from her chair. “On that note, I’m gonna go and get some snacks. I, uh- gotta stretch my legs anyway.” Before Dean could respond, Charlie was packing her laptop into her bag. “And unlike you Sam, I won't forget the pie.” She finished, walking out of the room.

As soon as she was out the door, Gabriel materialised behind Sam. “Did she seem… off to you?” he asked, causing Sam to jump, and fall back in his tilted chair. Gabriel knelt down instinctively, catching Sam in his arms. “Uh, thanks, Gabriel.” Sam said, scrambling to get back in his chair. “Uh, no problem.” Gabriel said, folding his arms.

Ignoring the awkward, sexual tension filled moment between his brother and the messenger of God, and turned his attention back to Charlie. “There’s something weird going on.” Dean agreed. “Let’s wait until she gets back. Then we can talk to her.”

oOo

Gabriel and Castiel anxiously sat opposite each other at the table, waiting for a phone call from the boys. Hel was napping, so Gabriel took the time to ask Castiel what had obviously been bothering him all day, since he returned for the second time from what Gabriel could only assume was heaven.

“What’s going on bro? you seem a little, I don’t know… off.”

Castiel tilted his head slightly, and sat up in his chair. “Dean… Dean wishes to speak with me, later. He said a phrase which is often associated with a relationship in trouble.”

“What did he say?” Gabriel asked.

“We need to talk.” Castiel said, using his infamous air quotes.

“Ooh. You’re right. Are you sure. He seemed okay earlier.” Gabriel said, leaning forwards on the table slightly.

“Yes, he did,” Castiel admitted “Which is why I am extremely confused. However, I will just have to wait, I suppose.” He shrugged. Gabriel nodded sympathetically, but in reality, there was something inside him that was a little bit pleased things weren’t all apple pie and roses between Dean and Cas. Maybe there was hope for him and Sam after all

oOo

“Yeah, it’s Charlie. She’s… she’s missing.” Sam admitted.

“Oh, damn. That’s not good,” Gabriel said, swallowing. “Do you uh, do you want me to come check it out?”

“No, no you and Cas stay. Me and Dean have gotta handle this. Charlie was in our care, and we let her get hurt. So we’re gonna find her.”

“Okay,” Gabriel said, nodding. “Well, uh, if you need me Sam, all you gotta do is pray for me. You know that right?”

“I know Gabe. I'll- I'll see you later.”

“Bye Sam.”

The phone went dead, and Gabriel turned to Cas, was worried expression on his face. “Why do I feel like I’ve just let a few Ewoks onto the death star?” he said, drumming his fingers on the desk.

“Brother I know you have… certain feelings towards one Sam Winchester, but Sam and Dean are very good at what they do. They’ll be okay.” Castiel assured him.

“Yeah, but does that stop you worrying about Dean every time he steps foot outside the bunker?”

Castiel shook his head. “Never.”

OoO

Dean and Sam brought Charlie back to the bunker. She was still a little shaken by the Djinn incident, so she sat curled up in one of the wooden chairs, knees hunched up to her chest, sipping a mug of hot cocoa.

“She okay?” Gabriel whispered to Sam. Sam nodded, and whispered back, “I'll tell you the full story later.”

Dean pushed a stray hair back from Charlie’s sweaty forehead, tucking it behind her ear tenderly. “You okay bro?” he asked. Charlie shut her eyes and nodded, draining the rest of her cocoa. “Yeah. I mean the stuff with my mom, the Djinn. Not ideal. And I haven’t exactly been having the best few months anyway.”

Dean frowned. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Charlie sighed, and threw her head back. “I may not have told you the uh, the full story about Gilda.”

“What happened?” Sam asked, walking closer. Charlie swallowed.

“I-uh. Fairyland was great but Gilda, she… she just want it for me, you know? All I wanted to do was go back home. But when I tried to explain it to her she… she got really angry. She dumped me in the middle of nowhere, no money, no stuff. All I had to my name was the storage locker where I had stored all my crap before I left.”

“Charlie,” Dean sighed, cupping her face slightly. “Why didn't you call us? You’re family, to us.”

“I know, I should’ve. I’m sorry. All I've got is my aliases, a storage locker and a crappy apartment that I’m about to be kicked out of anyway, considering I haven’t paid my rent in a month.” Charlie hung her head in her hands.

Dean looked around the room at the three other men he co-inhabited the bunker in. he tilted his head slightly, eyes pleading: _come on, she’s family. We gotta help her out._

Sam nodded in agreement. The angels locked eyes, before turning back to Dean, also agreeing. Gabriel smiled, folding his arms. “Well, we could do with a feminine touch, I guess.” He said. Charlie sat up.

“Wh-what?”

Dean grinned. “What would you say if we, uh, offered you to come and live here. In the bunker, with us.”

Charlie’s face broke out into a grin. “What seriously? You want me to live here, with you?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said with a smile. “It’ll be just like a giant sleepover. We can braid Sam’s hair and everything.”

Charlie smiled, and looked around the room at the smiling faces. “Wait,” she asked “Does this mean I’m gonna get written into the supernatural books?” she asked.

“If daddy’s still writing them, then yeah, I assume so.” Gabriel shrugged.

“So what do you say?” Sam asked.

Charlie jumped out of her seat, wrapping her arms around both Sam and Dean. “I say, let’s blow this popsicle stand, bitches.”

“That’s the Charlie I know.” Dean grinned, squeezing the redhead tightly, before she released the Winchesters.

“There’s just one more thing I’ve gotta take care of before I get my stuff.”

OOo

Dean and Sam waited outside the hospital for two hours whilst Charlie was inside. Neither knew what she was doing in there, apart from that she was finding a way to let go. And they were both proud of her. It was a big deal for Charlie to get her closure. Sam and Dean both knew what it was like to lose a parent.

Dean turned to his brother in the car, whom of which was looking up and out of the window. “You okay, little brother?” he asked. Sam nodded, smiling.

“Yeah, I think, for the first time in a long time, I am.” He said.

“Good.”

The two were silent.

“So. You and Gabe-”

“Oh, Dean, come on. Just drop it.” Sam groaned.

“Sam. I wanna see you happy.” Dean sighed. “And even if it is with the douche-iest, most over the top, candy loving archangel of the lord, who also already has a kid… then so be it. I love you Sam. And I wanna see you as happy as I am, with Cas.”

“Yeah, what’s going on with Cas?” Sam asked, turning to Dean and changing the subject.

Dean sighed, pushing his head back against the seat. “God Sam, I wish I knew. I’m gonna talk to him when we get back to the bunker but, there’s definitely something going on with him. And I’m gonna find out what.”

And Dean meant exactly what he said.


	6. I Love You/Charlie Knows All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to have a serious conversation with Castiel, but the angel is just SO distracting. Dean struggles with the L-Word, Dean and Cas fight, Gabriel needs to realise just how much he does like Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas Smut in this chapter!

** 3 Days Later **

Dean woke up in his bed, alone for the third morning in a row. Cursing and sighing under his breath, Dean sat up, running a hand through his short, dirty blonde hair. Cas still hadn’t come back. And Dean hated the fact that he missed him so much. He felt like a piece of him was missing. It had been him and Cas, almost inseparable for so many months now… Dean didn't know any other way. He felt like he was slowly being drained without the angel’s presence.

It didn't help that Dean and Cas were in an argument.

Everyone knew. Sam, Charlie and Gabriel had all sat by awkwardly as Dean paced around the bunker silently, Cas’ permanent state of absence a burden on them all. Nobody had seen him since the night after Charlie’s arrival in the bunker. Usually, Sam tended to get annoyed by his brother and Cas’ sickly sweet couples act, but now he realised that watching Dean mope around alone in the bunker was twice as unpleasant.

For the past three days since Charlie had moved into the bunker, Cas and Dean had not uttered a word to each other outside their bedroom. Inside however, was another story.

It had all started the night Charlie moved into the bunker. She was grieving over her mom as Gabriel snapped her furniture in. The archangel kindly offered to help her decorate her bedroom, but she politely declined. Charlie had just wanted to be alone that night.

Dean visited her an hour later, and despite her protests, let her cry all over his t-shirt as the two sat on her bed. And Dean was happy to be the shoulder she needed to cry on. He knew what it was like to lose people.

Eventually, Charlie grew tired and Dean reluctantly agreed to leave her for the night to sleep. “You need anything, you just call for me or Sam or Gabe okay?” he had said as he exited.

“Sure thing Dean,” Charlie had replied. “Now go and speak to that angel of yours.”

Dean smiled before he left the room, white teeth glinting in the darkness. He closed the door behind him gently, and headed to his own room, where he knew Cas would be. And Dean was right. Castiel was perched on the edge of the bed, nervously playing with his fingers, faced away from the door. Dean was surprised the angel didn't sense or hear him come in, until he had greeted him, “Hey angel.”

Castiel jumped slightly in his seat, and turned to face the hunter. “Hello Dean.” He replied with a small smiled. “I understand you wish to speak with me.”

Dean nodded, and moved through the room, making his way over to the bed. He sat next to Castiel, but said nothing. He moved his hand, placing it over Castiel’s, which were gripped together tightly. He used his rough, calloused fingers to pry Cas’ hands apart, and slipped his hand into Castiel’s own, before drawing it up to his lips and kissing it gently.

Dean loved Castiel’s hands. They were so much different than his own. The skin tone was slightly darker, his fingernails neatly manicured and rounded. His fingers were longer than Deans, slimmer. Dean loved the way Castiel’s hands felt in his own, on his body. He loved the way Castiel’s fingers felt inside of him, or gripped tightly round his cock.

But nothing could beat the feeling of the way Castiel’s free hand rose up, stroking down Dean’s face gently, before cupping his chin. Castiel pushed his mouth against Dean’s softly, the kiss light as a feather, chaste and sweet.

Castiel pulled back, but kept his face close to Dean’s. He leant forward slightly so that their forehead’s touched, but not their lips. “Oh Dean.  I love you so much,” He whispered against Dean’s lips. “I do not want to ever lose you.”

Dean could not help himself. He wanted to sit down and have a proper talk with Cas but… God dammit the angel was so distracting. Dean couldn’t stop himself from closing the distance between them, kissing Castiel again. The kiss was as chaste as the first when it started, but something changed between them within seconds. Dean’s lips pushed harder against Castiel’s, tongue running across the seam of his lips, begging for entrance. Castiel gladly granted this, opening his mouth to the hunter. It suddenly didn't matter that Dean hadn’t said ‘I love you’ back. It didn't matter that he had never said it to Castiel before.

They began to fight for dominance, Castiel gripping Dean’s head tightly, fingers woven into his hair. Dean pushed against Cas harder, causing the angel to lean back, until they were both lying on the bed, Dean on top as their tongues danced together. It was clear that Dean was winning, and Castiel couldn’t help but let him.

To display his submissiveness, Castiel let Dean take control of the kiss, his tongue pushing past Castiel’s strongly, and stroking his mouth. Cas slowly opened his legs slightly, and Dean forced his way in-between them. He couldn’t help but wish the two weren’t still clothed as he could feel Cas, hard and needy pressing into his crotch, driving him crazy.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” He moaned into the crook of Castiel’s neck. That was one of the many advantages to Cas being an angel. Dean felt their clothes suddenly melt away, and watched as they appeared across the room in a neat pile. There was nothing left between them now, nothing but skin.

Dean rocked his hips into Cas’, and the angel made a noise that shot straight to Dean’s crotch. He felt himself grow harder as Castiel’s fingers gripped his shoulders, fingertips bruising. Dean knew he had to slow down, otherwise this would all be over before it even had the chance to start properly. He stopped rocking his hips, and dipped his head into the crevice between Cas’ neck and shoulder, kissing and nipping at the flesh. “Dean, please.” Castiel whimpered, fingers leaving Dean’s shoulders as the hunter’s kisses trailed further down and taking their new position in his hair.

Dean grinned as he reached Cas’ abdomen, licking a strip of his toned, tanned stomach. He looked up at the angel, who’s beautiful blue eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth hung open just slightly as he panted heavily. Dean knew how sensitive Cas’ body could be. Dean continued further south yet, until his lips were just ghosting over the place he knew Cas’ wanted them the most. He nosed at Castiel’s hardness, causing the angel to jolt violently. “Dean.” He whimpered.

“This what you want angel?” Dean teased, licking Cas from base to tip, long and slow. Castiel bucked upwards, trying to achieve the friction that he so desperately needed. “Answer me.” Dean whispered, voice deeper than usual, but with a slight teasing tone as he continued, “Or you’ll never get what you want.”

Castiel whimpered again, before the words came out in a broken moan of, “Please Dean. Please.”

With that, Dean smiled again, before opening his mouth and taking Cas in his mouth entirely, sucking him off whilst simultaneously licking his tongue up Castiel’s shaft. The angel was putty in his hands, moaning and whining, fingers gripping tighter in Dean’s hair as the hunter bobbed his head up and down.

The angel attempted to buck up into Dean’s mouth, but Dean’s strong hand gripped tightly at his hips reminded Cas that Dean was in control tonight. No matter how much Cas wanted to use his power to his advantage and fuck himself into Dean’s pretty mouth, he knew he had to let Dean be the boss. Not that he really minded, considering the way Dean’s voice would drawl an octave lower when he played the dominant role, making him tingle in all the right places.

“Dean!” He cried out, throwing his head back. Sensing Castiel was getting near to his climax, Dean released him with a loud pop, pushing his mouth back up to nip and kiss at Cas neck. “Dean. Why’d you stop?” Castiel whimpered desperately.

“The only way you’re coming tonight, is when I’m inside you.” Dean drawled, reaching over Cas and into his bedside table, pulling out a packet of lube. He tore the top of the packet, and coated his fingers, rubbing them together slightly to warm it up. Castiel pulled his legs up to his chest, and Dean laid between them, slowly, teasingly rubbing around the rim of Cas’ hole.

“Dean please!” He whined, bucking his hips slightly. Dean smiled, and slightly more forcefully, shoved his whole finger up to the knuckle into Cas’ opening, curling it slightly. A bolt of pleasure shot through Cas’ body as Dean hit his prostate, causing the angel to throw his head back and moaned “More.”

Dean quickened his movements, fucking Cas with not one finger but two, before he began scissoring and stretching him. Then he added a third finger, as Cas panted and moaned underneath him, head thrashing about. “You ready?” Dean whispered, moving up so his face was level with Castiel’s, their foreheads pressed together. The angel could do nothing but nod, so close to his release that words were failing him. Dean pulled his fingers out of Castiel, squeezing the rest of the lube into his hands and slicking up his cock before lining it up at Castiel’s entrance. He however, did not push in, just hovered around at Cas’ hole.

“Dean. Please. Just do it!” Castiel cried, unable to take the teasing. Dean grinned, and shook his head. “No. I like seeing you all spread out, begging for me.” He whispered, eyes dark.

Castiel tried to reach down and push Dean into him, but the hunter caught his wrist, pushing it back above his head. Of course in reality, they both knew that Cas was a thousand times stronger, but Castiel knew that Dean got off on being the dominant one.

“Please Dean, I'll do anything for it. Anything for you. I love you.” Castiel whined, not once breaking eye contact with his lover. As the word ‘love’ left his lips, Dean pushed into Cas roughly, filling him all the way up, before slowly and teasingly pulling almost all the way back out again. Castiel moaned filthily, throwing his head back.

“Please Dean. Move!”

Dean slammed back into Castiel, causing the angel to shout his name. Dean set a steady pace, pulsing in and out of the angel. “Dammit Cas. So tight. So good.” he said, burying his face into Castiel’s neck. Castiel could not respond, before he felt something in his abdomen twist, heat pooling around his crotch. His vision whited out and he could only cry out Dean’s name one last time before he was coming, thick and fast, splattering all over Dean’s chest.

The sensation of Cas’ entrance tightening as he came was too much for Dean, and he soon followed, riding his orgasm out inside Cas, filling him completely.

The two men both sighed in unison as Dean pulled out before turning to the side, and flopping on his back next to Cas. His forehead was slick with sweat and he could feel the heat radiating off Cas’ skin.

Neither of them said anything, so Dean turned to his side, facing Castiel, planting a kiss on his shoulder delicately, before he let sleep take him over.

oOo

The next morning, Dean was adamant that he would get a chance to talk to Cas on a serious note, but was shocked to find an empty bed. The angel was gone. He had just up and left, without a word at some point during the middle of the night.

Dean did not see Castiel for the rest of the day. Gabriel knew nothing, Sam new nothing, Charlie new nothing. And Dean was beyond pissed.

When Castiel returned that night as Dean was about to get into bed, the hunter was positively fuming. “Wow Cas. That was a real low blow, coming from you!” was the first thing he said to the angel with a shout.

Cas looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, eyes wide and confused. He began to ask, “Wh-What?” before Dean cut him off again, angrily marching over.

“You’re little disappearing act this morning? What did you do crawl out of the sheets like a whore I had a one night stand with? No note, no message. Not even a freakin’ text? C’mon man, I thought you were better than that?!”

“Dean, I apologise but I had to-”

“Go to heaven, yeah I got that Cas! I have no qualms with you taking a little R&R upstairs or whatever the fuck it is you do. But dude, these past weeks, I barely see you! I’ve spent more time with Hel than I have with you, man! And then last night, we have sex for the first time in weeks and you disappear on me in the morning without so much as a goodbye?”

Castiel looked down at his shoes, ashamed. Dean was right, of course, but Castiel could not admit much without admitting why he had been going to heaven. “Dean I,” he swallowed “I understand why you are angry. But you must understand that I have other things in my life that do not involve you.”

That was the first mistake Castiel made. He could tell almost immediately as he watched Dan’s eyes light up in rage.

“Are you being for real right now Cas?” he shouted. “Me and you Cas, we’re in this together. Ever since the apocalypse, since you raised me from Hell, since we fought, together, in purgatory, we have been a team! I supported you through everything, every bad decision you ever made! So damn right things involve me! We’re supposed to be a unit Cas! No secrets, not with us. _We’re family”_

Castiel realised the magnitude of just how bad the decision was that he had made as soon as the words began to flow out of Dean’s mouth. Dean was right in every single way. They were together, they _were_ family, in every sense of the word. And Dean deserved so much better than Cas. Unsure what to even begin to say to try and fix the situation, Castiel panicked. He flew out, as fast as he could, leaving Dean stunned into silence, alone in the room.

oOo

Nobody saw anything of Castiel for the next twenty-four hours, and Dean went to bed alone again. And he woke up alone. Again.

He traipsed into the kitchen, depressed and annoyed as ever. Charlie was sitting at the table, opposite Gabriel, who was feeding Hel cereal. “Morning Dean.” Charlie called as the hunter flicked the coffee maker on.

“Morning.” Dean grumbled.

“Cas still not back then?” Gabriel asked. Dean shook his head, but said nothing more on the subject as he fished a cup out of the cupboard. “Where’s Sam?” he asked, willing to move the subject away from his absent angel.

Gabriel snorted. “Library. Where else. He’s being nerdy, so me and Charlie are discussing which superhero’s in the Marvel Avengers are the best.”

“My vote is on Black Widow, for obvious reasons of _hello, Scarlett Johansson,_ but Gabe here disagrees.” Charlie added, glaring at Gabriel across the small table.

“What can I say, I have a weak spot for Thor. Well, Marvel’s interpretation of him anyway. My actual adopted brother was not quite as hot; or entertaining, to be fair.”

“Oh yeah,” Dean said with a small smile as he made his way over to the table. “I forgot you were the actual Loki.”

Charlie choked on her fruit loops, eyes wide as saucers. “What?” she asked, shocked. Gabriel just grinned, wiping the corner of Hel’s mouth. “Did I not mention that?” he asked with a smile. Charlie shook her head. “Oops. Must of slipped my mind.”

Charlie’s eyes narrowed. “You total SOB! You let me rant on and on about how Loki deserved to be loved by Odin and Thor and how he was practically the best character with _amazing_ character development and awesome powers whilst he was you the whole time!” she exclaimed, reaching across and smacking the laughing archangel on the shoulder. “What can I say, it was interesting hearing you admiration from me.” He said with a shit-eating grin.

Dean rolled his eyes. Gabriel could be such a little bastard at times.

“You- oh you…” Charlie said, furrowing her brow.

“Oh come on, I think the phrase you’re searching for is ‘you beautiful, troubled soul’, or at least, that’s what you said earlier” Gabriel teased with a wink.

Charlie narrowed her eyes further. “Oh believe me, the phrase I’m searching for, I can’t use because there are pre-schoolers in the room.”

Gabriel howled with laughter and eventually Charlie (And Hel, despite not understanding what they were all laughing about) joined in, tears forming in her eyes. Dean just smiled at the two of them in the corner of the table, nursing his coffee. On a regular day, maybe Dean would have laughed along, but today, his thoughts were too busy being filled with Cas.

Sam entered the room, confused at the scene of hysterical laughter in the room, book in his hand. “You guys okay?” he asked, smiling slightly. Gabriel looked up at Sam. The hunter had changed into a grey vest top, and a pair of black shorts. _Shorts._

Gabriel nodded his head, and stopped laughing. He was much to distracted by how tightly those shorts were hugging every curve of Sam’s body. And how just one of Sam’s impressive biceps was probably the size of his vessel’s head.

“What are they laughing about?” Sam asked, oblivious to Gabriel’s reaction as he pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, looking at Dean.

“Gabriel’s just being a little shit as usual, that’s all.” Dean said, smiling as he stood up and headed to the exit.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked, watching his brother walk towards the door. Deans shrugged and sighed, head bowed slightly. “I’m gonna go and do the same thing I spent the whole of yesterday doing. I’m gonna pray to Cas, and grovel until he comes back.”

Sam swallowed, unsure of how to reply as Dean left the room. He glanced over at Gabe and Charlie. Neither of them had heard what Dean said, but their laughter had died down. Charlie was staring at Gabriel suggestively, and the archangel was blushing slightly with his head bowed.

Sam frowned slightly, confused and walked over to the table. He was about to ask Charlie what was going on, when she interrupted his chain of though, saying “Hey Sam, what’s with the get up.”

Sam looked down at his clothes. “Oh, I was working out.” He shrugged, chugging from the bottle of water. Charlie frowned. “I thought you were in the library.”

“Well. I was working out, and reading.”

“At the same time?” Charlie asked, laughing. Sam blushed slightly.

“Shut up. It’s a great way to pass time, actually.”

Charlie just smirked, and looked back over to Gabriel, who hadn’t moved or made a sound. Charlie tunred to Hel, who had slowly been warming up to her. “Hey Hel, considering Sam is the only one left who hasn’t watched Tangled with you yet, why don’t you and him go to the movie room. I bet Sam would love Tangled.” She said, ignoring Sam’s looks of protest.

However she could still see Sam, who pouted at the prospects of being thrown out of his own kitchen. His face dropped slightly, but Charlie raised her eyebrows and slightly titled her head at the three year old opposite her. Sam sighed, before saying “Come on Hel. I _really_ do wanna watch Tangled.” In a voice that must have sounded somewhat convincing, because Hel was kicking her feet against the high chair, and reaching her arms out to be lifted. Sam lifted her in a swoop, and the two disappeared out of the kitchen.

Charlie leant across the dining table, arms folded. Gabriel looked up at the redhead and smiled slightly. “Alright Loki, so what’s the deal with you and Sam?” she asked. Gabriel’s face stayed the same flushed red as he responded with, “What? I don’t know what you’re taking about.”

Charlie sighed. “Oh gimmie a break, trickster. For starters, Dean already told me about the ma _hoo_ sive crush you two dorks have on each other-”

“Dean doesn’t know shit.” Gabriel whispered under his breath, too quiet for Charlie to hear as she continued with “-And by the way you were staring at Sam as he came in in that shirt and those shorts that didn’t exactly leave much to the imagination… well.” She finished with a quirk of her eyebrow, as Gabriel’s face felt like it was alight.

“Okay. So maybe I like him… a _little_ bit.” He admitted, not once making eye contact.

Charlie groaned. “Come on Gabriel. Don’t lie to me. You like him, a _lotta_ -bit, and you know it! Why are you two not going at it like rabbits?”

Gabriel blushed a deeper red at her choice of words. Not that _those_ images of Sam in his mind weren’t pleasant. More than pleasant, actually.

“It’s not as easy as that, Charlie.” He said, praying to Chuck that she would leave it there. However, God was not now, or ever really in his favour.

“Why not?!” Charlie exclaimed, throwing her hands up. “Is there some like rule in heaven that angels can't be with us lowly mortals.”

Gabriel snorted. “Of course! But I am not exactly the kind of person who follows heaven’s rules, not any more. It’s nothing to do with Heaven I just…” Gabriel sighed. He knew he could either open up to Charlie, or have her hound him for the next eternity. “I just can’t right now. Everything’s so new with Hel, and Cas being all mysterious and my dad being back. I’m so overwhelmed with… emotions and crap, I- I don’t just wanna fuck Sam to burn it off and then realise I’m not that into him at all. I can’t do that, not to Sam.” He said, folding his arms. This had been the explanation Gabriel had been giving himself for the past few weeks, and had been the only thing stopping him from running up to the sasquatch and jumping him.

Charlie swallowed. “Gabe,” she said softly, catching the archangel’s gaze. Golden eyes bore into green. Hesitantly, Charlie reached across the table and placed her hand over Gabriel’s. “I know you would never do that to Sam. But do you?”

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked.

Charlie laughed “Gabriel, you don’t seem to realise how completely in love you are with that moose! You say you don’t want to confuse loving Sam with the overwhelming sense of confusion and other emotions you have sprinting through your mind, but you don’t seem to realise that you _do_ love Sam. And you have for a long time. Way before Hel, and God and everything else. It’s always been there.”

Charlie released the archangel’s hands, and stood up out of her seat. She smiled at Gabriel before leaving the room. She could only help so much, and in reality, it was ultimately down to Sam and Gabriel to sort things out for themselves. And if they liked each other just as much as Charlie _knew_ they did… well… it wouldn’t be long before there were two human angel couples in the bunker. Charlie frowned. _When am I getting my own damn angel?_

OOo

Dean punched his lamp. Hard. It flew off the dresser, shattering to the floor. He had _had it._

He had prayed to that son of a bitch, Castiel so many goddamn times over the past few days, and he had received nothing in response. Nothing. At. All.

It took Dean longer than he expected to realise this was his and Castiel’s first real fight as a couple. Sure, dean and Cas had had their differences in the past. Hell, dean remembered a time where it was Castiel throwing him against a wall and punching the shit out of him. Repeatedly.

But this was the first _fight_ they’d had. The first that made dean want to cry instead of shout and drink a fuck-ton of booze. And the worst part was, that he hadn’t even said it.

_I love you_

He remembered exactly how Cas said it, every different tone and pitch in his vocals as he opened his heart to Dean. And dean hadn’t been able to respond. He had been speechless. Dean supposed that maybe, he had never really believe that Castiel could or ever would have felt that way about him.

And it wasn’t that Dean didn't love Cas completely. Because he did. He had never loved anyone in the countless ways that he loved Cas. Not even Lisa. Back when he was with Lisa for that brief period of his life, he had always wondered if maybe he was just incapable of love. And that was why he didn't love her. Castiel made him believe that he _could_ love, as cheesy as that sounded.

Castiel not being there with him, not being able to see the blue eyed angel every chance he got felt like he was being torn in half. Gabriel always teased him about having a co-dependency issue with his brother, but time apart from Sam had never felt like this. Dean literally felt like Cas had been torn from him, leaving a tear in his side, blood beginning to flow rapidly until there wouldn’t be any left to keep him alive.

“You getting all this Castiel!” he shouted up to the ceiling. “I fucking love you. I love you and its killing me!”

The room was silent for a moment, the only sound being Dean’s chest heaving before there was a _swish._ Dean turned.

Castiel stood before him. As Dean opened his mouth to speak or shout or scream or cry, Castiel fell forwards to his knees. “Dean.” He whispered, before glowing light surrounded him. Cas screamed and so did Dean as the white light filled the room before ceasing to exist completely, leaving nothing behind but Castiel, unconscious on the floor.


	7. So God Isn't The Best Dad/ Are You There Gabriel? It's Me, Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God makes an appearence! and he finally tells us what's going on with Cas. Also, so maybe he isn't the best dad. Mysterious ways and all, I suppose. But he's gonna get better, don't worry.

 

Gabriel was the first to arrive in the room, upon hearing Castiel’s cry. The frequency was too high for any of the humans in the bunker to have been able to register it, but Gabriel heard it straight away.

He appeared in the room, Sam, Charlie and Hel busting in a few seconds later, met with the sight of Castiel laid on the floor, and Dean crouched down next to him. “Dean,” Gabriel called, catching the hunter’s attention “What happened?”

“I-I don’t know. He just- he just flew in here and then he… he collapsed.”

Hel began to cry, and Gabriel turned his attention to his daughter. “Daddy. Something’s coming.” She cried. Gabriel took her from Sam into his arms, eyes wide with worry.

“What do you mean Hel? What’s coming?” he asked, holding the girl close to his face. Hel just shook her blotchy, tear stained face. “ _He_ is coming!” she said. Gabriel looked around the faces in the room, all of whom met his eyes with worried expressions.

Gabriel was about to press questions further when the ground began to shake beneath their feet, books toppling off the shelves. Dean stood up quickly, reaching over to his dresser to grab at his demon knife. Sam untucked his gun from his back pocket and stood protectively in front of Charlie. The room continued to shake, and then a piercing noise rang through the bedroom. Sam’s hands began to shake around his gun, and his eyes screwed up. “Gabriel. What’s happening?” he called loudly.

Gabriel did not respond, but protectively held Hel into his chest, archangel blade gripped tightly in his hands as he stood over his brother. He didn't know what was coming, and that scared him.

After a few seconds, the shaking stopped, and the room was filled with blaring white light. “Shut your eyes!” Gabriel shouted.

As the light subsided, the hunters and Charlie began to peel their eyes open again, blinking profusely. Another man had appeared, crouched over Castiel’s body.

“Chuck?”

Chuck nodded, smiling tightly. “Hello Dean. Samuel. Miss Middleton.” He said, straightening and glancing in their direction. He walked closer to Gabriel, who had been uncharacteristically quiet since his father’s arrival. Chuck said nothing to Gabriel, but reached out and took Hel from his arms. The small girl immediately stopped crying, and stared up at Chuck, eyes wide.

“Hello, little fledgling. I’m so glad I could finally make your acquaintance.” He said, stroking one hand through her hair. He then placed Hel back on the floor, and she ran back over to her father.

“I’m sorry, but will someone tell me what the hell is going on?!” Charlie squeaked as she stepped out a little more from behind Sam. Sam swallowed dryly. “Uh, Charlie. This is Chu- uhm, God. I guess.”  
Charlie swallowed, and took a step backwards “Holy Sh-”

“If I were you, I would not finish that sentence.” Chuck warned with a coy smile. Charlie squeaked again, hands flying to her mouth. Chuck walked across the room, back over to Castiel and crouched down beside him. He ran a hand over Castiel’s face, turning him onto his back.

“It is worse than I thought.” He said, turning back to the others in the room. Noticing their bewildered expressions, he sighed, saying “I suppose I am correct in assuming that Castiel has not disclosed the details of his current… predicament.”

“Now you listen here-” Dean began to say, pointing his finger towards the ex-prophet. Chuck silenced him, eyes narrowing as he stalked closer to Dean. “No you listen, little ape. I could wipe you off the face of existence with one blink, so I would not be so belligerent, if I were you.”

Dean stepped back slightly, swallowing thickly. “Uh, sorry.” He said quietly.

Chuck smiled. “Good. Now, Miss Middleton, I understand you’re a fan of my books.” He turned back to Charlie, who meekly nodded. “Good. The Winchesters were hardly so adoring when they discovered them for the first time.”

Sam sucked in a breath between his teeth, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “Yeah, uh- sorry about that.”

Chuck waved his hand dismissively, “All is forgiven. Now, moving onto more pressing matters, I suppose you would all like to know what is happening to one Castiel. Am I correct in this assumption?” they all nodded. Chuck pressed his hands together, looking down at the floor. “Then I regret to inform you that Castiel, is falling.”

Gabriel gasped, eyes wide. “Father, No.” he whispered.

“I am afraid so. He has spent too long away from Heaven, rebelling against his superiors and what not. This was always going to happen.”

“So fix him!” Gabriel said, standing a step closer towards his Father.

“No.” Chuck deadpanned.

“What do you mean no?! Fix him!” Gabriel demanded, hand still gripped tightly around his blade. Chuck just chuckled dryly. “Oh Gabriel,” he sighed “You continue remind me so much of your older brother more each time we meet. Please refrain from acting in a manner so similar to Lucifer, or you may find yourself in a similar predicament to him.” He said the last in a slightly lower tone, and it was unmistakeable as a threat. Gabriel swallowed and took a step back, tucking his blade back into his sleeve. “Please forgive me Father.” He said through gritted teeth.

“You are forgiven.”

“But, uh, God or Chuck or… whatever,” Dean began to say, ignoring the disapproving look crossing Chuck’s face. “You’re… I mean you’re God, so can’t you just- you know? Juice him up, recharge his batteries or whatever? You can stop him from falling, right?”

Chuck nodded. “Of course I can Winchester. I can do anything.” He scoffed, “However, I will not stop Castiel from falling.”

Dean tensed. “Why not?” he asked, fist clenched tighter around his knife.

Chuck sighed. “Because, Castiel has broken one too many of Heaven’s rules. The only appropriate course of action is for him to fall. Living down here with you humans, well, it would only be in his best interest to become one, I suppose.”

“But-” Gabriel attempted to interrupt, before Chuck cut him off.

“Silence Gabriel. I do not want to hear one more word from you. Not tonight.”

Gabriel swallowed, and desperately tried to push down the feelings of abandonment and betrayal that were slowly threatening to spill over.

“I called Castiel to me a few weeks ago, and offered him an ultimatum. Either he come back to Heaven, and serve as a good soldier, or fall and stay down here with you. For some reason, he loves you, Dean Winchester, and chose to stay with you- which I must say I did _not_ see coming,” he shook his head slightly, lost in thought for a moment, before continuing. “I suppose Castiel thought he could keep this from you all until a later date but… the changes are beginning.”

“What kind of… changes?” Dean asked. chuck glanced back down at the sleeping figure of Castiel. “He will become more tired, a lot. Aches, pains, fevers. This unconscious state is a result of flying, which wore him out. He does not have much power left until he will fall completely.” He explained, relaying off the details as if they were nothing short of a shopping list.

Dean swallowed, not daring to tear his eyes away from Castiel’s body. “And then what, he just, gets his wings ripped off and becomes human, is that it?” he asked. Chuck shook his head. “Of course not.” He said with a small smile. “It will be a lot more complicated than that. There is a reasonable chance that Castiel will not survive this completely, and the fall will kill him.”

The four of them gasped, all looking between Castiel and Chuck. “A reasonable chance?” Sam asked, “So like what, 50/50 or?”

Chuck shrugged. “More like a 40/60 chance of survival. However, Castiel was made completely clear of this, and is more than willing to take the risk. Which is unsurprising. I am surprised Castiel has not fallen sooner. He was always so very… different from the other angels.”

Gabriel tensed slightly at the manner in which his father spoke about his brother, but knew he could not say anything. Thankfully, he and Dean must have been on the same wavelength, because Dean interrupted, “But- But you can’t just kick him out of heaven!”

 Chuck snorted, “I can and I will, as I have done to many angels before. As for you Gabriel,” he turned to stare at his eldest son “The only reason you have not fallen in the same manner is because you are the only archangel left in existence. You did well hiding from me for a long time, but do know that I now have close eyes on you. Very close.”

Chuck disappeared from the room, leaving Gabriel with a crippling sense of fear and shame, and the humans with a thousand unanswered questions. “What a dick.” Dean hissed, running a hand through Castiel’s inky black hair. Thunder cracked outside, and Sam grimaced. “Yeah, I wouldn’t call God a dick Dean, just saying” he said, tucking his gun back into his jeans. His eyes flitted over to Gabriel, whose gaze was fixed on the stony floor. “You okay Gabriel.”

“I’m fine.” Gabriel forced out, before disappearing from the room, leaving Hel behind. She immediately ran to Dean, who was still crouched beside Castiel and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Don’t worry Dean. Cas’gonna be okay.” She said. Dean wrapped his arms around her, returning her hug and placed his chin on top of her head. “Yeah, I hope so.”

oOo

When Castiel awoke, the first thing he was aware of was a small, warm weight on his chest. His vision was blurry at first, but he blinked a few times and his vision focused, leaving the clear sight of Hel, situated on top of his chest, her legs on his shoulders.

“Cas!” she said, smiling widely and scrambling to clamber off of him. Castiel was confused, when had he gotten into bed? Sunlight was streaming through the curtains, and Castiel suddenly became very aware of another presence in the room. He looked to his left, and noticed Dean in a chair beside the bed, sound asleep.

“Dean!” Hel called, climbing on top of the hunter. Dean began to stir awake slightly, mumbling something incoherent. “Castiel is awake!” the toddler said. Dean’s eyes bolted open, and flicked to the angel on the bed.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel said. He wasn’t sure what reply he was expecting. Dean placed Hel down onto the floor and began to stand. His face was unreadable, and Castiel wondered if Dean was perhaps still angry with him. He had every right to be of course but-

Suddenly Dean launched himself at Castiel, hugging him tightly with his arms snaked around his neck and his head buried into Cas’ shoulder. Castiel hugged him back, around his waist, confused. “Never do that to me again. Ever.” Dean whispered.

“Dean, although this hug is more than pleasant, I do not understand. Is something wrong? Why am I in bed?”

Dean pulled back, and stepped back from Cas slightly, allowing the angel to collect himself. His face changed from one of joy, to a look Castiel recognised as worry. Dean sighed, “We know Cas, okay?”

Castiel frowned. “Know what?” he asked.

Dean sat back in the chair leaning his head forwards into his hands briefly. “When you conked out, uh, Chuck- He uh, came down for a visit. He told us you were falling.”

Castiel swallowed dryly, but said nothing. Dean looked up at the angel, green eyes staring into blue. “Why didn't you say anything Cas? Why would you keep something like that from me?”

Castiel stared down into his lap, ashamed. “I-I did not want anyone to worry. I have caused you Winchester’s enough trouble in the past and-”

“Cas,” Dean whined, interrupting the angel. “How many times have I gotta tell you, we’re a team. No secrets, right?”

“I understand that now Dean,” Castiel admitted “In hindsight; it probably would have been wiser to tell you.”

Dean chuckled dryly, before lifting Hel into his lap from where she had been crawling on the floor. He had been on official babysitting duty as Charlie and Sam tried to locate Gabriel. “Yeah, hindsight’s a, uh, b-i-t-c-h. But no matter what, no matter how hard it gets, I’m gonna be right there with you Cas. You know that right?”

Castiel nodded, before smiling at the fledging in Dean’s lap. He reached into his pocket and handed the girl a cherry lollypop. She giggled, and accepted it. “Thank you Cas!” she said, remembering the manners that Sam had taught her.

Dean smiled, looking down at Hel as she laughed, and then his eyes flitted back to Cas. The angel looked a lot more relaxed, a lot happier than he had in a long time. Neither of them mentioned the fact that there was a chance that Cas might not survive what was to come. It could wait. It could all wait.

oOo

Sam stared into his coffee, swishing it about in the mug. It had been over twelve hours since anyone had seen Gabriel. And Sam was worried. He had heard the words God said to him, seen the disappointment in his glare. He knew that Gabriel probably hadn’t been the best son to him, but that maybe God was being a little too harsh.

 _Wow,_ Sam thought _I am so gone on this angel, I’m even siding with him against God._

Sam was beginning to accept the fact that he had this ridiculous crush on Gabriel. He still didn't see much chance of reciprocation, and was quite surprised that it didn't really bother him that much. Just spending time with Gabriel in general was good enough to him.

“Whatcha thinking about, Sam?” Charlie asked, thumb turning the next page in just one of the thirteen new supernatural books that had appeared in the library following God’s visit.

“Those books,” Sam lied, cracking a smile “I can’t believe you’re reading them.”

Charlie scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Oh come on. I just wanna see how I’m written, is all. Don’t lie and say you aren’t curious as to how you and Gabriel come across, together.”

Sam blushed slightly, looking back into his coffee. “Whatever. We’re supposed to be looking for Gabriel actually, believe it or not.”

Charlie groaned. “Come on Sam. He is literally the second most powerful being in existence. If he doesn’t wanna be found, then trust me, he won't be found.”

Sam sighed. Charlie was right of course, but it didn't stop him worrying about Gabriel. He sent one last prayer out, just to be safe, eyes shut, calling out the words through his mind. He knew Gabriel couldn’t read his thoughts, but knew that if he prayed hard enough, something would get through.

_Uh, Dear Gabriel, who art thou probably a long way away from Heaven. It’s uh, it’s just me, Sam, checking in. we haven’t seen you in a while and uhm, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Hel is fine, you don’t have to worry about her, and I’m sure Cas will wake up soon but- I miss you, okay? So promise you’ll come back, okay? I just wanna know that you’re safe._


	8. Panic! At The Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knows that something isn't right after Gabriel dissapears. The truth is far worse than anything he could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long left in the story! Maybe 3/4 more chapters!

** Two Days Later **

“But Dean, he’s still not back!” Sam protested, sitting up in his seat. He looked at his brother who was sitting across from him on the table, scrolling through the internet. Dean just shrugged. “Hey, you heard the way his dad spoke to him… I think I’d run too.” He admitted.

Sam sighed, “But Dean, he wouldn’t leave Hel. Us, sure? But her? No way dude, something just isn’t right here.”

Dean looked up from his computer, into Sam’s eyes. “Sam, I know you want him back right here, right now, but the dude got hurt, okay? You didn't see the look on his face when Chuck spoke to him. He just needs some time.”

Sam buried his head in his hands, biting out a reply of “Fine,” and then mumbling under his breath, “But I still think that something isn’t right.”

At that moment, Castiel walked into the room. He nodded curtly to Sam and then moved to sit beside Dean, kissing him lightly on the cheek. “Hey Cas.” Dean murmured. “You doing okay?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes Dean, I am feeling tired still, but okay. I am more worried for my brother, Gabriel, considering he has not returned in several days.”

“See!” Sam said, pointing at Cas. “Even Cas thinks something up.”

Dean looked from his brother to his lover, concern evident on both their faces. These were most likely the two people that knew Gabriel the best, and if they were both worried… well, Dean would listen. “Fine,” he sighed, closing his laptop. He turned to Castiel. “Cas, can you think of anywhere, anywhere at all that he could be?”

Castiel shook his head. “My brother is very crafty. It is highly unlikely he will ever use the same meeting point with anyone. There is one place I suppose but…”

“But what?” Sam asked.

Castiel sighed. “It is not on the same plane of existence as this. Also, it is set many millions of years in the past.”

“So, what you’re saying is that the _only_ possible lead we have, is not only not in this dimension, but exists a million years ago?” Dean asked incredulously. Castiel nodded, and Sam put his head in his hands. “Great.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“I guess I'll start researching anywhere he might be, you know strange occurrences, lights in the sky , I don’t know uh, candy bar factories robbed?” Sam said, standing up and pushing his hair out of his face before turning and walking out of the room. Dean sighed, watching him exit.

“I’m worried.” He said, turning to Castiel.

“About Sam?” Cas asked. Dean nodded.

“I don’t know he just- he seems pretty torn up over this whole Gabriel thing.” Dean shrugged.

“Well, Gabriel and Sam are linked, they share a more, uh, profound bond, I suppose.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean, linked?” he asked. Castiel immediately flushed a slight reddish colour, showing Dean that he had obviously disclosed some information that he shouldn’t have. “Cas,” Dean whined, eyes darting at the angel “What do you know?”

Castiel shook his head. “Dean, I would rather not risk the wrath of a millennia-year-old archangel.”

“Oh, and you’d rather risk my wrath?” Dean asked him, eyes giving off warnings as they began to blaze. Castiel swallowed. He had been sworn to secrecy by his brother, as his superior but… this was Dean. Dean let him have sex with him, and let him cuddle him in the morning and wear his clothes and watch TV with him. And let him have sex with him.

“Okay. I'll tell you,” Cas sighed. Dean grinned. “On the day of Hel’s creation, when Gabriel and Sam went shopping, Gabriel gave Sam an, uh, enochian mark. He told Sam that it meant Gabriel could no longer get into his head and read his thoughts.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose, hinting at Castiel to continue with the story. He had not known that Sam had let Gabriel mark him, when he thought about it, Sam hadn’t mentioned it at all. But then again, his brother was such a girl he was probably embarrassed.

 “However, what my brother failed to tell Sam was that the mark held no sensor over his thoughts at all… it is more of a symbol of… ownership?, I suppose.”

“Wait, he _owns_ my brother?”

Castiel shook his head, and began to explain, “In heaven it was considered more of a, sign of affection. A sign that that specific person belongs to you and you only. It carries a scent on Sam for as long as the mark stands. I used to be able to smell it very strongly but… since my grace has depleted, the scent wavers.”

Dean grinned at first, as Castiel spoke about his brother being marked by Gabriel, but his face softened when Cas talked about his grace, eyes swivelling to the floor. He took hold of Castiel’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly in a silent gesture. Castiel smiled, blushing slightly. “So uh, hey, how comes I don’t get one of these special marks?” Dean asked with a smile, trying to change the subject.

“Oh Dean, I left my mark on you a long time ago,” Castiel said with a small smile. Dean’s face turned confused as Cas leaned closer into him, rolling up the sleeve of his t-shirt, revealing the handprint that had been burned into Dean’s bicep since he had been raised from Hell. Castiel leaned forwards, kissing it lightly, which shot sparks of electricity through Dean’s gut, leaving him with a pleasant tingling feeling. “Part of my grace resides in it, even now,” Castiel said, and as his lips left Dean’s arm, blue sparks rippled under it slightly.

Dean grinned. “How comes you left your mark on me, way back then?” he asked.

Castiel looked down at his lap, cheeks becoming hot. “Cas,” Dean called in a teasing voice, taking the angel’s chin in his hands and tilting his head up. “Tell me.”

“I, uh, when I first saw you… your soul, in Hell it… it was so bright. Like nothing I had ever expected. It was beautiful. And as I rebuilt your body with it I… I suppose I could not control myself. As I raised you, I accidentally allowed my grace to imprint on you. I was subject to a lot of what you would call teasing after you were brought back from the other angels, actually.”

Dean chuckled, pushing a hand through the angel’s inky black hair. “Have I ever told you how much I love you Cas?” he asked. Castiel watched the way Dean’s eyes crinkled as he smiled and nodded, replying, “Several times since I returned to you, actually.” He said. Dean laughed.

“Shut up.” He whispered, finally pressing his lips against the angels, kissing him soundly.

Ooo

Sam slammed his laptop shut. So far, he had found nothing –no answers to where Gabriel could be or why he was gone for so long. And Sam knew that there had to be something wrong. There was no way Gabriel would just up and leave Hel with no previous warning. Sam understood that Gabriel was upset, and that he had never exactly been the most trustworthy person they’d ever known but... this just wasn’t Gabriel.

Sam missed Gabriel more than he was willing to admit. It had been a while since the archangel had been gone for such a long period of time. In the beginning, when Gabriel started hanging around the Winchester’s more often, he would be gone for weeks, months or even longer. Gabriel was unreliable like that.

But as Sam found himself becoming closer with the trickster, Gabriel hung around more often. He’d help them with research on cases, heck, he’d saved their sorry asses more than once.

Sam sighed, leaning back in his chair. He was getting more worried as the hours passed, and he knew that if Gabriel wasn’t back by midnight, something was definitely wrong.

oOo

Everything had been going fine in the TV room. Charlie and Hel sat side by side on the couch, the familiar opening to the first Harry Potter movie playing. Charlie had decided it was time to move Hel on from Disney princesses. Charlie liked Tangled, a lot more than she was willing to admit, (come on, Rapunzel was hot!) but there was only so many times you could watch the film.

So Charlie offered to introduce Hel into the world of Harry Potter instead. She briefly explained what the main focus of the story was as the opening titles began to play and Hel listened intently. Charlie knew the plotline was probably a bit complicated for the average three year old, but given Hel’s own magical inheritance, she probably got it. Either that or she was just nodding to be polite.

(Charlie didn’t mind either, she was just happy to start another Harry Potter movie marathon)

Hel had been warming up to Charlie slowly, and had started to become more comfortable being alone with her. Charlie assumed part of the reasoning was because Charlie probably let her get away with a lot more than the guys did but she couldn’t help it, Hel was so adorable.

The two of them were settling into the couch, bowl of popcorn between them when Charlie heard a smash, and a yell coming from down the hall, and immediately sat up straight. Hel also immediately sat up, her body going rigid. Charlie knew this couldn’t be a good sign as the girl’s eyes widened in fear. Charlie immediately found herself on edge. Something wasn’t quite right in the room, something different hanging in the air.

“Dean?” she called out hesitantly, but received no answer. “Oh crap.” She whispered under her breath. Charlie knew she had two options. She could either stay with Hel, and wait for one of the Winchester’s to come and get them, which was looking increasingly unlikely as she called out again and again for Dean and Sam- or, she could get up and actually get a look at whatever was coming.

With a shaky glance at the three year old, Charlie placed her finger to her lips, imitating silence, and reached out for the gun that she knew Dean kept in the drawer by the couch. She opened the drawer slowly, hands shaking slightly and took the black handgun into her long pale fingers.

She stood up, and made her way towards the closed door. Her fingers closed tightly around the knob, and she stood there for a few seconds trying to muster up the courage to actually open it. “Come on. Please don’t be a monster, _please_ don’t be a monster.” She pleaded, mainly to herself.

She swung the door open in one move, but was met with nothing but the other side of the corridor. Eyes narrowing, Charlie stepped one foot out of the door, gun pointing around the area. The corridor was slightly dark, and the light switch was mere paces away. Charlie took one last look back inside at Hel who sat on the couch, golden eyes wide and wet with unshed tears. Charlie knew it was probably wiser to stay inside but… something just didn't feel right. She had to get a look.

 “I'll be right back. Promise.” She whispered, pushing the door behind her so it would stay open. Charlie took one step out into the corridor and the door slammed shut behind her.

“Hel!” she called, running back to the door, tugging at the handle. It was no use. The door was closed. “Dean!” Charlie screamed, looking around frantically. “Cas! Anyone!”

At that moment Castiel appeared, Dean coughing and leaning against his shoulder. “There’s something in the bunker,” Castiel said. “Sam is unconscious, and something attacked Dean from behind.”

“I know,” Charlie said, nodding frantically “It’s inside. With Hel.”

“Cas, please tell me you can open that door!” Dean said, trying to straighten up. Castiel took a deep breath, before stepping away from Dean, who immediately pressed himself against the wall.

“I-I can try.” Castiel said, gripping the handle tightly and applying pressure. “Something is holding it closed but… I may be able to get through.”

The corridor was completely silent as Castiel pushed against the door with Dean’s help, until they heard a scream. And it certainly wasn’t Sam who was screaming.

“Hel!” Dean shouted as Castiel finally managed to bust the door open. The three of them ran inside, but stopped short at the doorway when they met eyes with their attacker.

“Abbadon.” Dean spat, face furious. The red haired demon had Hel in her hands by the straps of her overalls, the girl crying and screaming. “I thought you were dead.” Dean stated, fists clenching.

Abbadon smirked, flicking a lock of her red hair. “You thought wrong, Winchester. I’ve been wondering how to get back at that archangel of yours for a while… and then I found out about his precious daughter. Perfect.” She smiled, eyes flitting from Hel back to Dean.

“Oh yeah, well I bet Gabriel’s not gonna be happy when he finds out about this, huh?” Charlie said, stepping forwards. “That you’ve taken his daughter. He’ll smite you into next week, bitch!”

Abbadon twisted her hand, and Charlie jerked forwards violently, feet scrapping across the room until she was inches away from the demon’s face. “Don’t speak to me like that, _bitch_.” She spat, holding Charlie up by the throat. “And, let’s just say that Gabriel isn’t going anywhere to do _anything_ , for a while.”

Charlie’s feet were dangling off the floor, purple bruising beginning to form around her throat as she gasped for air, as Castiel stepped forwards, angel blade in hand. “You will release them both, or I will smite you- demon.” He deadpanned, face stony.

“Please,” Abbadon said with a slightly dry laugh. “You don’t have the juice. You’re _falling_ , Castiel.”

“How could you _possibly_ know that?” Castiel asked, face quizzical. Abbadon scoffed, “Oh come on. Let’s just say, down in my division, we have ways of making tricky little archangel’s talk.”

Dean frowned. “Since when does a knight of Hell have the juice to take out an archangel?” he asked.

“That’s the best part,” Abbadon said, smile sickly sweet. “I don’t.”

With that she, and Hel, were gone, leaving Charlie coughing and spluttering as Dean rushed forwards to lift her. “God dammit! Are you okay Charlie?”

Charlie nodded. “I'll be fine. But- what did she mean she had ways of making Gabriel talk? Gabriel would never give anything up. Nothing can hurt him, right?” she asked, but it came out as more of a desperate plea as they made their way back through the bunker to find Sam.

“Some things can hurt archangels, all of which are deadly in the hands of Abbadon. We have to rescue them both.” Castiel said, fists clenching at their sides. His body was tense and rigid and Dean could practically feel his angel radiating thought the room. Dean tentatively placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Relax Cas. We’ll find them.”

Castiel turned, knocking Dean’s hand away. “Dean, my brother, the second most powerful being in existence has been kidnapped by demons and his daughter has been stolen, you and Sam and Charlie are all injured and I cannot heal you considering I am one step away from falling completely, and none of us have any idea how to track Abbadon. So I’m sorry, but I will not relax.” He said, voice climbing in volume as he spoke. Dean sighed as Castiel turned away from him, marching away down the hall.

“Guys got a point.” Charlie said, wincing as she rubbed her hand on her throat. Dean looked down to the ground, and Charlie placed her hand on his chest. “But don’t worry Dean. I mean, reading the books- there doesn’t seem to be much the Winchester’s can’t do with a little initiative.”

Dean smiled, but said nothing and the two continued down the hall in Castiel’s wake, two questions sitting uncomfortably in Deans mind. Number one, how the _hell_ were they going to rescue Gabriel and Hel, and number two;

_How the hell am I gonna tell Sam?_


	9. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will leave to save Hel, but something isn't right in Abbadon's warehouse. Charlie once again proves that she can read both Winchester's like a book, and Castiel finally understands what Meg said about finding your cause and dying for it.

Sam opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurred. His head was throbbing and there were, what looked like, three person shaped blobs leaning over him. As his vision came into focus, he recognised the blobs as his brother, Cas, and Charlie.

“Jesus, what happened?” he asked, sitting up slightly from where he was apparently laying on the floor. As Sam began to sit up, a shot of pain went straight to his head. “Ouch.” He mumbled, face screwing up. He looked around at the concerned faces staring at him.

“You okay?” Dean asked, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just hit my head I think,” Sam said, hesitantly placing his hand over what felt like a bump, he hissed slightly in pain, and Dean handed him an icepack. “Thanks.” He said as he took it from his brother and pressed it gently against his head.

“Sammy, listen,” Dean said, eyes wide with worry as he dragged one hand down his face, a gesture Sam knew all too well.

“What, what is it?” he asked, looking around at the faces. “Where’s Hel?” he asked, immediately noticing the girl’s absence. It wasn’t like Dean or any of them to just leave her on her own. There were too many dangers around the bunker for one three year old.

Dean swallowed. “That’s uh- that’s the thing Sammy. Turns out you were right… Gabriel was- Gabriel _is_ , in trouble.”

“Dean, what are you talking about?” Sam asked.

Dean shot a pleading look towards Cas. The angel cleared his throat. “Sam what I believe Dean is trying to say is… we found out why Gabriel has been gone for so long.”

“What, why?” Sam’s tone of voice turned urgent.

“It appears… he was, uh, taken, by Abbadon. We do not know how she managed to trap him but… he needs our assistance.”

Sam gritted his teeth together, eyebrows furrowing. “And what about Hel?”

Castiel swallowed dryly. “Abbadon… Abbadon got her.”

Sam’s face shifted to one of worry and panic as he scrambled to get up, ignoring the pain in his head, which threw him off balance slightly and he stumbled. Dean reached out his hand and pulled his brother up to his feet. “Wh-what? How did Abbadon even know about Hel?” he asked, frantically looking around the bunker for something, _anything_ that could help them.

“We dunno Sam but, listen to me,” Dean placed both his hands on Sam’s shoulder’s, relaxing his brother slightly “We’re gonna find them. And we’re gonna gank that bitch like she deserves.” Dean glanced past his brother, locking eyes with Charlie who smiled weakly, “There’s nothing the Winchester’s can’t do with a little initiative, right?”

Sam swallowed, but nodded and Dean released him from his grasp. “Yeah, you’re right. Uhm, let’s just start with a locating spell right? Wherever Abbadon is, that’s probably where they’re keeping Gabe and Hel, right?”

“That’s what I like to hear! Cas, you can help us with that, right?” Dean asked, glancing at the angel. Castiel nodded. “It-uh, may be a little draining for me, locating the ingredients but… I shall return as soon as I can.” He said, before disappearing from the room.

Sam took in a deep breath before stalking across the room over to one of the cabinets, sliding it open to pull out a map of the world and laying it on the table. He was trying to keep his cool, but inside- his blood was boiling. Abbadon was bad news, they had always known that but… the fact that she had Gabe and Hel in her grasp was about as far from reassuring as you could get, for him. He glanced up at Dean and Charlie. “Are Y’all okay?” he asked, eyeing the way Dean winced as he leant over the table and the bruising that was just starting to show on Charlie’s throat. “I mean, I got knocked out pretty bad but… I’m guessing you had it worse?”

Dean shook his head. “We’ll be okay. Charlie got grabbed up a little and I got a few blows but…” he looked over to Charlie, “We’re okay.”

Charlie nodded in agreement, and stood next to Sam, glancing over at the map. Her neck was sore as she craned it to see, but she did her best not to let it show. Her and Dean shared a silent agreement between their eyes, and she nodded to him, telling him she was okay. “We’re not going down, not without a fight. Right guys?” she said.

Dean nodded. “Right.”

oOO

Castiel returned half an hour later, panting slightly as he set down all his collected ingredients on the table. He sat down in one of the wooden chairs, and quickly began explaining to Sam exactly what he had to do. Within no time the younger Winchester was spreading a fine, mixed powder over the entirety of the map.

Nobody missed the concerned glances Dean was shooting at Cas considering they all knew how low he was on power. He needed to rest, because they were going to need all the power they could get.

“So what exactly does this powder stuff do,” Charlie asked, watching as Sam spread it around the map with his fingers, she lifted a little bit from the bowl he had been mixing in a sprinkled it in the air with her fingers.

 “Watch” Sam said, pulling a box of matches out of his pocket and throwing it down onto the map. Immediately, it went up in flames, Charlie’s eyes wide as it blazed. “Cool.” She whispered.

Eventually the flames died down and a ring appeared around an area. “You guys gotta teach me how to do that!” Charlie exclaimed, finger tracing around the small black ring.

“That’s where they are. About a day’s drive from here.” Dean said, looking at the map. Castiel began to stand up wobbling slightly, and fell forwards slightly, gripping the table for support. “I could transport you.” He said, but was cut off by Dean.

“Uh-uh, no way Cas.” Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and pushing him back down in the chair. “You don’t have a lot of juice left and we need you at your full strength if were gonna take out all the demon’s she probably has littering the place,” Dean’s eyes stayed locked on Cas’, pleading until eventually the angel nodded, accepting defeat. “So it’s settled.” Dean said, clapping his hands together “let’s get the stuff loaded and go.”

“Are you sure you’re okay to drive, Dean?” Sam asked, concern evident. Dean nodded, “I’m fine Sammy. Now let’s go. The quicker we leave, the quicker we save them.”

oOo

The drive was almost unbearable. Dean drove and Sam sat shotgun, spending more or less the whole drive in silence, anxiously tapping his fingers and biting his nails and staring out the windows. It had always calmed him, since the days when he was just a kid and would sit in the backseat, making his toy cars drive across the sides of the doors in time with the impala and then when John would yell at him to stop before he scratched the interior, he would be perfectly content just staring outside, watching the world go by so fast it was all just a blur, making the lines between fantasy and reality twice as thin. For Sam, it was an escape from his life.

Dean barely took his eyes off the road the whole time. He did not once try to make conversation with any of the impala’s occupants, and his tapes were left forgotten about in the glove compartment. The only few times he did tear his eyes away from the long stretches of highway, was him glancing up in the rear view mirror, eyes trained on Castiel, who slept soundly in the backseat.

For Charlie, there was something crazy about watching the angel sleep. From reading the books cover to cover, she had this image of Cas in her head, standing tall and powerful, angel blade gripped tightly in his fist, wings casting shadows behind him. But in reality, Cas was just an almost fallen angel, with his head rested against the cool glass of the mirror, sleeping soundly. And Charlie wasn’t an idiot. She knew angels weren’t supposed to sleep, not really. In all honestly, Charlie knew she was the smartest of the group in that moment. She didn't miss the way Dean’s finger’s clenched the wheel tighter than normal, and the way his eyes would flit from the road to Cas, back and forth.

Neither did she miss the way Sam’s fingers couldn’t stop moving, a tell-tale sign of his nervousness. Because he knew. Dean knew. And Cas probably knew too, no matter how lost he was in his dreams. There was no guarantee here. For all they knew, they could be riding to their deaths. And with the way Cas snored ever so slightly next to her, Charlie knew that that outcome was becoming increasingly likely.

oOo

When they finally arrived, they parked on a hill overlooking a tall, abandoned warehouse. “Typical,” Charlie said, rolling her eyes.

“What?” Dean asked, closing the trunk with a thud. Charlie turned to face him.

“The warehouse, it’s so cliché. All the bad guys end up in an abandoned warehouse.”

Sam smirked slightly, despite himself. “It’s true, I guess.” He shrugged.

“Where do they even find these places?” Charlie asked. Dean rolled his eyes, before handing her a gun and a handful of bullets. “Now, gun’s ain’t gonna stop ‘em, we know that from experience, but a powerful enough headshot can slow ‘em down.” He said, watching the girl he thought of as a little sister cautiously as she loaded the bullets. “Got it?” he asked, their eyes locking.

Charlie nodded, “Got it,”

Following his almost 24hour nap in the car, Castiel seemed fairly revived. His angel blade materialised and he twirled it in his hand skilfully, before gripping it tightly. “You okay Cas?” Dean asked, demon knife gripped tightly in his own hand. Castiel nodded, but said nothing. Not that Dean and Cas had ever really needed words to communicate. The eye contact, for them, was more than enough

Sam held Meg’s stolen angel blade tightly in his own hand, and tucked his gun into the waistband of his jeans. “So what’s the plan?” he asked, looking to his brother. Dean shrugged and turned to Cas. “How many demon’s you think there are down there, Cas?” he asked.

Castiel squinted and peered down at the warehouse. “Not as many as I was expecting” he said, frowning “Abbadon is there but… she is weak. I can sense it.”

“Well that’s good, right?” Charlie asked. “That’s working in our favour?”

Dean shrugged. “Maybe. It’s either that or…”

“Or what?”

Dean swallowed, peering over at the building. “Or something else even more powerful got here first.”

oOo

They made their way down the hill, and then split into pairs. Charlie with Sam and Dean with Cas.

“You okay Charlie?” Sam asked, eyes daring to flick behind him for half a second. Charlie nodded, despite the way her hand shook slightly around the gun. “I’m fine.” She said “How are you?”

Sam shrugged. “I’m ok. I’ve done this a hundred times before, and I’m still alive and kicking.”

Charlie frowned. “That’s not what I meant Sam. You know what I mean. We’ve been around the perimeter of this whole warehouse twice and there’s been no sign of Gabriel or Hel. All we found were two demons, who were super weak and we still don’t know why.”

“I know, I know,” Sam said, stopping and swallowing. “But- I’ve gotta stay calm and keep a cool head. Dad always said that, emotions slow you down. They make you make mistakes. And he was right.”

“Sam,” Charlie said, reaching out and placing her hand on Sam’s arm causing the Winchester to turn and look at her. “Listen to me,” she said, eyes locking on Sam’s. “You can’t live your life, squashing down your emotions like that. It’s not healthy. Right now, there’s a little girl in there, and she might be hurt. And you can’t pretend that you don’t look at that girl like she’s your own daughter, because you do. I’ve seen it Sam- the way you are with her. She _is_ your daughter, and I don’t give a shit about DNA and Biology. She is just as much yours as she is Gabriel’s and someone’s hurting her! Doesn’t that make you mad?”

Sam looked down from Charlie’s eyes down to the floor, fingers gripping around the blade in his hand. “You’re right.” He said shaking his head. “I can’t bear to think that she’s in there, alone. Dammit Charlie, you’re so right. As usual.”

Charlie smiled. “It’s a habit.” She shrugged “Now do you, or do you not totally wanna go in there and kick some Demon ass?”

oOo

Dean and Cas skulked through the corridors silently, only the sound of their feet treading lightly against the cold floor. “What’s going on here Cas?” Dean asked, worry evident in his voice. Soemthign just wasn’t adding up and the deeper they moved into the warehouse, the weirder it got. “The only demon’s we’ve ran into were so weak, I think probably a gunshot could have taken them out. What’s in this place?”

“I wish I knew.” Castiel said, gesturing for Dean to follow him further down the corridor. “There’s power in here, and I can feel it. But it’s young. Impossibly young and I-”

Castiel stopped short, eyes fixing on a tall steel door. His hands immediately flew up to his head, gripping in his hair as he turned back to Dean. “What, what is it?” Dean asked.

“It’s-”

Suddenly footsteps were heard coming closer around the corner. Both Dean and Cas immediately stilled, weapons tightly in their hands. But these were not demons coming towards them, and the two visibly relaxed as the familiar sasquatch figure of his brother and Charlie rounded the corner into Dean’s vision.

“It’s you,” Dean sighed, arms lowering as he felt a weight release off his heart. “Fair warning next time, yeah?”

“Sorry.” Sam said. “But we can't find anything outside. We just,” he locked eyes with Charlie “-I just, had to get in here. I’ve gotta save her, you know.”

Dean nodded, and turned back to Cas. “There’s something in here. What is it Cas?” he asked.

Castiel reached out to grip the handle of the door, but flinched and pulled away as the handle burnt his skin. “It’s Hel. She’s in here.”

“How do you know?” Sam asked, stepping forwards to reach for the door, but Cas put his hand out warningly, stopping Sam.

“It’s much too dangerous. You should all turn back.”

“What- no way Cas!” Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands up in protest. But Castiel just shook his head. “You do not understand. Whatever it is that they have been doing to her… she’s scared. Very, very scared.” he eyed the door, not turning to face anyone.

“Yeah, so let’s go and save her!” Sam said, voice wavering slightly. Castiel shook his head.

“No, Sam, you do not understand. Whatever is happening, it had scared Hel so much that her, uhm, defence mechanism- of sorts, is kicking in.”

“Defence mechanism. What are you talking about Cas?” Dean asked.

“Whenever an angel is in peril, so much so that they are afraid, their grace begins to leak out. For matured angel’s it is… an extremely rare occurrence. But Hel is so young, she barely know show to control her own powers. And as an archangel, her grace is twice as strong. Everything in its wake is weakened. That’s why all the demons here are so weak. It’s her. Everything that makes up Hel is leaking in from this room. And I have no doubt Abbadon is in here too. If any of you were to step inside… you would disintegrate immediately.”

“Oh yeah, and what makes you so safe, Cas,” Dean asked, stepping forwards again. “Whether you want to admit it to yourself or not, Cas, you’re falling. Soon, you won't have any power left! I just-” Dean sighed, placing his hand lightly on the back of Castiel’s shoulder “I don’t wanna lose you.” He said, voice straining. Castiel turned smiling slightly, as he reached up with his free hand to stroke the hunters face.

 “Oh Dean... There is no doubt that I will lose my grace here and now. I may even die. But dying here, to save Hel and to keep you all safe? There is no greater cause to ever die for. And that is what you are, Dean. You, Gabriel, Hel, Sam, even Charlie. Humanity is my cause. The reason I continue to fight, even if it is against my own father, my superiors... You all taught me about free will, and I will continue to use it in the only way I know how.”

Dean moved closer, pressing his forehead against Cas’, a single tear running down his cheek. “I just don’t want to lose you.” He whispered. And then, for the first time ever, Dean saw Castiel cry. And he knew it was already too late. Castiel was falling, and his emotions were staring to kick in as his eyes glazed over and as he blinked, two single tears fell from each eye. “Go,” he whispered, pulling away and moving his hands back to his sides. “I'll save her. But you need to go.”

Nobody moved, and Castiel forced out a laugh, sighing and shaking his head. “Go!” he shouted. “I’m an angel. And I’m telling you to go! Don’t stop until you’re out of the warehouse!”

There was a beat, and then the three began running, Dean taking one last look back at his angel. It was odd, how happy he suddenly looked, the angel grinned widely, looking like he had finally found his purpose. And he had.

Cas smiled as he watched them leave in a run, gripping his blade tightly in his hand. Yeah, he had found his cause, his purpose… and he was prepared to die for it.

oOo

Sam, Dean and Charlie watched from outside the warehouse as it blew up. Explosions erupted from every single surface their eyes fell onto, followed by  a blast of white light that caused all the foundations to fall at once to the ground.

They were all on edge, watching to see if Cas and Hel had made it out. There was still no sign of Gabriel, anywhere, which made Sam doubly anxious. He knew the archangel wasn’t immortal and was worried that maybe… just maybe, the blast had killed him.

But _no_ he couldn’t think that Gabriel would survive. He always did, _right_?

The seconds of silence following the buildings collapse stretched on for what seemed like hours, days, years. The hunters knew that they couldn’t stick around for long, because the cops would be sniffing around but… they had to wait. They just had too.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, Dean cleared his throat and turned his back to the building. “Let’s go.” He said, teeth clenched.

“But, but Dean, we can't- what about-” Sam began to say, but Dean just shook his head.

“I’m sorry Sammy, I-” Sam didn't miss the way his brother’s voice broke slightly as he began to say “I don’t think they-”

Dean was cut off by the sound of coughing, he turned, heart beating so hard he was scared it would leap out of his chest. The dilapidated front door fell open, and sure enough out stumbled Castiel, an unconscious Hel in his arms, pressed tightly against his chest. Cas had burns and cuts littering his arms, made visible by his ripped shirt sleeves, his face was covered in soot and ash.

“Dean.” He whined, voice thick with smoke before he laid Hel out on the floor and fell forwards onto his knees.

“Cas!” Dean shouted, running forwards and sinking to his own knees, pulling Cas up and towards him tightly. “You did it, Cas. You saved her.” He whispered, rocking the other man back and forth in his arms. Sam ran forwards, scooping the unconscious form of Hel into his arms, smiling widely and stroking her hair. “She’s okay, I think. God- Dean, she’s okay!” he called with a slight, laugh, eyes lit up.

“Sam,” Charlie said, voice soft and slightly shaky. But Sam couldn’t hear her, his eyes scanning Hel’s body for injuries, smile wide. “Sam.” Charlie said, louder that time, catching the hunters attention. “Look.” she nodded towards the building.

At first Sam didn't understand, what Charlie meant. His eyes scanned the area of the collapse, confused until… he saw it. The only flicker of hope left.

 He handed the Hel’s sleeping form to Charlie and took off in a run through the rubble, to the only walls that still stood. They hadn’t noticed the unmistakeable flick of holy fire when the building had first collapsed, too caught up in the joy everyone being safe, but there it was, blazing away.

Sam rounded the wall, and gasped. Gabriel sat in the middle of the ring, legs pulled tightly to his chest, head buried in his hands. “Gabriel.” Sam whispered, voice thick with unshed tears. Slowly, the angel looked up, eyes wrung red but… Sam must have been mistaken because archangel’s didn't cry, did they?

“Oh god Gabriel!” He shouted, tearing off his coat and fanning it over part the flames. It seemed to work, and the ring began to diminish until it wasn’t there at all. But Gabriel didn't stand up.

“Gabe?”

“Did she- Is she-” Gabriel tried to speak but the words wouldn’t form correctly. But Sam knew exactly what he meant and nodded, face breaking into a grin. “We got her Gabe. She’s safe.”

Gabriel stood up slowly, smiling himself until he reached full height. “Oh God,” he choked voice thick with tears that even he couldn’t tell if they were joy or pain, “She’s okay?” he asked.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, she’s okay.”

Gabriel lunged forwards, pulling the hunter into a tight hug. Sam immediately hugged him back, wrapping his arms around the angel’s shoulder’s, squeezing him tightly. “I could hear her- oh Sam, all I could hear for- for hours… her screaming. Sam, she was so scared, I could feel it.” He said, pressing his face tightly into Sam’s chest, breath just beginning to even.

Sam said nothing, simply hugging the archangel tighter, dipping his own head down so it rested against Gabriel’s lightly. And for one single second, it felt like nothing bad could ever happen again.

oOo

Castel hadn’t said anything since the fall. The last word he had said before slipping into unconsciousness was his strangled cry of Dean’s name. The whole drive home, he slept once again, face dipped into Dean’s shoulder. Sam drove, and Gabriel rode shotgun, the sleeping form of Hel on his lap. Charlie quietly observed from the backseat.

Gabriel hadn’t given a reason as to why he couldn’t just fly them back. And Sam was worried that more had happened to him than Gabriel was letting on. But still, the archangel chose to say nothing, staring out the window and stroking his hand through Hel’s hair gently. He had insisted she would be fine, but she just needed to sleep until her grace was fully restored.

The journey back was almost as painful as the journey there. Cas still slept, but something had changed. He looked a thousand times more vulnerable. His injuries had been completely healed thanks to Gabriel but… there was something that wasn’t quite the same. His eyebrows were fixed in a position of worry, and he gripped Dean’s hand tightly, even through his sleep.

Dean didn't know what to do. On one hand, he was overjoyed. Everyone was relatively safe and still alive, which- going by his track record- was more than a win. But then there was something that just didn't sit right in the car. There was something wrong with Gabriel, Dean could see that clearly. And Cas… Cas was a whole different ball game. He was now unmistakably human, barely surviving the fall and Dean didn't know what that might entail. There was so much Castiel had to learn about emotions, and feelings and pain and love. _What if Cas was a totally different person now?_ Dean wondered.

_What if Cas didn't love him anymore?_

Dean shook his head, ushering all negative thoughts into the recess of his mind. There was so much more at stake than Dean’ feelings. Right now, all that mattered was getting back home. Back to their own distorted version of normality.


	10. Near Misses/Almost Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it, exactly, that's bugging Gabriel? Sam is determined to find out, Charlie is an unintentional cock-blocker, Gabriel get's his wings out, and Castiel sleeps. Alot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly delayed update. I'm thinking 2-3 more chapters, and then I'm done with this story. Although, I could see a future sequel. However, I'm currently working on finishing this, and I've just started a new Destiel/Sabriel fic, where the main pairing is Destiel. Sort of a Skins UK AU, sort of not. Because I had a dream where Kaya Scodelario was fem!Cas and... well. It had to go on paper. It's gonna be called Jailbait, and I'll probably post the first chapter as soon as I finish this story. Thanks!

** The Next Day **

Cas slept. And slept. And slept.

Dean didn't leave the bedside of his angel… no, his _human_ for a single second. He sat in a chair by Cas’ bedside, hands clasped together tightly, knuckles whitening. In normal (or as normal as the Winchesters had _ever_ gotten) circumstances, Sam would be right there beside him, watching, willing, for Castiel to awaken.

But Sam had his own angel problems.

Gabriel had hardly spoken since they returned to the bunker, clearly shaken by the events previous. He had immediately disappeared with the sleeping form of Hel, and when Sam turned to follow, Charlie placed her hand lightly on his arm and shook his head.

Sam had swallowed, and sat down by the table, beyond conflicted.

His brother needed him. Cas needed him. Gabriel needed him. Hel needed him.

What made Sam even more worried, was that there was something quite clearly wrong with Gabriel. It had gone unspoken between the residents of the Men of Letters bunker, but there was definitely something off with the archangel. And Sam knew it wasn’t just Hel. Obviously, Gabriel was shaken by her kidnapping, Sam had no doubt about that but… there was just something else that he couldn’t quite define, something not quite right.

So Sam did the only thing he could. He turned to the wisest person he knew, Charlie.

“There’s, there's just something not right Charlie. I-I don’t know what it is, but there’s something there. I can just… sense it.” He said, taking a swig of his beer. Charlie was opposite him, nosing through some old comics she had found in the basement, eyes fixed on Sam’s as he spoke. “Please don’t say I’m crazy.” He pleaded.

Charlie smiled slightly, and sat up, closing the comic and placing it gently on the table. “You’re not crazy.” She said, reassuring him. Sam visibly relaxed. “I’ve seen it too. There’s something there but, heck if I know.” she shrugged.

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I just, I wanna do something about him but I don’t have a clue how to go about it.”

“Have you tried just asking him?” Charlie asked.

Sam shook his head, eyes downcast. “I haven’t seen him since we got back. He went off with Hel into the bunker and hasn’t been out since.”

“It’s almost been twenty-four hours.” Charlie said, frowning slightly. “What do you think he’s doing?”

Sam shrugged. “I’ve got no idea.”

oOo

Gabriel had been sitting in the same spot by Hel’s bedside since they returned from Abbadon’s warehouse. His eyes fell once again to the sleeping form of his daughter.

It was so unfair. So _god damn_ unfair.

Gabriel had shouted at first, when he was lured into the trap. In the ring of holy fire he had cursed and screamed and demanded to be let out. His wings had ached from keeping them tucked in close to his body, away from the flames and his fingers itched to smite the demons keeping him.

However, Gabriel knew they couldn’t really harm him, right? And it was only such an amount of time until he'd be able to escape.

 But then, he had felt it.

_She was so scared, and Gabriel could feel it. Her grace practically exploded, dousing the warehouse almost completely, slowly weakening the demons around. She couldn’t control it, not really, and at first it almost had zero effect. Gabriel knew he was running out of time, fast and had to get out. He pleaded over and over again to his father to help him, and as he watched the demons begin to grow weaker, the faith he had lost in his father a long time ago began to return._

_Until he heard her scream._

_She screamed in her true voice, not the lisping form of her vessel. The demon on the right of him collapsed immediately, but the other one was… stronger._

_“What the fuck was that!” it yelled, eyes dark and accusing._

_“That, buddy, was my little girl.” Gabriel had said, eyes blazing, reflecting the flames. He stepped forwards slightly in the circle. “Let me out now and you’ll die quickly.” He threatened, but the demon had just smirked._

_“Oh, Abbadon, she warned me you’d be like this...” the demon, a young male as his vessel as he walked the perimeter of the circle “She said you were cocky.”_

_“Yeah, well you should probably have listened to the bitch.” Gabriel spat, face thunderous. “Now **Let. Me. Out**.”_

_The demon smiled sweetly, turning behind him slightly and reaching for something Gabriel couldn’t quite make out through the dark. “I'll tell you how this is gonna go.” It sneered, turning with something large and dark in its hands._

_“Step one, you’re gonna shut, **the fuck** , up.”_

_It took a step forwards._

_“Two. You’re not going anywhere, until we’ve sucked every scrap of power out of that little experiment.”_

_Another step._

_“Three. When we’re done, and Abbadon comes after you, I get to kill you’re little girl, personally.”_

_“You listen here you son of a-”_

_But Gabriel didn't get to finish his sentence. For a split second, everything was red and orange. Fires blazed around him, ripping through the skin of his vessel and worse… his wings. **His wings were on fire**._

_“You like that?” the demon asked, as Gabriel cowered back slightly, pain shooting through his body. “Because there’s plenty more where that came from.”_

_oOo_

Gabriel shuddered, awakening from the memory. His vessel had healed along with most of his grace but his wings… they were still damaged.

For angels, archs in particular, your wings were sacred. They were a status symbol, mating tool, weapon, transport… the list went on. And Gabriel’s wings were among some of the most beautiful in heaven.

Unlike Michael and Lucifer, who had the biggest, thickest, obviously most impressive wings, towering over everyone else’s, Gabriel’s were shorter, and leaner, each feathers slightly more defined and pointed. They were razor sharp, and streamline. He was the messenger, and his wings had been designed specifically for one thing.

And that one key factor had followed Gabriel through his existence. In the battle of fight or flight, one would always win over the other. For Gabriel it was pure instinct, to get away from a dangerous situation as quickly as possible.

And that is maybe what had made it so much worse, standing in the ring of holy fire, listening to the screams of his child. Because as soon as he heard her scream, the first time, his first instinct had been to get up into the sky and fly away, as fast as he could.

Gabriel hung his head, ashamed. It was a weakness that plagued him always. He was a coward, created and brought up to always be a coward, no matter what. And no matter how hard he tried, how many he saved… Gabriel’s first instinct would always be to run and to hide.

Perhaps that’s why he hadn’t moved from Hel’s bedside, not saying a word to Sam or Dean or Charlie. Maybe that’s why he had run, as fast as he could to Hel’s room, masking the door behind him, locking them both away. Because Gabriel knew that if Sam had come to him, which he most certainly would have, Gabriel would just have told him everything.

Because he loved Sam. He really, _really_ loved him.

He had realised it, trapped in the circle of fire as that demon scum had torched his wings, the feathers ablaze. That all he wanted to do was cower in the hunter’s embrace. For the first time, Gabriel prayed to Sam, pleading that he would think of someway, _anyway_ to come and save him.

Gabriel didn't realise he was crying until one tear landed on the sleeve of his jacket, making a quiet _thud_. His eyes were wet, and as he blinked, more tears spilled slightly over his cheeks, rolling down to his chin. Gabriel sniffed, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt two hands touch his face softly. Gabriel opened his eyes, and looked up to be met with the face he had been so desperate to see for so long. Her mouth opened slightly, eyebrows raised. “Daddy?” she whispered. Gabriel grinned, pulling the girl into his arms tightly, hugging her.

“Oh God, oh you’re okay!” He cried, rocking back and forth with his daughter in his arms, as she buried her face into his neck, her cheeks also slightly damp with tears.

“I was so scared.” she whispered, and Gabriel pulled her back so she could look him in the eyes. “I’m sorry.” He said, their eyes locking. “I’m sorry I didn't come to save you.”

Hel wiped her eyes with balled up fists, inhaling slowly. When she exhaled, white mist flowed out of her mouth, floating upwards and dissipating.

Gabriel smiled at the confused look on her face. “That’s your grace sweetheart. That’s what makes you special, in here.” he pointed, pressing his finger into the middle of her chest gently.

“But daddy, why does it hurt?” she said, wincing as more flowed out of her mouth and her chest began to glow faintly.

“That’s just your grace, fixing you up. You-uh, you got hurt, baby. You got hurt real bad.”

She nodded. “I know. But, daddy, you got hurt too.”

Gabriel stiffened, hands clutching a little tighter on Hel. “Wh-how did you know about that?” he asked, trying to keep his face neutral, disguising his worry.

“I felt it, and I still feel it now- right here.” She pointed at her own chest, before leaning forwards, hugging her father again. “’m sorry daddy.” She mumbled.

Gabriel hugged her back, whispering “What have you got to be sorry about?”

She sighed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you either.”

oOo

They stayed locked, in that position, hugging and crying and laughing and hugging for a while, until Hel asked if she could see Sam and Cas and everyone else. Gabriel explained to her that uncle Cas was human now, and needed to sleep to get his energy up. He didn't tell her the reason why, worried he might upset her but, he had a feeling she already knew by the way her face was shrouded in a hurt expression for a mere moment, before it fixed back into an innocent smile.

The burning feeling in both their chests began to fade as they walked into the main room of the bunker, a surprised Charlie and Sam sitting at the table, straightening as they walked in.

“G-Gabe.” Sam said, standing up immediately. Gabriel shot him a weak smile across the room. “Hi kiddo.” He said, the familiar greeting lighting up the space between them. Maybe everything was going to be okay. Maybe they could get back to normal.

Sam’s face broke into a smile, and he moved to step forwards. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to do when he got near Gabriel, hug him, punch him, kiss him, but his plan was halted when Hel ran towards him, beaming.

Sam grinned, disappointment wiped off his face as he lifted the girl he loved like his own up in the air before hugging her close to his body. “I missed you Sammy!” she said in a laugh.

Sam buried his face into her neck, inhaling her distinct scent. “’Missed you too, Hel. Promise to never scare me like that again.” He whispered.

Hel promised, and Sam let her down on the table, where she walked over to Charlie, shyly waving at the redhead. But Sam didn't pay much attention, because his eyes were locked on Gabriel’s. He had been caught up in being re-united with Hel, that it had taken him until now to realise that something still wasn’t right with the archangel, who was currently watching Hel interact with the others, keeping his distance.

“Gabe?” Sam asked, moving forwards slightly, catching the arch’s attention. “You okay?”

Gabriel smiled widely, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. “What’cha worrying about me for, Samsquatch? ‘course I’m fine.” He insisted with a slight laugh.

But Gabriel didn't miss the way Sam’s eyes continued to bear into him. He knew something was wrong, which meant Gabriel needed to try harder to hide it. He decided to ask the question that had been plaguing him for a while. “How’s… how’s Cas?” he asked, walking over to the large wooden table.

“Dean says he’s still sleeping,” Charlie said, pulling out her phone and looking at her last messages. “Poor guy’s been sitting by his beside since we got back. Hasn’t moved, hasn’t eaten, hasn’t slept.”

Gabriel looked down to the floor and sighed slightly.

“What is it?” Sam asked.

Gabriel shook his head. “Uh, nothing. Just was wondering if my uh, Chuck, was planning on making an appearance anytime soon. But… I doubt it.”

“Right.” Sam said, nodding.

The room settled into a tense silence, the three of them looking around, accidentally locking eyes with each other and then looking away. Gabriel stretched his back slightly, and immediately regretted it when the sore spots of his burnt wings shifted, pulling slightly at one of the wounds. He tried not to let the pain show, but he could feel Sam’s eyes, burning almost as strong as the fire had. Reluctantly, he looked up and the two’s eyes interlocked Gabriel shifting in his spot awkwardly.

Stupid hunter, being able to figure him out so easily.

“So, uh, I’m gonna, take Hel into the other room… you two obviously, have, uh.. whatever- to talk about.” Charlie said, awkwardly looking between the hunter and the angel. Neither really acknowledged what she said, but both nodded, eyes still connected.

Charlie crept out the room, shaking her head. “You’re dads are such morons.” she mumbled to Hel, who smiled.

After Charlie left, neither Sam nor Gabriel moved. Gabriel shifted on his feet awkwardly under Sam’s accusing gaze. He knew that Sam knew something was wrong and for once, the trickster didn't know if he could merely talk his way out of it.

“Gabriel.” Sam said, his tone hesitant as he cautiously took a step forwards- arms crossed.

“Mhm?” Gabriel responded, moving directly away from Sam and towards a Record stand, leafing through some of Dean’s collection in a way that he hoped to Chuck, seemed nonchalant.

“What was that?” Sam asked.

“What was what?” Gabriel asked, trying to remain innocent as the titles of the records skipped across his plane of vision in a blur.

“You know what.” Sam said, sighing, his eyes remaining locked on the angel.

“So, uh, do you wanna maybe watch a movie or something?” Gabriel asked, ignoring Sam’s question, keeping his eyes fixed on the records.

“Gabriel.” Sam sighed.

“You know, I don’t mind if you pick. Or, or-uh we could watch super sweet sixteen, or-”

“Gabriel!” Sam snapped. The archangel stopped his mindless rambling, and tore his eyes away from the collection. He still couldn’t quite bring himself to stare into Sam’s eyes, and kept his own downcast slightly.

“You’re hurt. Aren’t you?” Sam asked, his voice suddenly soft, quiet. One strong hand griped Gabriel’s upper arm, gently. “Gabe?”

“It’s nothing Sam.” Gabriel insisted, eyes downcast. But the hunter did not miss the way his voice broke slightly.

“Gabriel, please. Let me help you.” Sam pleaded, running his hand slowly down Gabriel’s arm and settling on his wrist. Gabriel didn't dare breathe. “What is it?” Sam asked.

Gabriel hung his head. “My wings.” he whispered. Sam had to lean in slightly, as Gabriel was so quiet and suddenly the two were very close, body heat mixing. “My-My wings, they got- they got hurt.”

Sam gritted his teeth, and sighed, before clutching at Gabriel’s wrist tightly, walking away and pulling the arch with him. “Wh-what, where are we going?” Gabriel asked, allowing himself to be strung along.

Sam said nothing and the two continued to walk, Gabriel recognising their route as the familiar path to Sam’s bedroom. Suddenly, several thoughts of the hunter shoving him into his room and pressing him up against the wall flew through Gabriel’s mind, so much so that he had to breathe a little deeper.

“Sam,” he whined again, but the hunter remained silent until they reached the door, turning to handle in his hands quickly and pushing Gabriel in, albeit gently, and closing the door behind them. Gabriel swallowed, were his fantasies coming true?

“Show me.”

Oh. Right. He was hurt. Gabriel hung his head slightly, shaking it. “No-No Sam, I-I don’t really think.”

“God dammit Gabriel!” Sam shouted, raising his voice for the first time. “I just wanna help you. Why won't you let me help you?!”

Gabriel sighed, and moved backwards until he sat down on the bed, hands clasped together at his knees. He heard Sam sigh, before he felt the weight of the hunter pressing into the bed next to him.

“Please.” Sam whispered. Gabriel moved his head sideways, facing the Winchester. They sat so close that their shoulders touched, and Gabriel relished in the heat. Taking in a short breath, Gabriel took his chances and leaned sideways, head pressing against Sam’s shoulder. At first, he felt the hunter tense and decided that maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all- but then Sam relaxed, his arm moving up and snaking round the angel’s shoulders.

“It was, uh, when I got captured. They put me in the holy fire.”

“You got burnt?!” Sam asked, shock evident on his face as he tilted his head to look at Gabriel, who simply nodded. “Wh-How, i-I don’t und-”

“Holy fire,” Gabriel sighed, shaking his head slightly. “Apparently, you can put that crap in flamethrowers now.”

Sam’s breath hitched slightly, and Gabriel smiled sadly. “I know right. People are just getting so damn creative.”

“So, they burnt your wings?” Sam asked. after a beat, Gabriel nodded. “Why didn't you- why didn't you say anything?”

“I was ashamed.” Gabriel said, hanging his head. “Of more than just a few singed feathers.”

“I-I don’t understand. What are you talking about?”

Gabriel sighed. He didn't know what it was about Sam that made him just open up like that, but he found it so easy to confide in the hunter. “I-Uh, when I was created I was the messenger. My wings- they were built for flight, more so than fight, and that’s an impulse I've always had. I’ve always been a coward, right from the day I was born. I mean- I proved that, running away from heaven, hiding as a trickster. But it was- when I heard her scream, Sam, for the first time… my immediate instinct was to- to run away. Like the worthless , coward I am.”

Sam tensed, catching Gabriel’s attention and pulling him out of his spiralling descent into self-loathing, causing him to look up into the eyes of the hunter. “Gabriel, you-you can’t think like that. Instincts, they don’t- they don’t define us as a person. You’ve got wings, like a bird, and you’re first instinct is to fly. That doesn’t make you a coward, it makes you an _angel_.” He didn't give Gabriel time to reply, and ignored whatever shifted in the dynamic between them. “Now, can I see them? Maybe I could help?”

Gabriel squirmed slightly, sitting up. “I don’t know Sam… wings, they’re kinda, private, you know?” noting Sam’s instant discomfort, Gabriel backtracked desperately, “I mean- it’s not like getting your junk out at someone but… it’s an intimate thing. Angels with strong bonds, brotherly or more, get their wings out to each other and when fledglings exist in heaven they have them out but… I mean no human has seen angel wings in years,” he sighed. “Except maybe Dean.” He added, shrugging slightly.

Sam swallowed, as Gabriel sat up, turning slightly and looking him in the eyes. “I wanna see them. Any way I can help you Gabriel, I'll-I'll do it.”

Gabriel’s breath hitched slightly, seeing how much Sam actually cared about him. The hunter’s soul shone in Gabriel’s multi-dimensional vision, showing that his promise was genuine. The archangel took a deep breath before he nodded, saying “Okay.” and telling Sam to close his eyes.

Sam obliged, and moments later felt a light shine through the lid of his eyes. “You can, uh- you can open them now.” He heard Gabriel say. His vision was nothing but white spots at first, but he blinked a few times and then- gasped.

Gabriel’s wings.

_Gabriel’s wings._

**_Archangel and Messenger of the Lord, Gabriel’s wings._ **

Instinctively, Sam reached out to touch them but hesitated, noticing Gabriel’s pained expression and the way the wing Sam was reaching for flinched slightly. “Sorry kiddo, usually… I would but they’re, uh. They’re really not in good shape.”

“Oh God, sorry.” Sam said, standing up and circling the bed, reaching into his drawer for a medical kit. “Just, uh, just tell me where the actual main burn is and I'll see what I can do. Gabriel nodded and Sam climbed on the bed, faced with Gabriel’s back for the first time. This whole time, he had been in awe of the marvel that was Gabriel’s wings from the front. The back was a different story.

He could see now the bits of blood that begun to seep into Gabriel’s shirt as he took his jacket off, and the charred feather’s close to the base. “Right here?” Sam said, hesitantly touching the middle of Gabriel’s back, between his impressive wingspan.

“Uh, yeah.” Gabriel said. Good thing Sam was behind him and couldn’t see his blush. Nobody had seen Gabriel’s wings, besides Castiel and a few monster’s he’d been trying to intimidate, in centuries… millennia, even.

“I see it now. It’s uh- not that bad, but it does look painful. Right here, on the base of your left wing.” Sam said, suddenly lost in the work of fixing Gabriel, rather than being in awe of him. Gabriel meant so much to him and, he needed help. “What do you want me to do?” he asked.

“Right uh, well angel’s wings are totally different to the rest of our… beings. They don’t just heal on mojo, they’re a lot like the wings of a bird. You see just by the base there, that’s my oil gland, do _not_ touch it.” That was the last thing Gabriel needed, Sam accidentally brushing past one of his oil glands and making him cum in his pants. Not that Sam would be finding out about that particular reaction.

“Oh, uh, would it hurt?” Sam asked innocently, studying the parts of his wings.

“Definitely not hurt,” Gabriel said, smirking. Re-collecting himself, and remembering who he was talking too, a blush rose up in his cheeks and he cleared his throat. “They’re uh, sensitive. Anyway. Just, my feathers are all skewed and they’re pulling at the roots which is stopping me from healing. If you could just, sorta, groom them back into position, I'll be okay.”

“Right,” Sam said, nodding. “Grooming the wings of an archangel. Easiest thing in the world, right?” he swallowed, and reached out, brushing one of the charred feathers with his hand. Gabriel winced, but did not cry out. “Gently.” He did say, slightly breathless.

“Oh, sorry.” Sam said. His hands approach turned lighter and gently, he reached out, stroking one of the brown feathers, which had turned black at the ends.

OoO

Sam worked quickly, not willing to cause Gabriel any more discomfort than necessary, brushing the feathers back into place and wiping up the blood from the base of the wing. That part had hurt, as the rubbing alcohol stung Gabriel’s burns but he bore through it, teeth gritted.

“Talk to me Sam, distract me- I dunno.” He said, eyes squeezed shut.

“Uh, I- I dunno what to say.”

Gabriel sighed. “Hey-uh, Sam- guess what?”

“What?”

“You know that mark I gave you. It-uh, I lied. It doesn’t mask your thoughts. Well, not the ones you project, anyway.”

Sam flushed beet red, thankful Gabriel wasn’t looking at him. “What- what the Hell Gabe! You ass.”

Gabriel just laughed slightly, laugh raspy and dry. “Sorry Sam.”

“So you know what I’ve been thinking for weeks, huh?” Sam asked.

Gabriel shook his head. “No. I-uh, I still wanted to respect your privacy. I haven’t been listening, when I can help it.”

Sam frowned slightly, surprised. “Really?” he asked.

Gabriel nodded, and Sam said nothing, smiling slightly. So Gabriel respected his privacy now? That was oddly… nice of the archangel.

“What do you mean ‘oddly nice’? I’m always nice!”

“Get out of my head, you ass!” Sam groaned, but the two both wore matching grins, and both held the same tight feeling in their chests that they just couldn’t quite define.

When they were finally done, Sam stepped back, walking back around the bed to the front of Gabriel. “All done.” He said, with a smile.

Gabriel sighed in relief, and flapped his wings once, making Sam’s curtains fly around and causing the hunter to laugh slightly. “You’re wings, they’re- they’re amazing.” Sam said, beaming. Gabriel blushed, looking down in his lap slightly.

“You really mean that?” he asked, a slight smirk playing on his face as he stood up.

“Of course.” Sam said, his tone suddenly sincere. “And I meant it a few weeks ago too. When I said you were amazing.” he reached his arm out, placing it on Gabriel’s shoulder and squeezing. “You _are,_ uh,  amazing- that is.”

Gabriel didn't know how to react, as his skin flushed a slight red. He reached his own a hand out, and Sam met him halfway, their fingers linking together. They were so close now, Gabriel could feel Sam’s hot breath on his forehead. “Thank you, for today Sam. And yesterday. Thank you for everything.”

“No problem.” Sam whispered, leaning his head forwards. Gabriel tiptoed up slightly, their foreheads pressed together, golden eyes staring into green. Their lips were so close, barely a finger’s distance now as Sam’s hand moved up to rest in Gabriel’s hair. Neither of them was thinking, not anymore. This was natural, instinct. Perfect, as Sam leaned in closer, the distance just beginning to close and-

“Guys!” Charlie’s voice called from behind the door followed by a knock, causing the two to jump away from each other, both wearing matching flushed expressions. “Uh, come- come in.” Sam said, eyes wide as he ran his hand through his hair.

Charlie stepped in, and stopped immediately as she noticed the two, shifting awkwardly and avoiding eye contact with each other. “Am I-uh, interrupting something?”

Both shook their heads, Sam mumbling “Nope, nothing at all.” And Charlie rolled her eyes.

“What’s up, red?” Gabriel asked, crossing his arms, and running a thumb across his arm awkwardly. Charlie sighed, prepared to lay into them for not just sucking it up and _banging_ when she remembered the reason she had ran here in the first place.

“It’s Castiel! He’s awake!”


	11. Nothing Can Beat The Feel Of The Stars (Except Maybe The Feel Of Dean's Hand In His)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the week following the fall. Castiel has alot of stuff to overcome, Dean's doing his best to be there for the angel, and Charlie is (as usual) the smart one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings (minor but, better safe than sorry, right?) There's a panic attack in this one and mentions of others. Stay safe!

Sam, Gabriel and Charlie burst through the bedroom door, causing Dean to turn immediately, gun gripped tightly in his hand, and Castiel to flinch from his relaxed sitting position on the bed. His body went rigid as he pressed himself against the bedframe, knees tucked into his chest, eyes wide with anxiety.

“Cas!” Gabriel breathed, eyes on his fallen brother. “Oh God, Cas.”

Dean had withdrew his gun once he realised who it was charging into the room, tucking it back into his back pocket, and his eyes fell back to Cas. Something wasn’t right about him, suddenly, Dean could sense it. “How long has he been awake?” Sam asked.

Dean was about to answer when he heard the faint hitch in Castiel’s breath, his focus moving  onto the ex-angel, who was now pressing his face into his knees. His breaths were sharp and shallow, fingers gripping tightly into his hair. “Cas?” Dean breathed out, voice hitching slightly.

Castiel didn't respond, but his breaths continued, short and urgent. Gabriel immediately took a step back, accidentally bumping into Sam in the doorway. “He’s going into shock.” Charlie said. The other three men all immediately turned their attention to her. “What?” Sam asked.

“He’s been through a traumatic experience! He’s having a panic attack, you asses!”

Realisation washed over each of their faces. Dean hesitantly moved forwards, sitting on the edge of the bed, close to Castiel’s trembling form as he whispered his name, trying to get him to respond. Gabriel went to follow, but Charlie’s hand shot out, gripping his shoulder and stopping him. “We don’t wanna overwhelm him, not right now. Leave him with Dean, he’ll be safe.”

Sam and Gabriel shared a brief interval of eye contact, silently making the agreement to either back off or stay. Eventually Sam hung his head slightly, eyes downcast, and nodded his head to the hallway. He and exited, Gabriel following him, leaving only Charlie standing in the doorway, as Dean stared at Castiel, body frozen in shock.

“I-I don’t know what to do! God, Charlie! He can’t breathe!” Came his panicked shout.

“Yes he can, Dean,” Charlie replied, taking in a deep breath herself. “Trust me, okay? I know about things like this and… whatever. He can breathe, he just- he needs you to show him how.”

Dean swallowed, but nodded. Charlie left the room silently, and the door clicked shut behind her. “Cas.” Dean whispered, moving straight into action, hand gently placed on Castiel’s shoulder. “Cas.” He called again, voice desperate.

Trembling, Cas lifted his head slightly, eyes wide with fear. “Dean,” he panted “Dean, please… I- I can’t”

“Shhhh, yes you can, Cas. You can do anything, remember?” Dean replied, trying desperately to keep his voice steady and his expression reassuring. Castiel shook his head, but his breathing slowed ever so slightly, which Dean assumed was a good sign. “There, you see?” he said, nodding his head slightly. Castiel just shook his head profusely, as Dean shifted so he was on the bed completely, resting on his knees as he moved closer to Cas’ body. “Come on Cas, you can do this. Just breathe, okay? Keep looking at me!” he coaxed, willing Cas to lift his head, bright blue eye wet with unshed tears.

Cas’ breaths slowly began to stabilise, mimicking the movements of Dean’s chest as the hunter shifted closer to him, strong hands resting on either sides of his face, their foreheads pressed tightly together. “That’s it baby, that’s it,” Came the warm, reassuring tone of Dean’s voice as Castiel found himself being brought back to reality. Everything was okay. He was safe, as long as he had Dean. Except for one thing.

He wasn’t an angel anymore.

“Oh Dean,” he whispered, waves of realisation washing over him. A single tear fell from his left eye, wetting his cheek. “I’m not an angel anymore.” He choked out, as more tears followed, and his face crumpled.

Dean was there, as he’d always been. He moved his hands down from Cas’ face to his back, pulling the angel in for a tight hug. The two rocked back and forth as sobs racked their way through the smaller man’s body. He just wanted to be here, forever, with Dean as a beacon, a light- guiding him through the storm.

“Hey, you okay now?” Dean asked as Castiel’s sobs began to quieten, his breath becoming more even. Dean pulled out of the hug, however his hands still remained on Castiel’s shoulders. The ex-angel nodded, and sniffled slightly, his face red and blotchy. Dean’s calloused palms moved back to either side of his head, the pads of his thumbs wiping the reminants of Castiel’s tears of his cheeks. “Good. I love you Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel whispered back, smiling weakly.

oOo

The next few days were nowhere near easy. Becoming human, there were so many things that were so completely new to Cas. Although he had previous experience eating and sleeping when he was still an angel, it had always been a choice, not a necessity. Now he was constantly hungry or tired or  feeling the compelling need to urinate. It was exhausting.

But Dean was there to help him through it, every single step of the way.

When Castiel had nightmares about the fall, every night without fail, Dean would wake him up, whisper that he loved him, and hold him tightly until he fell back asleep. When Cas couldn’t stop crying because he couldn’t figure out how to button up his shirt, Dean did it for him, leaving feather-like kisses at every open expanse of Castiel’s chest as he made his way up.

Dean was too good for him, and Cas knew it.

Everyone else had done their bit to help him. Gabriel told him to ‘screw heaven!’ because they were all ‘douches’ anyway, their father included and that it was ‘much better down on Earth anyway!’ Charlie helped him with breathing techniques, ways to manage his panic attacks in case he ever had one and Dean wasn’t there to calm him down. Sam let him try a bit of every single bit of food he ate, so they could try and judge Cas’ taste palette.

Turns out, that although he had a weakness for wagon wheels and Peanut butter, Cas did not possess the same sweet tooth his brother did. He liked sharp tastes, like lemonade and slices of lime to suck on. He liked salty things, like potato chips and fries with lots of vinegar that Gabriel had brought him especially from England. Apparently, in England they called it “Fish ‘N’ Chips.” Castiel was confused, because Gabriel hadn’t brought any fish with him, and _why were the fries wrapped in newspaper anyway?_ But Gabriel had just run his hand through his baby brother’s hair and smiled softly, saying that he’d tell him someday.

The following day’s for Castiel had been a rollercoaster of emotions. One minuet, he would be excitable and laughing, reading books that Sam recommended, one page at a time as he cuddled with Dean, or exploring new tastes. But then, the next minuet Cas would find himself hurled onto the other end of the spectrum, crying and shouting because he couldn’t bear the thought of never being able to fly again.

At that was how he found himself, after prolonged exploration of the higher rooms in the bunker, on the roof, sitting with one leg crossed, one dangling off the edge, bare feet hitting the edge of the building as he swung his foot lightly.

Castiel liked the cool night air, allowing it to wash over him. He didn't shiver in (Dean’s) sweatpants and (One of Dean’s) T-shirts, and instead let the light breeze blow, ruffling his hair. Cas sighed, because he knew it was the closest to flying he was probably going to get in a very long time.

After twenty minutes or so, Cas heard the familiar pad of bare feet from behind him. He turned his head and saw Charlie, clad only in a pair of blue cotton shorts and a lose t-shirt with ‘The Avengers’ written in red letters. In her hands were two cups of coffee, which Cas had decided was his favourite drink at the moment.

“Thought I’d find you here.” she said with a smile, moving to sit beside the ex-angel, her own slim, pale feet hanging over the sides. She handed Castiel his coffee, and he mumbled a thank you, cupping it in his cold hands.

The two drank in silence, watching over the landscape as the stars just began to appear in the air, sparkling and twinkling. “It must be weird, I guess.” Charlie said, staring up skyward.

“What must?” Cas asked, confused. Charlie turned her head to face him briefly before turning back to the sky. “One minute, being up there, able to touch the stars, feel them between your fingers and the next… being stuck down here, with us lowly mortals.”

Castiel sighed. “Although you, Sam and Dean could hardly be considered lowly, even in my Father’s eyes, considering you did saved the world multiple times- I do miss the feel of flying. The feel of the stars. My many brothers and sisters…”

“Yeah?” Charlie asked, and Castiel nodded, sipping from his coffee mug. “My mom used to say, when I was just a kid, that, every star is a soul of someone up in heaven. So I dunno, maybe that’s them, all your brothers and sisters, looking down on you.”

“Perhaps,” Castiel sighed, gaze cast out once again to the skies. “You humans, although you have many, many flaws-”

“Hey!”

“-I have found, in my experiences, you often have the most beautiful way of making sense of the unexplainable.”

Charlie smiled. “Oh yeah, how do you think we managed to make sense of ourselves?” she joked, but Castiel’s eyes fell slightly, looking toward his hands, which twitched around the coffee cup.

“Yes, I am, at present- having trouble with that aspect myself. When I was still an angel I thought- I thought I was so sure, of everything, of myself, but now that I’m… now that I’m human, I’m not so sure.”

Charlie sighed, leaning her head against Castiel’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t worry about that Cas,” she said, toes curling against the edge of the building. “There aren’t many people who are.”

“Then how do they know what to do? How do they know their purpose?”

Charlie shrugged. “I dunno. But when you find out- you make sure you let me know, deal?”

Castiel chuckled. “Deal.”

oOo

Castiel returned to his and Dean’s room later that night, to find Dean already sitting on the bed, anxiously wringing his hands together. He looked up as the faint click of Castiel shutting the door behind him was heard, and smiled weakly, eyes crinkling at the sides as he took in the sight of Cas in his clothes, hair whipped by the wind, empty coffee cup in hand.

“Are you okay Dean?” Cas asked, placing the cup on the dresser and moving closer. Dean chuckled humourlessly. “I feel like I should be the one asking you that question.” He said, watching as Castiel moved closer, sitting next to him.

The way Castiel’s left hand crept over, using his (surprisingly strong) fingers to pry open the clasp Dean’s two hands had made, his long, pale fingers hooking into Dean’s and he pulled their interlocked hands up and kissed them lightly, reminded Dean of another night. Back when he was mad at Cas for always going up to heaven without telling him.

It seemed like so long ago now, that Dean smiled, just as Castiel whispered; “I’m okay.” Dean looked up at him, green eyes narrow and questioning. “Honestly Dean, I really am.”

“It’s been a week Cas. A week since the fall.”

Castiel hung his head, nodding. “I know.”

The two fell into silence, Dean absentmindedly running his thumb over the back of Castiel’s hand, the only sound filling the room their breaths, slow and steady. Eventually, Castiel sat forwards, hanging his head, resting it on his free hand. “I’m sorry.” He breathed.

Dean turned his head, confused as he recognised the tell-tale signs of what he had been calling ‘a drop’ for the past week. “Hey, hey,” Dean said, shifting closer, trying to keep his voice steady and reassuring, “Now what have you possibly got to be sorry about?”

“For this, for everything.” Cas whispered. Dean reached out with his own hand, lifting Castiel’s face and shifting so they could face each other. “Listen to me,” he whispered. “You have nothing to apologise about. Not for this, not ever. Okay?”

Castiel nodded, but did not look convinced as Dean swiped his thumb over Cas’ face. Dean leaned in slowly, pressing a kiss to the side of Castiel’s cheek. He didn't push it any further, as this was the most daring he’d been with Cas on _that subject_ since he had woken. He didn't want to scare Cas, or pressure him into anything.

However, Cas pressed himself forwards this time, pressing his lips firmly to Dean’s. The kiss was soft, void of any hunger or lust, just love, and Castiel pulled back. Dean smiled, asking “What was that for?” and Castiel shook his head, smiling still.

“That’s for looking after me.”

Dean brought their hands up again, and placed a kiss over Castiel’s. “I’m always gonna look after you Cas. No matter what. I love you, Angel.”

“Dean,” Castiel sighed, turning his head and looking away. “I’m-I’m not an angel anymore.”

“Hey.” Dean whispered, pulling Cas’ attention back to him, causing him to turn his head. “You’ll always be my angel, got that?”

Castiel smiled, looking into the eyes of one Dean Winchester. Although he couldn’t see Dean’s soul anymore, radiating through his body, there was still something. A spark- a glow, something that just lit Dean up from the insides whenever they spoke. it took Castiel a minute to realise that that spark, was _him._


	12. Get Yourself Together, Winchester!/The One Where Charlie Was Right All Along (Duh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gives Sam a kick up the backside, and tells him to get his Chuck-damn act together! Sabriel in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for a few days because I'm going on a little holiday! The last 2 (I think) Chapters will be posted sometime next weekend!

** Three Days Later **

“Dude, seriously, what is up with you?”

Sam glanced up from the book he was reading. Well. The same page that he had been attempting to read for the past five minutes, considering how every time he looked at the page the words blurred, as all he could think about was Gabriel.

“Dude!” Dean called again, snapping Sam out of his thoughts. The younger Winchester shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s nothing Dean.”

Dean snorted. “Well, it’s obviously not nothing. Is this about Gabriel? Because I swear to God, if you two still haven’t-”

“Just leave it Dean!” Sam snapped, closing the book in his hands forcefully and setting it down on the table. He had enough about Gabriel on his mind without Dean piling in on top of it. His brother simply rolled his eyes, taking another sip from his glass. “Fine.” He muttered, swallowing the rest of the glass’ contents and placing it on the table. “I’m gonna go and make sure Cas is okay with Hel.”

Sam didn't respond, barely acknowledging his brother exit the room. It was all Gabriel’s fault. Completely. it was way too unfair, for Gabriel to show Sam his wings and confess his feelings of inadequacy and essentially make the hunter fall even further in-

Sam jolted forwards as a hand smacked him across the back of the head. Hard. He turned, eyebrows raised in confusion as he was met with the stern-face figure of Charlie. “Christ Charlie, what the heck?!”

“You! Being a moron!” she said, storming around Sam and sitting in the chair opposite him. Noting Sam’s (still) bewildered expression, she rolled her eyes. “Yes, this is about Gabriel.”

Sam frowned. “Charlie- nothing is-”

“Bullshit!” Charlie exclaimed, laughing slightly. “Honestly, I’m so done, trying to sort out your problems. Both of you!”

“Charlie there is absolutely noth-” Sam began to say, but Charlie gave him a look so thunderous, that he nervously swallowed the rest of his sentence. “Okay,” he sighed. “Maybe… maybe something happened. And neither of us have been sure what to, uh, do about it.”

Charlie sat up a little straighter in her seat, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. “Expand.” She prompted. Sam sighed, burying his face in his hands momentarily before sitting back up. “So, uh, you know when Castiel woke up? And you knocked on the door?”

Charlie nodded.

“And then you asked, ‘Am I interrupting something?’”

Another nod. Sam’s skin flushed a little pinker, and he swallowed, before continuing; “Maybe you were. Interrupting something- that is. I, uh, I think we were about to kiss? You know, I-I could be wrong, or… whatever, but uh, yeah.”

“Oh my god!” Charlie groaned, slouching slightly, a sadder look on her face.

“What?” Sam asked, surprised at her negative reaction. “I thought you were all for this ‘Sambriel’ thing, or whatever.”

Charlie rolled her eyes, “It’s _Sabriel_. And I’m just annoyed because I totally c-blocked you. Not cool.”

Sam scoffed. “It’s fine.”

Charlie folded her arms, and sat up slightly. “Right, so have you spoken to Gabe about it since?” Sam shook his head. And it was true, he and Gabriel had barely spoke in the week since… _it_ happened. And Sam was growing more and more irritated.

“Well, why the heck not?!” Charlie asked, eyes wide. Sam just shrugged, saying nothing. He didn't meet Charlie’s eyes, but saw her pale fist clench on the table. “Honestly, you Winchesters! What the heck is wrong with you?!” she shouted.

Sam flinched slightly, eyebrows high. He had never heard Charlie have an… outburst like this. “Charlie, it’s not that-”

“I swear to God if you say ‘it’s not that easy’ I’m kicking your balls until they concave.” She said eyes narrowing. Sam gulped, sitting up straight. His hand moved down slightly to his crotch, wincing slightly at the mere thought. “Charlie-” he began to say, but the redhead just put her hand up silencing him. “Don’t even speak to me. Go to your room!”

Sam frowned. “What are you, my-” he began to ask, before Charlie cut him off with a stern,

“Room!”

Reluctantly, Sam stood up, slinking out of the room with a frown on his face. Charlie smirked, watching him traipse out like a scolded child _. Now, for phase two._

“Dear Gabriel, thou who art somewhere that is definitely not heaven. Can you come down here, real quick? Thanks bro.”

Gabriel appeared instantly, leaning against a bookshelf, smirk evident on his face. For a brief second, Charlie worried that he had figured out her plan. But her mind was cleared of all worried when he stepped towards her, grinning as he spoke.

 “You just couldn’t keep away from the trickster, could ya? I know, I’m irresistible but, honestly, you’re more like a sister to me now, and-”

“Ew,” Charlie exclaimed, scrunching her nose up in disgust. “Still soooo not interested, dude!”

Gabriel frowned, straightening slightly. “Oh. What is it?”

“Sam said he needs you to come see him in his room. Like, now.”

A quizzical look passed over Gabriel’s face briefly. “Did he say why?” he asked. Charlie shook her head, nonchalantly leaning back in her seat. “Sounded pretty urgent, though.”

“Hm. Okay then.”

Gabriel disappeared with a snap of his fingers and Charlie grinned to herself. Plan Sabriel was most certainly in action. _Now for phase three,_ she thought to herself, grabbing the notebook full of sigils Castiel had drawn for her, and a black erasable marker.

OoO

“Gabriel, what are you doing here?” Sam asked, flushing a slight red as he immediately noticed the archangel’s presence in his room.

“Oh, uh, Charlie called for me. Said you needed me?”

Sam frowned. “What, I didn't say- _oh_ ” Realisation dawned across his face, and Sam bolted to his door. He grabbed the silver handle in his fist and shook it up and down several times, it was no use. They were locked in.

Gabriel grinned. “How much do you wanna bet she’s got archangel proofing on there too?”

“Fifty bucks says I do!” Charlie called from the other side of the room. Sam could practically hear the smirk in her voice. “Charlie!” he called, banging his fist on the door. “Let us out!”

“Believe me boys! This is for your own good!” she called back “Now talk to each other!”

Then, all that was heard was Charlie’s faint footsteps heading back down the hall, away from the door. “God dammit.” Sam whispered, under his breath.

“Hey, this isn’t gonna be nearly as fun if you keep bringing my dad into it!” Gabriel joked, leaning against Sam’s bedroom wall, next to the door the hunter was currently banging his head softly against. “Come on, Sammy, since when couldn’t you bear staying in the same room as me?” Gabriel asked.

Sam stopped the banging for a brief moment, to turn and look at Gabriel, his eyes like daggers. “Ouch,” Gabriel said, jokingly placing a hand over his heart as if Sam had really hurt him. Which he hadn’t… right? “Listen, Sammy, one of us is gonna bring it up eventually so- for what it’s worth, I’m sorry, okay?”

Sam sighed, turning and leaning the back of his head against the door. He knew, obviously, exactly what Gabriel was talking about, he wasn’t an idiot. And he couldn’t think of any other words to describe his feelings on the situation that what came tumbling out, in a low murmur.

“I’m not.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

There was a brief pause, just the sound of their breaths intermingling in the air and the feeling of the two bodies, close but not yet touching. “You really mean that?” Gabriel asked after a beat, turning his head. Sam turned his own face, so he was looking down at the Archangel. “Yes, okay? I’m not sorry we kissed. Or… almost kissed, or whatever. But it’s fine, Gabriel. I get it. You don’t like me! So I’m just trying to get over this huge pathetic crush I have on you, because it’s obvious that you’re never gonna-”

“You have a huge pathetic crush on me?” Gabriel asked, eyebrows raised. Almost as if he was in pain, Sam nodded, swallowing thickly with his eyes shut tightly. Gabriel felt his cheeks grow hot, and his grace tingled slightly, primitive instinct to disappear now itching away at him. But he knew, with the kind of sigils Charlie had on the door, that wasn’t going to be an option. And he was thankful. Because the last thing Gabriel wanted was to try and run from this problem. Their problem.

“You don’t have to tell me how you’ll never feel the same,” Sam continued “Or that it’s stupid because you’re an archangel- this, mighty majestic creature and I’m some dumb human or whatever because-”

Sam was interrupted by the feel of soft lips, pressed against his own. The kiss was chaste, and lasted barely a second, Sam pressed against the door, Gabriel tiptoeing in front of him. Sam swallowed, mouth hanging open slightly. He tried to form words, but his brain had melted and all that was coming out was deep breaths and strangled noises. Gabriel just smirked. “For what it’s worth, moose, I have a huge pathetic crush on you too.”

oOo

Being pressed up against his own door, sweaty fingers kneading into Gabriel’s silky, golden hair whilst the archangel went down on him wasn’t exactly the first thing Sam had been planning to  do with Gabriel once they were ‘together’.

But that didn't stop him from enjoying every single second of it.

Gabriel was a tease, but he was good at it and obviously _knew_ what he was doing. _His mouth_ , Sam gulped, gasping for air _his mouth was… heavenly._ It was all a blurry mix of hot and wet and _Gabriel_ , that when the archangel had finally finished his relentless torture, allowing Sam to shoot his load down his throat before rising to his feet, kissing the hunter lightly on the lips, Sam still couldn’t quite bring himself back to reality.

“That- that was, uh, really… like- whoa.” He panted. Gabriel just smirked, eyeing the hunter. “Thanks.” He said, smiling slightly.

“And- when you did that, that uh, thing- where did you learn how to-”

“Thailand, 1987- it was a wild one Sammy. You should’ve been there,” Gabriel mused as Sam pulled his jeans back up, buttoning them as Gabriel looked off slightly into the distance, lost in thought for a moment. “Still, maybe I'll take you one day. Now, do you think Charlie will let us out of here, or?”

Sam swallowed. “Wait, don’t you wanna, uh, talk- like, about what happened?” he asked. Sam didn't wanna come across as desperate, or clingy but… what if this had just been a one-time thing? And by the way Gabriel was poised on the balls of his feet, ready to bolt as he eyed the door, Sam was overcome with the crippling fear that maybe, just maybe, Gabriel had only done this to get out.

Gabriel shrugged, lips pouting slightly. “What’s there to talk about?” he shrugged. “I like you, you like me… why don’t we just- _be together?_ ”

Sam relaxed instantly, air blowing out of his lips. To be honest, he was a little surprised at the archangel’s candour, knowing his mendacious tendencies. “Just like that?” he asked, trying to make his sound like he was only a little surprised.

“Just like that.” Gabriel repeated, smiling up at the hunter.

“Whoa,” Sam sighed, reaching up and running a hand through his hair, lifting it from where it had stuck with sweat to his forehead. “We should’ve done this ages ago.” He admitted.

Gabriel snorted, “Tell me about it. Way too much time dilly-dallying. Still, I’m not looking forward to the smug ass look on _both_ our brother’s faces.” He grimaced slightly, imagining Dean and Cas, with their matching shit-eating grins as they sat on the couch being all adorable and couple-y.

Then an idea found itself into Sam’s mind, blossoming quickly. He straightened against the door, a small smile beginning to form on his lips. “What, what is it?” Gabriel asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“You said, you don’t wanna see Dean and Cas get all smug because they were right all along?”

“Yeah, so what?” Gabriel asked, confused.

“So why don’t we just… not tell them?” Sam finished, his lips hanging in a dangerously attractive half-smirk. Gabriel grinned, and mock-gasped. “Sammy, you want _me,_ to be your dirty little secret?!” he exclaimed, hand on his chest in ‘shock’.

Sam smirked. “Don’t pretend you don’t also like the idea. Tricking people, that’s your area of expertise!”

“True.” Gabriel admitting, nodding. “Oh, Samsquatch, let’s do it! Being sneaky, hopping over fences in the middle of the night so our parents don’t catch us, the thrill of getting caught! Sounds like every teen cliché movie ever written! I love it!”

Gabriel leaned up to kiss Sam again, but they were interrupted by a knocking at the door, and the voice of Charlie calling out. “Uh, hey guys, you- you done in there? Sorted it?”

Sam smirked as Gabriel rolled his eyes, moving back down, away from his lips. “Yeah, we- uh, sorted it.”

There was the faint sound of a cloth scrubbing at the back of the door, causing Gabriel to physically relax, followed by the sound of the lock clicking, and the door swinging open to find Charlie standing in the frame. She smirked, taking in the sight of both of them.

 “Flushed faces, smug-ass smiles, messy hair and that _distinctive_ smell? Oh, I bet I know what you two did last summer!” she joked, grinning.

 Sam blushed beet red, but Gabriel just swaggered forwards, the two greeting in a sweet high five. “Awesome, finally. Oh, I can’t wait to tell-”

“No, no, no!” Sam called, cutting her off quickly, thumb and index finger clasping her lips shut. “We’re, uh, keeping things kind on the low… for now.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “So I don’t even get to relinquish in the enjoyment of my completed mission?” she asked pouting. Sam and Gabriel both shook their heads, and the redhead sighed, arms folded. “Fine. But you so owe me for this!”

The archangel and the hunter shared a brief look between them both, before nodding and both saying “Deal.”


	13. Gabriel Is A Fucking Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows. Everyone's always known. Also, a cute conversation between Sam, Gabriel and Hel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said no more updates but I already had this half written and i couldn't bear it. I should probably be packing.

** Three Days Later **

It had been three days. For Sam, it had been three days of dirty talk in the most _inappropriate_ times in a hushed whisper, secret touches when nobody was looking, and just the _feel_ of Gabriel’s eyes burning into him every time he was near.

It also didn't help that the archangel was a _huge fucking tease._ But Sam couldn’t lie and say he didn't enjoy it. He smirked to himself slightly, flopped on his back on his bed, breathing just beginning to regulate. He turned his head, to look at Gabriel who was lying beside him with a similar expression. He loved the fact that _he_ was the reason Gabriel looked like this. Happy. Content.

“Thinking about me again, Sam?” Gabriel asked, smirk evident on his own smug face. Sam couldn’t even be bothered to argue, and instead turned slightly on his side, so he was facing Gabriel, who did the same. “Yeah, I was actually.”

“Only good things, I hope.” Gabriel said, voice only giving away a hint of sarcasm.

“Hm, well, I was just thinking about how much of a fucking tease you are.” Came Sam’s muffled reply as he pushed his face into the pillow, stretching his joints. Gabriel grinned, once Sam couldn’t see him, but his voice remained innocent as he asked, “Me? A tease? How?”

Sam lifted his face, glaring at Gabriel. “Uhm, yesterday at dinner?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gabriel said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Sam scoffed as he turned on his back arms darting out to wrap around the archangel’s waist, shifting his wait so he pulling the archangel up on top of him. Gabriel lay across the top of the hunter’s body, and Sam shifted so they were almost nose to nose, Sam’s hand gripping the archangels hips. “Oh really?” he asked in a quieter voice, a slight grin playing on his lips. “So I was just imaging your hand, in my pants? Yeah?”

“Hey! I had my hands above the table, where everyone could see them Sam- just like we agreed! I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gabriel whispered back, humming with a pleased expression as Sam stroked his thumbs down slowly over Gabriel’s lower-back.

“Right, and you don’t have the mojo to do both at the same time?” Sam asked, sarcastically as hands rose higher, ghosting over Gabriel’s shoulder blades, where his wings were. He heard the hitch in the other man’s breath, and tentatively stroked over the area.

“Okay fine- you win,” Gabriel whined, arching into Sam’s touch, “It was me. Now get off, I have to go.”

Sam pouted as Gabriel wiggled out of his grasp, suddenly fully clothed as he stepped out of the bed. “Aw, come on, five more minuets!” Sam whined, rolling over and sitting up slightly. Gabriel sighed. “As much as I know there is _a lot_ that can be done in five more minutes, Hel’s awake. It’s either I go to her, or she comes looking for me.”  
Sam mumbled something that sounded like ‘fine’ and Gabriel grinned, leaning over the bed to kiss the hunter on the lips lightly. “Oh, and don’t worry,” he whispered as he broke the kiss.

“About what?” Sam whispered back, voice low.

“I'll get you back, for teasing my wings like that.” Gabriel finished with a smirk before he disappeared from view. Sam groaned and slunk back in his bed, rolling over to the side Gabriel had gotten up from. It was still slightly warm from where the arch had been laying moments ago. _Five more minutes._ Was Sam’s last thought before he drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

OoO

There were many things that were new about Cas’ since his fall. A lot was the same, like the way Dean and Cas still fit perfectly together as they slept, but there were still things that were different.

Like, for example, Cas was always cold. He would wrap himself in blankets and jumpers during the day, and drink cups and cups of coffee to keep warm. At night, his skin was always cool as he snuggled himself into his and Dean’s bed.

Dean, on the other hand, had become accustom to different temperatures, growing up travelling. He usually had quite a high body temperature, as if his body had adapted to cold nights with nothing but a thin motel blanket to keep him warm. So Dean would often wake up with Cas wrapped around him like a koala bear, relishing in the heat Dean’s body gave off. However, the angel was always considerate of Dean not becoming too hot with a duvet and a whole other person covering him in the night, and the blanket would always be slightly folded away from him.

Dean smiled, content as he looked down at the sleeping form of Cas who was cuddled into his side, snoring gently. Dean ran a hand through the ex-angel’s inky black hair looking down at him. Cas moved automatically, raising his head in response to Dean’s hand like a cat, tightening his grip around the hunters waist and pulling himself closer. Dean chuckled.

“Come on Cas, we gotta get up.”

“Why.” Came Cas’ muffled reply, face pressed against Dean’s T-shirt. Dean sighed, running his hand again through the other man’s hair. “Because, my brother is a fucking princess who spends a ridiculous amount of time in the shower conditioning his stupid hair, or whatever. Put that on top of Charlie, who has literally fallen asleep in the shower on more than one occasion, and the hot water will all be used up.”

Cas groaned as Dean sat up, trying to keep him down on the bed. However, Dean was stronger than Cas now, and the angel had no choice but to sit up himself. However, he still turned on his side, this time burying his face into Dean’s neck, stubble scratching the side of his face slightly.

“Get Gabriel to fix it.” Cas mumbled in suggestion, as he rubbed his thumb on the edge of Dean’s hip.

Dean snorted “Ha, and how much do you wanna bet Gabriel’s planning on getting in there _with_ Sam.”

Castiel laughed quietly, pulling away to look Dean in the eyes with an adorable half smile sitting on his face. “I can hardly believe they think that we do not know.”

Dean smirked. “It’s because they’re idiots. Now go on, let me go. You can stay here and sleep if you really want to but I’m going to get in the shower before those idiots do.” Castiel sighed as Dean stood up, climbing out of the bed.

oOo

Dean padded down the corridor, bare feet sticking to the cold floor. Luckily, for him, the bathroom wasn’t exactly far from his room. The only downside was that the other bathroom was all the way on the other side of the bunker. He groaned as he came closer to the door, hearing the familiar sound of running water from the shower.

Dean knocked on the door, and heard his brother’s voice call out, “What!?”

Dean didn't miss the way his breath hitched slightly as he spoke, and rolled his eyes, hearing the hushed whispers between his brother and what was most likely Gabriel. “Morons.” Dean muttered, under his breath.

oOo

The last thing Sam had been expecting as he stepped into the shower, was for Gabriel to appear behind him. Thankfully, his clothes were gone but Sam groaned as he saw the tell-tale grin on Gabriel’s face that _screamed_ ‘Mischief’.

“Really, Gabe?” He sighed shooting the archangel a glare.

“Shut up. I said I’d get you back.” Gabriel said, stepping closer to him. Sam was already half hard as Gabriel stepped towards him. The archangel reached his hand out, gripping Sam’s length tightly in his fist. Sam threw his head back against the cool tiles, but his moan was stifled by Gabriel’s hand, clamped over his lips.

“Shhhh. We wouldn’t want Dean-o or Cassie to hear, right?”

Sam groaned, albeit a little quieter. So it was this kind of game. They had been playing it more often than not the past few days, like when Gabriel would refuse to soundproof the room when he let Sam fuck him, and the hunter knew that they had to both be quiet if they didn't wanna get caught. It didn't help that Gabriel couldn’t stop talking every time they had sex, whispering dirty thoughts in Sam’s ear, to the air, to himself. Sam couldn’t afford to stop kissing him, swallowing down his moans and pants and whispers.

“God dammit, Gabriel.” Sam whispered. Gabriel frowned.

“Please, how would you feel if I started saying ‘John Winchester’ every time we do this?” He said, eyebrow raised. Sam grimaced slightly. “Okay, point taken. But please, don’t stop.”

Gabriel pumped him up and down lazily, and Sam had to bite his lip so he wouldn’t cry out. Gabriel just smirked at him, applying feather light kisses up and down his chest. They were then interrupted by a knock at the door.

Sam swallowed once, trying to get his breath back before he called out “What?!” silently praying it wasn’t his brother on the other end of the door.

“Sam!” Dean called back, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. “How long you gonna be?”

“Can’t you use the other bathroom?” Sam shouted, eyes shooting daggers at Gabriel who was now pressed against him completely, hands both on Sam’s hips. Sam took in one slow breath, trying to keep his voice from braking as Dean replied with what Sam would later discover to be a lie. “No, uh- Charlie’s in there.”

Sam went to reply, but then Gabriel rocked his hips once into Sam’s, causing the hunter’s mouth to hang open. He kept silent, but could feel heat pooling in his stomach. Gabriel just grinned, and Sam panted. “I-Uh, I won't be that long- promise.”

Dean rolled his eyes from behind the door. Did Sam really think he was that stupid? “Yeah, sure, I'll just use the other bathroom.”

“I thought, _uh_ , I thought Charlie was- um, in there?”

“Yeah, well, I lied. Gabriel, can you try and refrain from molesting my brother in a bathroom shared by all of us? I have to use that shower to.”

Sam gasped, and Gabriel just shook his head laughing slightly, stilling his movements against Sam. “How long have you known?” He called, voice laced with a sense of defeat.

“Yeah, let’s not have this conversation when you’re in the shower, _with my brother._ But we all know. Me, Charlie, Cas. Probably even Hel. Morons.”

Dean sighed, turning back to his own bedroom. If Sam was getting lucky that morning, _fine._ So was he.

oOo

** Two Days Later **

“How are we even gonna explain it to her?” Sam asked, as he followed Gabriel down the corridor, biting at one of his nails nervously. Gabriel just shrugged. “I don’t know- I'll think of something.”

“What if she’s not okay with it?”

Gabriel stopped, turning on his heel. “Sam. She’s three… sort of. It’ll be fine. Stop worrying.”

Sam didn't reply, instead continuing with Gabriel down the corridor towards Hel’s room. He didn't know why he was so nervous to go and speak to a three year old who he spent time with every single day but… this was weird.

If you had told Sam six months ago that he’d be in a relationship with Gabriel, archangel of the lord who also had a toddler daughter- Sam didn't even know what he might have thought.

They approached the door, and Gabriel glanced up at the hunter, who still looked on edge. “Sam,” he sighed, reaching out and taking the taller man’s hand in his own. “We don’t have to do this, you know. I understand if you don’t.”

“No, no I want to.” Sam assured him, squeezing Gabriel’s hand in a way he hopped was reassuring. The archangel shot him a small smile before turning the handle of the door. Hel was inside, sitting cross legged on her bed, colouring something with a big pink marker. Her eyes flicked up to the door as she heard it open, and a smile broke out on her face. “Daddy” Sammy!”

Gabriel smiled. “Hey baby girl.” He turned briefly, looking up towards Sam, who was also smiling slightly. “Listen, sweetheart, uh- me and Sammy wanted to talk to you about something, actually.”

“What is it?” Hel asked, clambering down from her bed and running over to them. “Am I in trouble?”

Gabriel laughed, crouching down so he was at level with his daughter. “No, no baby you’re not in trouble. I wanted to, uh, talk about Sammy, actually.”

Hel’s eyes swivelled up to Sam, who moved to sit down on the floor next to Gabriel. “What about him? Is he sick?”

Sam shook his head. “No, we just, um, we wanted to know if you were okay with something, that’s all...”

“Oh. Okay with what?”

Gabriel sighed. _How to put this?_ “Uhm, you know the way Dean is with Uncle Cas? How they, they uh, care for each other, a lot.”

Hel nodded her head. “Uncle Dean says it’s love.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel sighed, meeting eyes with Sam across the room for a brief moment. “Yeah, I think it is.” He turned back to Hel, her eyes- so much alike to his, wide and questioning. “We just wanted to know, how would you feel if, if uh, me and Sammy were like that? Like Dean and Cas.”

“Oh,” Hel said, smile on her face. “But you are daddy! You love Sam, and Sam loves you. Everybody knows. Even…” she glanced up to the ceiling. Gabriel frowned. _did she mean-?_

He looked across to Sam who just shrugged. Gabriel was confused, but left it alone. “So, are you paying you’d be okay with that. If me and Sammy were together like Dean and Cas.”

Hel nodded her head, grinning. “Of course! Sam’s the best!”

Gabriel smiled. “Yeah, sweetheart. He really is.”


	14. God Is... Not A Dick?/Happy Birthday Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God comes back, and it is a very special day for a certain archangel.

** Four Months, Three Weeks, Two Days, and Ten Hours Later **

Sam would never get used to waking up next to Gabriel in the mornings. Never.

It was one thing that the archangel didn't actually _sleep_ , at all.

 It was another that Sam would come to and the first thing in his peripheral vision would be Gabriel, looking down at him and smiling softly, adoringly.

“You know I hate it when you do that.” Sam mumbled, rolling over so that his back was to the archangel.

“What? I’m watching over you! That’s my job!” Gabriel protested, manoeuvring himself back into a laying position, and shifting so his arms could easily wrap round Sam’s middle, cuddling the hunter close. Sam just rolled his eyes, looking up at the trickster. “Yeah, but that doesn’t stop it from being weird. Now get off me.” He replied with a slight chuckle as Gabriel sighed dramatically, before releasing his clutch on the hunter.

Sam stood up, and stretched his aching muscles leaving Gabriel to lay on the bed, raking in the sight of the man in front of him. He sighed, watching the way the hunter’s muscles rippled as he stretched them, back dimpling slightly. Sam reached down to the floor, picking up his underwear from where they had been discarded the previous night, and slipped them on. Sensing Gabriel’s gaze, hot on his back, he turned and shot the archangel a grin.

“See something you like?” he asked, gesturing to himself. Gabriel just smirked, snapping a lollipop into his hands. “Always.” He said, with a grin almost as wide as his hungry eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes fondly, and reached into his closet for a clean t-shirt, before pulling it over his head. Gabriel sighed audibly from behind him. “What?” Sam called, glancing at his reflection in the mirror as he pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants.

“Must you get dressed, Samsquatch?” Gabriel groaned, crawling under the bed sheets and manoeuvring himself to the other end of the bed, lying flat on his stomach with his face propped up on his hands. “You know I much prefer it when you walk around naked.”

Sam laughed, locking eyes with the archangel from the mirror. “Believe me Gabriel, if I could- I’d walk around naked for you anytime.”

“So what’s stopping you?” Gabriel replied, a layer of smarminess in the undertone of his voice. Sam turned and opened his mouth to reply, when he was interrupted by a knocking at the door and a voice calling out “Daddy! Sammy!”

“That’s why. Now get dressed!” Sam said, rolling his eyes at the pouting archangel and walking over to the door. Hel stood in the doorway as it creaked open, a folded piece of paper in her hands and a big grin on her face. Her curly hair was in (a considerably messier version of) the two braids Sam had done for her the previous day, and her pyjama shirt (pink, with little angel wings on the back that Dean had bought as a joke) had a questionable glittery stain on the left shoulder.

“Hey princess,” Sam greeted as he reached down, scooping the infant up into his arms. “You sleep good?” he asked, as the two turned to meet (a now fully clothed) Gabriel, sitting up, cross legged on the bed.

Sam walked over to the bed with Hel who was telling the story of her dream the previous night, which involved something to do with balloons and confetti, and set her down onto the bed in Gabriel’s lap before clambering on himself.

“What’s this?” Gabriel asked his daughter, reaching for the glittery piece of paper between the girls chubby fingers. “It’s a birthday card!” Hel explained, handing it over to him. Gabriel stared at the hand drawn cover, stroking it gently with his finger.

“Who's birthday is it?” Sam asked, leaning forwards to get a better look. Gabriel swallowed.

“It’s- uh , it’s mine.”

Sam’s face turned quizzical as Gabriel opened the card. Hel hadn’t quite mastered the art of writing yet, even with her advanced genetics, but inside were several drawings of things generally associated with birthdays, like cake and balloons and (apparently) glitter. “I made it for you, this morning!” she said, chin in the air in a clear display of pride at her work.

Gabriel frowned. “How did you know it was my birthday?” He asked, “Even I didn't realise, until right now.”

“That would be me.” A voice said from across the room. The three on the bed looked up to the short, lean figure of Chuck, standing with a nonchalant expression on his face, and an envelope in his hand. “Happy birthday Gabriel.”

Nobody said anything, and the room was filled with a hesitant, almost awkward silence. Nobody had seen or heard from Chuck since Castiel’s fall, months previous. “D-Dad.” Gabriel managed to force out, sitting up slightly on the bed. Chuck smiled meekly from across the room. “Gabriel, I-”

“What the- why- why are you even here?” Gabriel asked, bile starting to rise in his throat. Sam shot him a concerned look as he could practically feel the anger radiating off the archangel, burning at his skin. Hel retreated backwards, curling into Sam, who wrapped an arm around her protectively.

“Gabriel, you have to understand that-”

“No,” Gabriel cut him off, standing up. “I don’t have to do anything you tell me. Not anymore. We don’t hear anything from you for _months_ , Castiel _falls,_ me and Hel both get captured, by fucking _demons,_ and we don’t get so much as a visit? And you think you can just come swanning back in here, like it’s nothing?”

Gabriel panted as he finished, and took in a sharp breath, his grace fluttering violently in shock and fear. For a moment he was panicked. He had never gone off at his father like that before, nobody had- not since Lucifer. Gabriel winced, bracing himself for the inevitable wrath from his father. After a few seconds, when the wave of pain and destruction did not come, Gabriel dared to open his eyes. And he was shocked at what he saw.

Chuck stood, his head hung slightly in shame, hands pressed together. “I know. You are right.” he said, nodding slightly, before casting his gaze back up to his son.

“W-what…” Gabriel stuttered.

“You are right,” Chuck repeated. “For- for a long time now, I have been a bad father. To you, to Michael and Lucifer. To Castiel. To all of your brothers and sisters, in fact. And I now want to make up for that, if- if you’ll allow me.”

He reached out his hand, sheepishly holding the envelope out to Gabriel. Hesitantly, Gabriel reached and took it, twirling the letter in his hands. _Gabriel_ was written on it in gold, enochian lettering, and Gabriel turned it over onto its back, pulling it open from the fold. Inside was a card which was plain white. Gabriel suspiciously glanced up at his father, who was looking with eager, wide eyes. Gabriel wondered if this was all some kind of sick punishment and as soon as he opened the card he would be flung into the pits of hell or something equally awful.

Taking in a steady breath, Gabriel muttered “Here goes nothing.” under his breath, before opening up the card. As soon as he felt the faint gust of wind from the card opening, his vision was immediately blocked by a thousand colours. He faintly heard the sound of Hel laughing and Sam gasping. As the confusion began to dissipate from his brain, Gabriel realised what had happened. His father stood in the exact same spot, but he was now smiling as the few balloons left floated down from the ceiling, settling on the floor. At that moment, Dean and Charlie, followed by Cas, bust into the room, guns pointed, and then immediately lowered once they entered.

“Wh-what the? I? We-we heard a bang and-” Dean was cut off by the sound of Chuck laughing. Gabriel and Castiel both gasped. They hadn’t heard their father laugh in… possibly ever.

“F-Father?” Castiel said, hesitantly as he stepped into the room.

Chuck smiled, eyes flitting between his two sons. “Do you get it? It-it’s a joke. For Gabriel’s birthday!” he exclaimed, grin wide. Noting the confused looks on all the occupants of the room’s faces, Chuck’s smile dropped. “Did-did you not like it?” he asked, eyes suddenly turning slightly worried.

Gabriel stepped forwards, the card gripped tightly in his hand. “Uh- this, it’s… well, it’s a surprise. I suppose. But…” he stepped forwards, closer, weighing his chances of survival out in his head before reaching forwards and hugging his father tightly. “Thank you. For remembering my birthday.”

Chuck hugged his son back, and a silence momentarily filled the room, until Dean broke it, asking with a confused look on his face- “It’s Gabriel’s birthday?”

Gabriel sighed, releasing his father and turning to the older Winchester. “Technically, yes, it is the anniversary of my creation. And don’t even ask me how old I am, before you weird Sam out even more.”

“You should’ve said!” said Charlie, joining the conversation, gun safely tucked into the back of her jeans. “We could’ve thrown a kick-ass party or something!”

“I didn't even remember until this morning. But…” Gabriel smirked, glancing towards Sam, who’s face turned worried. That was Gabriel’s idea face. Which was never usually followed by a good idea.

“Why don’t we have a party, right now?”

“Well Gabriel- I do not know if that is such a good idea, considering-”

Castiel didn't get to finish his sentence, as they all found themselves in a large hall. Food and balloons and streamers hung around, and suddenly, everyone had been changed into formal clothing.

“Wow Samsquacth, don’t you clean up good?” Gabriel said, eyeing Sam up and down in the black suit he was now wearing with a white shirt, and red tie. Sam glanced down at himself, and then back up to Gabriel. “What the heck, Gabe?”

Gabriel grinned, and snapped his fingers again, filling the room with people. Some, the hunters knew, like Bobby and Rufus and Garth and some of their other long term friends. Others, they vaguely recognised as demi-gods and other angels.

“Well. Nice as this is, I do not think I can stay.” Chuck said, watching as the humans stared around the room, filled with many of their loved ones.

Gabriel smiled wanly. “I understand. Dad.”

With a final smile and a nod, chuck disappeared from view. “Well, he wasn’t a total dick today. Which is nice.” Dean said, throwing an arm around Castiel’s waist. The hunter still, of course, had not forgiven the big guy upstairs for all the hurt and turmoil he had put Cas through but… well, God worked in mysterious ways, didn't he?

“Very nice.” Gabriel muttered, looking down at the card in his hand. His dad, his _father_ , had played a prank on him? With balloons falling from the ceiling of his bedroom, all Gabriel could think about was the countless times as a fledgling he had asked, he had _begged_ for his father to play with him, tell jokes and set pranks. But he had always been busy. And sure, Michael and Lucifer and Raphael had been fun to play with… sometimes, but Raphael had a stick up his ass and Michael was too bossy and with Lucifer, the pranks would always turn sour, and they would both end up punished.

Gabriel smiled, to himself as he held the card tightly in his hand, before slipping it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, staring at the place where his father had just stood. Then, he felt a large hand grip his shoulder. “Happy birthday.” Sam whispered to him, kissing him lightly on his ear. Gabriel grinned. “Thanks Sammy.”

Then Hel ran into his leg, and he lifted her onto his hip, her white netted dress bunching at the sides. She reached her arms out to loop around his neck, hugging him tightly. Sam kissed them both lightly on the forehead in turn, before turning heel to mingle in with the party guests. Gabriel looked down at his daughter.

“Without doubt, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. The best birthday present I could ever have received. You know that?”

Hel nodded. “I love you, daddy.”

Gabriel smiled. “I love you too baby girl. More than anything.”

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* yes, this is the last chapter. However there will be an epilogue (yay) also I'm almost done with the first chapter of my next fic, which will be destiel central. It's gonna be called Jailbait and is not gonna be anywhere near as fluffy as this one, believe me. Much angst and dark and smut and triggers. So keep an eye out for that, and... thanks for reading, for the kudos and comments ect. Thanks.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

“Dad! That’s it! I’m going!” Hel called from the front door. Her car, her own 1965 Mustang that her Grampa Bobby and Uncle Dean had restored for her for her sixteenth birthday was loaded up, her cases were packed… she was ready. Her father, Gabriel, However- was not.

“Are-are you sure you don’t just wanna wait?” Gabriel asked, suddenly appearing at the front door, a nervous expression on his face. Hel rolled her eyes, _where’s Pops when I need him?_ She thought to herself as Gabriel started the uncontrollable babble.

“I mean you could just- wait… and start next semester at Stanford! Or-”

A chuckle came from the end of the hallway, and the two turned to see the (still) lean figure of Sam Winchester walking towards them. He smiled, setting his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders. “Gabe, she’s going.”

Gabriel sighed and Hel grinned. “Thanks pops. But I am gonna miss you both.”

“I can bet I'll miss you more.” Gabriel said, face softening. He stepped forwards, encasing the girl in a hug. “I love you baby girl.”

“Oh dad, you’ll make me cry- I’m only going to college. I'll call every week!”

Gabriel just hugged his daughter tighter, before stepping back and releasing her completely. “Go on, go!” He said, waving his hands at the door. “Before I change my mind.”

Hel just laughed, and stepped forwards to wrap Sam into a tight hug. “I'll miss you. Sammy.”

Sam chuckled. “Don’t even think you can still get away with calling me that.” He mumbled against her shoulder. Hel just shot him a watery smile as the two released each other, and turned back to the door, opening it.

“Are you sure you have everything?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes!” Hel exclaimed. “Clothes, books, laptop- everything!”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “ _Everything?”_

Hel huffed, rolling her eyes. “Yes, _everything_. A journal with enough sigils and incantations to get me arrested for Satanism, handgun, silver bullets, machete, shotgun, _plenty_ of salt, _and_ a jar of holy oil. Oh, and this.” She opened her jacket slightly, revealing the silver archangel blade tucked into the inside pocket. Gabriel’s face softened into a smile.

“That’s my girl.” He grinned. “Have fun! Play pranks!”

“Be safe.” Sam added.

Hel laughed again as she walked out the door, letting the Kansas sunshine hit her face. With one hand, she pulled her sunglasses out of her pocket, slipping them on and running a hand through her hair. She turned, with one last look to her dad(s) and grinned. “Really guys? Me? Safe?”

Sam snorted. “You’re too much like your dad. _Try_ and stay out of trouble, for us?”

Hel smiled. “Always”

Then she turned, without a look back, sliding into the sleek black car which was filled with her luggage and slammed the door shut beside her. She glanced briefly to her two dads standing on the steps of their house, which was a longshot from the grey steel bunker she had grown up in for the first ten or so years of her life. Hel smiled, thankful that her dark sunglasses hid the tears welling in her eyes. Going to Stanford to study law, just like Sam had done had always been a dream of hers but… she would miss home.

She waved her hand before pulling out of the driveway, and disappearing down the street. Sam squeezed Gabriel’s shoulders reassuringly as he heard the archangel’s breath hitch. “Do you think I should go? Hang invisible in the back of the car, or something? To make sure she’s safe- you know?”

Sam smiled, but shook his head. “No. she’s a big girl now, she can take care of herself. Or so she thinks. And we owe her that, at least.”

Gabriel’s face softened and he tiptoed up to peck Sam lightly on the lips. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” He asked, grinning.

“Maybe,” Sam shrugged, but failed to hide the wide smile on his face. “But I think you could refresh my memory.”

Gabriel kissed the hunter one more time, whispering “I love you.” against his lips. Then, Sam’s strong arms snaked around his vessel, pulling the archangel close to his chest in a tight hug. The two were content, really, to just stand there, in their own front doorway. Forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Thank you for reading, commenting, kudos ect. Keep an eye out for my new fic, Jailbait and there's an FBI AU I'm also currently working on. Thanks!


End file.
